The Boy Makes Coffins
by Madness of Angels
Summary: Two years ago Kaidan Alenko was branded a traitor and vanished. While building his team to stop the Collectors Shepard is given the dossier of a human biotic seen travelling with a talking geth last seen on Ferris Fields. MShep/Kaidan, Steve/Robert
1. Thrill Of Living

**Summary-**Michael Shepard died along with the Normandy. When the Council and the Alliance buries everything he did Kaidan Alenko becomes hell-bent on finding the aliens responsible for Shepard's death. When Hackett contacts him about a talking geth found on Eden Prime Kaidan volunteers to investigate. What he finds will send him on a collision course with the Shadow Broker, Cerberus and a chance to bring Shepard back.

**Notes-**So after completing ME3 and crying for a week afterwards I was struck with inspiration to start writing again. I have to tip my hat to BioWare for making me like Kaidan. I was never really a fan of his but the romance between him and M!Shepard is so beautifully written and coupled with the facial animation and the voice acting and I was totally sold.

So this idea was born from the thought 'what if Legion was caught by the Alliance when he was on Eden Prime?' I wanted to toy with the idea that someone other than Liara was trying to find Shepard. Seriously when she admitted that she gave Shepard to Cerberus I wanted to punch her in the face. Didn't she think his friends and loved ones wanted to know there was a chance he could come back? Good lord she pissed me off. Ok I will not bash her, I don't like character bashing but I do not like her.

Right, enough rambling. I hope you enjoy and drop a review if you can.

* * *

><p><strong>The Boy Makes Coffins<strong>

**Chapter One**

**Thrill of Living**

He deserved better than this.

Kaidan Alenko, one of the heroes of the Citadel said nothing as he watched a new advertisement playing across the Wards. The Alliance had thought up a new recruitment campaign and now wherever he went the image of Shepard followed him. Michael Shepard's face had become the selling point for the Alliance and last Kaidan heard recruitment figures had gone up.

The image flickered and changed to another picture of Shepard standing proud and tall before the Council. Sign up, serve your world and become a hero like Commander Shepard.

Then stir up trouble, save the galaxy and have everything you've accomplished filed away and your team torn apart. Three months ago Shepard had died in an attack by an enemy the Alliance had yet to identify. It didn't matter anymore. The Council wanted it all gone. Saren and the geth had been defeated and the ship Sovereign had been destroyed.

They wanted to bury their head in the sand and pretend the threat had died that day. Hackett and Anderson had believed otherwise and Kaidan could breathe a little easier knowing that they were trying to keep Shepard's mission going. The biotic rubbed his face as a wave of dizziness swept over him.

He hadn't been sleeping lately. Truthfully for the past three months he found it hard to close his eyes. When he did it was always the same thing that greeted him. He was running down the hallways of the Normandy trying to reach Shepard as he prepped the SOS signal. So many different scenarios plagued Kaidan when he slept. What if he had stayed?

What if he dragged Shepard with him into the escape pod? His migraines plague him often and Chakwas did her best to help but Kaidan couldn't stop thinking about that day. He'd wanted to go back to the system, to see the wreckage that had fallen onto the icy planet but the Alliance had stopped any patrols going into that area.

The Terminus Systems were unstable enough as it is without Alliance ships heading into the region. Without the stealth technology of the Normandy it would be difficult getting anywhere near the planet. The biotic's thoughts drifted to the people he thought of as friends. Garrus and vanished from the Citadel and Tali had gone home to the Migrant Fleet. Wrex had left and Liara had said she wanted to investigate Ilos further. Joker had been grounded and Kaidan felt angry. Joker was the best damn pilot the Alliance had and they decided to take his wings away. It wasn't fair they ended up like this.

His head started to throb again.

Kaidan watched as the advertisement ended and people started chatting about joining the military. Sighing he stood up and headed for the nearest taxi terminal. His leave of absence would be up in a few days and Hackett was expecting him on his ship. The admiral was a good man and nothing escaped him when it came to the wellbeing of his soldiers under his command.

Kaidan's health and mental state had been in question after Shepard was lost and Hackett had ordered the man to take a break. It didn't really help. He thought about staying on the Citadel but contacted his parents to let them know he was fine and he was coming to stay with them. He wasn't sure how but he had just let everything out and told his parents what happened. He told them about the beacons, the planets they had to investigate and the race to stop Saren.

When he had no strength left he told them about Shepard.

Kaidan had felt something within him crumble as he told them about the little time he and Shepard had. He told them of the biggest regret of his life. He never told the commander how he felt, not once. He had time after Saren was defeated. He had time but it had been stripped away. His mother had hugged her son as he finally let go and just sobbed against her while his father held his hand. It had hurt. It had hurt worse than his time at BaAT.

Shepard was gone, the powerful Vanguard who never stopped trying to do the right thing. Kaidan had seen him survive battles with Thresher Maws, krogan, Rachni, ancient alien plants and countless geth. Shepard had seemed so unstoppable in battle, never slowing down or giving in. But more than that he had been a haven for people who needed it.

Kaidan would see him talking to his crew, making sure that he could help improve things on the Normandy and letting them know he would listen if they needed someone to talk to. He'd never met a man like him before, someone who saw good things in people and helped bring that to the surface. Now he was gone and Kaidan had never felt so lost.

It was like losing a limb. He didn't know how to function properly. His parents had helped him and listened as he told them about the hero who saved the galaxy. They had listened and gradually Kaidan began to function again.

Now here he was back on the Citadel and ready to move on with his life. The problem was that he didn't know where to start. His friends were gone and even if he did know where they went he wasn't sure about contacting them. Thinking about Michael hurt in ways his migraines never did. Once he was back on active duty maybe he'd start to feel better.

The taxi arrived and Kaidan plotted his destination back to the commons. He was tired and heartsick from watching the images of Shepard playing across the Wards and on the Presidium. The taxi stopped at the commons and Kaidan made his way to the Apollo Café first. He liked the place and the view. There was something calm about it, where he could stop and think for a little while.

"Hmm?" Kaidan glanced down at his Omni-tool when it started to beep. Kaidan frowned when he saw that he had an incoming message from Hackett. "Admiral Hackett…"

"Lt. Alenko." The admiral nodded. "I'm sorry to call you back early but something came up. I need to speak with you in private."

"Of course sir. Where should I meet you?" Kaidan asked.

"Find me at Udina's office in the embassies. Anderson is with me." Hackett replied. "I wouldn't ask unless it was important."

"I understand sir." Kaidan was glad for this. If Hackett wanted him back in the field he'd be able to feel right again. "I'll be there shortly."

"It's good to see you again Alenko." Hackett greeted him once he stepped into the office. Kaidan felt apprehensive about the meeting but he saluted his superior by way of greeting. Udina was absent, probably at another meeting with the Council.

"How are you these days son?" Anderson approached him, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Been better..." Kaidan shrugged. "But I'll be ok. So what's this about sir?"

"The mission to Eden Prime...it changed everything." Anderson watched as Kaidan allowed his memories to take over for a moment. Eden Prime had been the trigger for so many things. "Once the geth cleared out we thought the colony would be left in peace."

"There's trouble there?" Kaidan frowned.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Hackett handed Kaidan a datapad. "I received this report an hour ago. A geth was found on Eden Prime. According to the patrol there the thing spoke."

"What?" Kaidan's eyes widened as he quickly read the report. "We never met a talking geth. We didn't know they were capable of speech."

"I know Tali'Zorah was instrumental in taking down the geth but we can't locate her." Hackett took the datapad back. "I was hoping for more information about this geth."

"But that's not the troubling part." Anderson turned from the lieutenant to stare out across the Presidium. "When the patrol found it the geth kept asking for Shepard Commander."

"Shepard?" Kaidan whispered. During their time finding Saren the crew of the Normandy had defeated countless geth but never once did they speak or address the commander by name. Kaidan honestly didn't know what to think. "Where's the geth now?"

"Reports say that it was damaged in an attack and right now its being held in a containment cell. Scientific curiosity won out." Hackett explained. Kaidan said nothing as he waited for the admiral to continue. "I want to know what the geth was doing there. If it was actively looking for Shepard I want to know why."

"So what do you need me for?" the biotic asked. "Wouldn't the scientists be able to get that information?"

"As far as I know extracting information from a geth is a tricky enough feat. Shepard trusted Tali during the mission against Saren and I don't want this to become public knowledge." Kaidan could understand the admiral's concerns.

"But how can I help? I don't know anything about how a geth works." the only thing Kaidan knew was how hard his biotics had to be when he hit the machines with his power.

"We're sending our best engineers out there to investigate the geth. But you knew Shepard, you knew how he worked and what happened after the beacon gave him that vision." Anderson placed a hand on Kaidan's shoulder. "I know it's been hard son but if this geth was looking for Shepard we need to know why."

"Because of the Reapers?" Kaidan muttered darkly. "We all know this isn't over. The Council can bury their heads in the sand all they like but Sovereign was just the start."

"You don't need to convince us." Anderson shook his head. "But the Citadel is still recovering from the battle and losing Shepard so soon afterwards...it hasn't been easy."

"The geth did worship them. Any information on the Reapers and their plans will be invaluable." Hackett spoke when Kaidan became silent again. "If you're willing lieutenant I want you to go to Eden Prime and talk to it. Find out why it was looking for Shepard."

"It could try hacking our systems the second we get it back online." Kaidan said.

"If it proves hostile then you have full authority to take it out." the admiral said.

Kaidan was silent as he thought about it. The fact that a talking geth had been found was bizarre enough but it asked for Shepard by name. The commander had taken out countless of the machines so why was this one looking for him? Kaidan bit his lip, struggling to keep the sense of loss from overwhelming him. He was trying, he really was but something always came back to remind him that he couldn't save Shepard.

Maybe Hackett needed him to go to the colony because no one else was around. Everyone Shepard knew and worked with had gone their separate ways. Kaidan still felt lingering anger because of that. There had been a service held for Shepard once the Alliance declared him KIA.

Before Kaidan knew what was happening the people he thought of as friends had all but vanished. Tali he could understand but then Garrus and Wrex took off and he couldn't find Joker anywhere.

He wanted someone to talk to but he hadn't always been the most upfront of people. And Shepard had always managed to get him to talk. Shit he needed to stop thinking about this. Taking the mission and finding this geth...maybe it could help him.

"I'll go to Eden Prime." Kaidan answered.

"I appreciate it lieutenant." Hackett looked relieved. "Get ready to leave in three hours."

Kaidan saluted his superiors once he took the datapad from Hackett explaining where he would need to go for the mission. Kaidan couldn't help but wonder what Shepard would have done in his place.

No, he knew exactly what the commander would do. He'd want to talk to the geth, hear its side of the story. They weren't a great threat anymore to Citadel Space but that didn't stop the Alliance from sending out patrols to wipe out any pockets of resistance left.

If nothing else talking to a geth was going to be interesting.


	2. Eager To Please

**Chapter Two**

**Eager To Please**

_**Normandy SR2**_

_**Two Years Later**_

Shepard had dreamt of the Citadel again.

It was always the same dream too. He was charging at Saren, begging him to stop and think about what he was about to do. The turian put the gun to his neck and pulled the trigger, a look of gratitude and sorrow upon his features.

Then the fight against the machine Saren became and the sound of the fleet as they battled to destroy the Reaper. Just when Shepard was convinced they had won the day a piece of the alien had broken off and slammed right into the tower.

That was when the panic set in.

Darkness slithered across his body and no matter how much he struggled he couldn't break free. He tried screaming but no sound escaped him. Shepard shivered as he felt a deep bone chilling cold take hold of him. He could see a planet, the wreckage of a ship around him and the heat form the explosion.

He was dying and then he would wake up in a cold sweat, a silent scream upon his lips. Chakwas had given him pills to help but he preferred the nightmares to nothing. At least with the nightmares he was sure that he was still human and not some Frankenstein's monster Cerberus pieced together. Besides when he slept he could see Kaidan again.

Two years in oblivion had done nothing to dull his feelings for the biotic. He liked Kaidan a lot more than a commanding officer should for his subordinate. It wasn't that humanity frowned or spat on same sex relationships as much as they once did. No, the problem had been his own self defence tactics and the knowledge that sleeping with his lieutenant would have compromised the mission.

When Ashley died on Virmire Shepard couldn't even bring himself to admit why he really went back for Kaidan. The guilt over Ash's death had caused the commander to clam up entirely. When he learned Kaidan had survived the destruction of the Normandy the relief made him weak in the knees.

Shepard tossed the sweat soaked sheets from around his body and entered the bathroom to wash his face. The Illusive Man had told him that Kaidan disappeared two years ago and his file was classified. The commander didn't trust a thing that came out of the Illusive Man's mouth and instead he had Garrus and EDI look for anything that would help him find Kaidan. They tried every channel that existed and then some but Kaidan Alenko had simply vanished.

It was hard enough to accept that he was dead for two years and the first thing Shepard did once he was back on his feet was try to find his friends. He didn't trust Jacob or Miranda as far as he could throw them. Jacob seemed like a competent soldier and Shepard could respect that but he still joined Cerberus, an organization that murdered an Alliance admiral and performed horrific experiments on Alliance soldiers.

Miranda had all the warmth of the artic. She brought him back and while he did appreciate what she did he refused to fully trust her. She was loyal to the Illusive Man and the last thing Shepard wanted was for the leader of Cerberus to have any more leverage over him. At least he had Garrus around again but even that was strained and alien. Garrus had changed a lot since the days sent chasing after Saren.

He was bitter and angry now, consumed with finding the turian responsible for getting his squad killed on Omega. It wasn't that Shepard had problems talking to Garrus but rather the turian seemed to go out of his way to avoid talking to his old commander at all. Joker and EDI made time to talk to him and he actually liked Mordin even if the salarian had problems controlling his mouth.

He was happy to hear that Wrex was going everything he could to unite the krogan and Liara was still on Ilos examining the temples and ruins left behind by the Protheans. His missed having them around. Sometimes he felt so out of place on his own ship but the threat of the Collectors gave him a purpose.

He had seen what happened to Freedom's Progress and listened as Veetor explained what had happened there. Seeing Tali again had been really good and Shepard was impressed at the strong woman he met compared to the shy and inquisitive girl he saved from the Shadow Broker a lifetime ago.

Speaking of which the Normandy was heading back to the Citadel for the first time since her destruction. Shepard had put off meeting with the Council for as long as he could but it was a matter of time before they contacted him directly. Anderson had already sent a message and invited him to the Citadel so he could explain what he was doing.

It wouldn't matter.

Shepard stared at his reflection. The cracks in his skin were visible, the red cybernetics glowing beneath his new flesh. He fought the urge to scratch at his skin, to tear away the lie of what he was. He could see flecks of red in his blue eyes. In the darkness the red was more pronounced.

Turning away from the mirror Shepard checked his private terminal for any new messages. He would arrive at the Citadel in three hours so he had time to figure out what he was going to say to them.

But with Anderson he could at least get a straight answer about Kaidan. If anyone knew where he was then it would be the councillor. Maybe the Illusive Man was right and dwelling on the past was only hindering him from doing his mission but Shepard couldn't think of another way to move forward.

The way Miranda, Jacob and even Garrus talked to him made him feel angry and detached. Time had stopped for him. He had died and two years had gone by and now everyone was expecting him to just shake it off and move on. He died for fuck's sake! He didn't take an afternoon nap. Jesus, did they think he was a machine?

But he still put on a brave face, became Commander Shepard on the field and did his job. He earned the right to ask about old friends and try to find them. The Illusive Man could go fuck himself for all Shepard cared. With nothing new on his terminal Shepard got ready to take a shower.

Might as well make a good impression with the Council again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Citadel<strong>_

_**Presidium **_

"Shepard!"

The sound of relief in Anderson's voice brought a smile to the soldier as he walked into the councillor's office. Anderson hadn't changed much it seemed as he clasped Shepard's hand in a firm grip. The images of the councillors flickered at the other end of the room but they said nothing as Shepard was reunited with his friend.

Garrus and Mordin flanked him but remained back out of the Council's sight. Shepard was the one they wanted to see and the commander was already preparing himself to explain his actions and why he joined Cerberus. The meeting went about as well as Shepard expected but they did reinstate his Spectre status. it was better than nothing but once again Shepard was on his own to save the missing colonies.

"It doesn't get any easier." Anderson clasped his shoulder. "But I am glad to see you again."

"Same here Anderson." a smirk twitched his lips. "But you'd think they would listen to me after the attack two years ago."

"Believe me we tried to make them understand." Anderson leaned on the balcony overlooking the Presidium below. "Liara tried for months to get Vigil to work again but the VI was just too degraded."

"How is she?" Shepard asked.

"Making quite a name for herself these days." the older man smiled sagely. "She's determined to find anything else the Protheans left behind in connection to the Reapers. We're not letting this go Shepard...we never did."

"And I'm grateful for that. What about the geth?" Shepard asked. "Last time I was here they were still putting up a fight. They're not the bogeymen they once were."

"That makes my job easier." the commander bit his lip. "Listen, I wanted to ask about Kaidan."

"Yeah...I thought you would." Shepard felt his blood go cold when Anderson's face gave nothing away. He went quiet for a while before taking a breath. "Something happened two years ago. It was three months after you died."

"What happened?" Shepard asked. Garrus stared at the councillor, curiosity in his own features.

"The files were sealed and everything about it made classified." Anderson said but Shepard cut in sharply.

"Anderson, please...I need to know where he is." Shepard was grateful that he kept the desperation out of his voce. "I think saving the Citadel earned me that."

"There was a geth on Eden Prime. According to reports it talked and asked for you by name." Anderson replied but he refused to meet Shepard's stare."Kaidan was sent out there to investigate it and report back why it was looking for you."

"Did the geth attack?" Garrus asked when Shepard fell silent, his mind going through different scenarios. A talking geth was looking for him? And Kaidan went to investigate it? There's no way in hell Kaidan would allow a geth to get the better of him.

"No...in fact Alenko helped it." Anderson rubbed his face. "I'm sorry commander but your old crewmate attacked Alliance soldiers and helped a geth escape confinement. Hackett and I tried everything in our power but he was branded a traitor to the Alliance. Nobody's seen him since."

"What the hell was he thinking?" Garrus growled. Alenko had always been level headed and cautious. There had to be a mistake.

"This isn't a joke?" Shepard let his mask crack so only Anderson could see.

"I'm sorry son." Anderson looked like he meant it. "Kaidan was a good soldier and I know he had to have a reason for doing what he did."

"Thanks...thanks for telling me." Shepard murmured. He turned and swiftly left the room, ignoring Garrus and Mordin as he went. he heard Anderson calling his name but he had to get out of there.

He couldn't wrap his head around this. Kaidan, a traitor to the Alliance? There's just no way that was true. Kaidan had worked damn hard for his career.

Shepard didn't stop until he reached the elevators and hit the button fiercely. When the doors slid shut he slammed his fist against the wall, a scream of frustration forcing its way out of his mouth. Everything he knew was spinning out of control. Anderson had been helpful, still the same man who believed Shepard about the Reapers but he wanted to see Kaidan.

"Shepard?" Miranda's voice jolted him from his thoughts. "Shepard, I need to talk to you."

"This isn't a good time Miranda." Shepard snapped harshly. He just wanted them to leave him the fuck alone.

"The Illusive Man wants a word with you." Miranda replied instantly. "He has a new dossier he thinks you may be interested in."

"Fine...give me five minutes." Shepard cut her off before she could answer.

Couldn't they just let him have a minute to himself? He wasn't sure how long he just stood there trying to breathe easily again. Eventually he hit the button that would take him to the docking area. The sooner he was away from this place the better.

"What do you want?" Shepard crossed his arms.

"I trust your meeting with the Council went well?" The Illusive Man asked as he drank something that probably cost more than Shepard made in a year.

"It went as expected." the commander shrugged. "Miranda said you have a dossier for me."

"I picked up some interesting information from one of the human colonies. Since the Collectors started their abductions I like to keep tabs on the colonies." he sat on his chair and tapped a few keys on the holographic keypad next to him. "A geth was seen on the outskirts of the colony. If the geth are there it may be worth investigating."

"The colonists can handle a geth." Shepard frowned. "If they lasted out in the Terminus Systems this long it shouldn't be a problem."

"But this one might be. My information says the geth talked."

* * *

><p>Things will start heating up next chapter. I wanted to go deeper into Shepard's psyche especially with his resurrection and the fact everyone he knew moved on or changed.<p>

Also a big thank you to PeasAndCheese, TheNexusDragon, andrewjameswilliams, SailorElfGirl, Nevyn and Ryuosen for their kind reviews. I hope I continue to please.


	3. Between Two Lungs

**Chapter Three**

**Between Two Lungs**

Ferris Fields was a beautiful place.

Maybe in another life Kaidan could've settled down here when he retired from the Alliance. He would've bought a little house on the shoreline. He always loved the view of the water thanks to the times he spent on that balcony back home overlooking English Bay. He heard Legion moving about behind him as the geth put the finishing touches to the new sniper rifle he found.

Glancing at his Omni-tool Kaidan noticed a new message from his contact on Illium. The biotic tapped a few keys then watched as the message unfolded. As he read the words something filled his heart he hadn't felt in two years. Kaidan breathed out as he finished reading the message, a gasp of disbelief escaping him. Legion stopped what he was doing and turned to his companion.

"Kaidan, are you unwell?" the machine helped the biotic onto his feet.

"Mel just sent me a message. It's about Shepard." Kaidan stared at the geth who had in turn gone silent. "People have claimed to have seen him on Omega."

"Do you believe this information to be accurate?" Legion's single eye flashed.

"It's not just Omega. There's reports of a ship matching the Normandy that's been docking there recently." Kaidan stared at his Omni-tool. "I've waited two years for this…God, I don't know what to feel."

"If Shepard-Commander lives then we must find him. The Collectors are increasing their attacks." Legion responded.

"I know…" Kaidan groused as he switched off his Omni-tool. "If he's out there…what the hell am I gonna say to him?"

"Is 'hello' not the customary greeting?" Legion's metal flaps above his eye started moving. The biotic glared at his companion before realising Legion was joking.

"Since when do geth have a sense of humour?" Kaidan smirked a little.

"We have reached consensus that you are to blame." The machine replied.

"Very funny…" Kaidan was grateful for his friend especially in moments like this. Bringing up his Omni-tool again he sent a message to Mel. "He'll keep us updated. We need to leave before the Alliance finds us."

Kaidan had thought about what he was going to do a thousand times if Shepard had come back. For two years he held onto the small hope that perhaps his choice had meant something.

Legion had been there when he made that choice and it felt like another lifetime now. So much had happened in the past two years and thanks to the information network legion had installed on Illium they were out here tracking the Collectors. Kaidan had this to keep him going, to stop thinking about a universe without Shepard in it.

For two years he had been running from the Alliance, driven by the thread of hope that Shepard could be brought back. He had never truly believed what Cerberus had told him. For the longest time he wondered if he had made a terrible mistake giving Shepard over to them. But the Reapers were still coming of that he was certain and there was only so much he and Legion could do.

The simple truth was that the galaxy still needed Michael Shepard. But now the reports were arriving of a man fitting Shepard's description causing trouble on Omega. He wanted to believe that it was real more than anything in the universe. He didn't want to feel any kind of hope. But it wasn't Cerberus that gave him that hope. He glanced to the machine standing next to him.

Even now Kaidan could hardly believe it. For two years it had been him and the talking geth he had freed from the Alliance. Legion had been the one to give Kaidan a chance at saving Shepard.

He had tried to get the Alliance involved but anything from a geth could only mean trouble. Legion would've ended up taken apart and the information he had would be lost forever. It was because of Legion Kaidan was even here now feeling that spark of hope returning to him. He honestly didn't think in a million years that a geth would have become his closest friend…his only friend now.

"The ship has been repaired. We suggest leaving this planet soon." Legion said after a moment.

Ferris Fields was also an Alliance protected colony, rare for this region but the humans living here needed to feel secure. There was a small squad that kept within the colony and but Legion had been spotted by a colonist. For days Kaidan had managed to keep Legion from being discovered while the geth made the repairs to their small ship.

The damage had been pretty bad and without decent parts Legion had to improvise. Kaidan had no choice but to enter the colony and trade what supplies he had for parts. By a stroke of luck no one recognised him and he found a good trader partner with Steve Cortez. The man seemed to have supply lines all across Citadel Space and even within the Terminus Systems.

Kaidan didn't go out of his way to talk to the other colonists but Steve had an ability to get him to stop and talk for a little while.

The only thing Kaidan was worried about was Steve's other half Robert Miller. He was an Alliance marine and stationed on Ferris Fields for the time being. Kaidan had talked to him a few times and he seemed like a laidback kind of guy. Steve also had a talent for getting Robert to do whatever the hell he wanted when he turned those bright blue eyes on him.

Kaidan couldn't help but smirk at how the two men interacted with one another so it wasn't a surprise when Steve told him he and Robert were married. Then again when Robert first met Kaidan just as he made Steve laugh at a bad joke the man had given him a look that could melt glass. Kaidan liked them and the last thing he wanted was for them find out the truth. Now that the ship was fixed they could get off this planet and head to Illium.

"Kaidan…" Legion sounded pensive which immediately attracted all of Kaidan's attention.

A large shadow covered the immediate area followed by a deep humming noise. Kaidan looked for the source of the sound and stared in dawning shock at what was above him.

The clouds had turned black and yellow energy flashed across the sky. A thick black cloud started to move down then turned towards the main settlement as what looked like a ship broke the atmosphere of the planet and descended. Even from where he stood Kaidan could hear the screaming of the colonists. Legion was taking a look through his scope at the sentient cloud.

"Swarms." The geth lowered his gun. "We most leave immediately."

"What the hell is that thing Legion?" Kaidan gripped his pistol.

"Information from the geth identifies it as a Collector vessel." The machine replied. "The Shadow Broker kept detailed records on them."

"Yeah..." Kaidan still felt anger at the mention of the Shadow Broker. The son of a bitch had been ready to sell Shepard's remains to the Collectors two years ago.

"There is something else Kaidan. Information taken from Alliance files suggests it is the same ship that destroyed the SR Normandy two years ago."

And there it was.

Searing white hot rage boiled within Kaidan. He didn't think he was capable of hating something so much as he did right now. He had waited for this. He had spent so much time trying to find the ones responsible for Shepard's death. Kaidan could feel his biotics flaring to life as he started to make his way down to the colony.

The screaming was getting worse and the black cloud had now fallen across the main compound. Through his red haze Kaidan knew he had to help. The Alliance soldier in him wouldn't leave this people o the mercy of those things. Legion followed after the biotic as he charged down the hill towards the settlement.

"Swarms incoming." Legion reported as the black cloud started moving towards Kaidan's position.

"Shit!" Kaidan's biotics flared to life and a mass effect field came up around them.

"You cannot sustain this field for long." Legion fired at the swarm cloud.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Kaidan started to move towards the colony.

Kaidan managed to keep the field up just as he reached the outskirts of the colony. He swallowed when he saw bodies scattered across the grass, all of them frozen where they were. Several large bugs were skittering over them. Kaidan snarled as he shoved them aside with his biotic field and continued onwards.

This was the closest to an attack he and Legion had ever seen and Kaidan could feel a migraine developing as the swarms slammed into his field. If he could find even one colonist and get them out of here and back to the Citadel then the Alliance would have to do something. The biotic wasn't leaving without his proof.

As he moved further towards the colony entrance Kaidan could make out movement from just ahead. Someone was firing at the swarms, never stopping until they reached the edge of the colony. Kaidan felt his heart leap when he realised it was Robert. The swarm cloud was getting closer to him but he kept running.

The soldier made it onto the grasslands but he'd be overtaken in minutes. Using all his strength Kaidan started running towards the soldier.

"Robert!" he yelled at the man. "Legion, pull him into the field now!"

The geth complied and run outside the energy barrier. The second Robert saw him he started to go for his gun but Legion reached the man quickly. Grabbing him by the wrists he pulled the flailing marine into the field. Kaidan stopped behind a large boulder and knelt down so he was level with a gasping Robert.

"What the fuck!" Robert tried going for his pistol again but Kaidan spoke up.

"Legion just saved your ass and I need your help." The biotic didn't have time to explain.

"That thing's a geth!" the marine yelled back. "What the fuck is going on Kaidan?"

"Listen, I know you need answers but we need to get out of here before the Collectors start arriving." Kaidan gritted his teeth against the flaring pain in his head.

"It is unlikely we can save more. We should return to our ship." Legion said causing Robert to stare at the machine.

"Robert!" Kaidan snapped at him. Green eyes turned to glance at the biotic, shock and fear in those emerald depths. "Did you see anyone else?"

"No..." he shook his head. "Those bugs, they stung people and froze them. I..." his face went drastically pale. "Oh god, where's Steve?"

"I didn't see him." Kaidan groaned. His migraine was getting worse. He could feel the swarms slamming again into the field repeatedly.

"Steve?" Robert tapped the ear piece. "Steve baby, please answer me!"

"Robert? Robert, oh god what's going on? Where are you?" Steve's voice crackled in his ear.

"Thank god..." Robert went weak with relief. "I'm with Kaidan. We're outside the colony."

"Stay there! I'm coming to get you." Steve must have been inside his shuttle. He'd been overseeing construction of a new section of the colony for the past few weeks.

"No! You'll get taken too!" Robert pleaded. He'd seen those monsters dragging people away, frozen and unable to fight back.

Right after the cloud hit Robert had tried to usher people out of the colony but the bugs just brought them down. He'd made it to a warehouse when he saw it.

The large alien with yellow eyes and wings that commanded the others. There were only four of them when he made a break for the exit and he'd already used most of his ammo on the bugs.

"We will not make it back to our ship." Legion stared at the marine. "Steve is our best option for escape."

"He better hurry up..." Kaidan muttered. He staggered and fell to his knees.

"You can't make me bring him here! He'll get taken!" the marine snarled but Kaidan refused t back down.

"And if we don't make it out of here more colonies are going to get hit like this. Do you really think Steve's gonna leave you?" Robert gulped when blood starting dripping from Kaidan's nose. He was running out of strength.

"If the shuttle door stays within the field we can escape." Legion suggested.

"Shit!" Robert knew they were right. Steve's shuttle was the only way out of here now.

"Steve, Kaidan's set up a biotic field but he's running out of time." Robert hated bringing Steve right into this after he'd seen what those swarms did to the colonists. "The swarms can't enter it."

"I'm coming to get you." Steve promised.

Robert gave their location and then waited. Legion handed him some ammo that it managed to reserve and the marine took them without question. How the fuck had his life gotten so turned around? Those bugs and the aliens that came with them had arrived out of nowhere and now a talking geth was helping him fight off said bugs.

An eternity passed before the sound of an engine was heard over the swarms. Robert gripped Kaidan's shoulder when the biotic started to sway and the field started getting weaker.

"Just hold on Kaidan..." Robert pleaded with the man. Legion was also kneeling next to Kaidan and Robert may have imagined it but from the movements the machine made it looked like it was worried about the man.

"He said your name is Legion?" Robert asked the geth.

"Yes." the metallic voice sent shivers down his spine.

"I don't know what the hell's going on anymore but..." the marine took a breath. "Thanks for saving my life."

* * *

><p>More backstory about Kaidan and Legion will happen and next chapter we're going back to Shepard.<p>

Once again big thank you to everyone who reviewed and faved this story. Now that Easter break is here I'll have more time to write :)


	4. Chasing Daylight

**Chapter Four**

**Chasing Daylight**

It there was one thing Shepard was good at it was chasing after a rumour only to find a galactic wide problem waiting for him at the end of it.

During his search for Saren he had chased after whatever rumour came his way only to find the Thorian, cloned krogan and a rachni queen. Staring at the dossier in his hand Shepard couldn't do anything to smother the glimmer of hope in his heart.

If the geth was still there at Ferris Fields then this was his chance to find Kaidan but the chance that the geth was still there seemed unlikely. Shepard had learned from childhood to never get his hopes up but this was the closest he had gotten to finding Kaidan again.

Joker hadn't said anything when Shepard told him about Kaidan's actions but the pilot then said that if Kaidan did something with the geth it had to be for the best reasons.

Shepard really wanted to believe that but he kept silent as Joker punched in the co-ordinates to the planet. No one said a word to the commander when he retreated to his quarters and stayed there for the duration of the flight. He was trying to sort out what he was going to say if he found Kaidan there but nothing seemed good enough. Shit, he wasn't getting anywhere acting like this.

This was another mission.

He was following a lead given to him by the Illusive Man and so far he hadn't been proven wrong. Shepard needed to build this team to stop the Collectors and that should be the only thing that matters now. Shepard left his quarters with determination in his steps and hit the button for the CIC. he was taking Mordin and Garrus with him for this mission. If anybody needed medical attention then the salarian would be able to help and he trusted Garrus with his life.

The last thing he needed was for Cerberus to interfere and take the geth if it was still on the planet. He doubted Miranda would be able to resist taking a speaking geth apart. Shepard entered the armoury and immediately starting picking the gear he would be taking into the field.

He was aware of Jacob staring at him but the soldier wisely kept his mouth shut. When he got back from the Citadel the subject of Kaidan Alenko became taboo. Garrus had openly glared at anyone who asked what happened to the commander when he visited Anderson. He hated that his crew seemed to be walking on eggshells around him and he knew that something had to be done about it.

Seeing the emptiness of Freedom's Progress had filled Shepard with determination to stop the Collectors from taking anymore colonists but the news about Kaidan had thrown him off kilter. He wanted to find some kind of closure on this mission.

Anything was better than this purgatory he was in.

When Joker announced that they were nearing the planet Shepard felt relief and he made his way down to the shuttle. Ferris Fields was a small colony compared to most others so he'd start by asking the locals about the geth.

"Commander, we're getting a distress beacon from the colony." Joker said just as Shepard was ready to board the shuttle.

"Who's broadcasting it?" the commander asked.

"The signal is Alliance in origin. Do you wish me to launch a probe to the colony?" EDI inquired.

"Let's not take any chances." Shepard replied and permitted EDI to send the probe. "What have you got?"

"There is a ship near the colony's main compound. It is not of any model known to Citadel Space or the Terminus Systems." EDI answered back. "The signal is coming from a valley not far from the colony."

"Alright, send me the exact co-ordinates. We'll look for survivors and find out what happened here." Shepard stepped into the shuttle.

"Understood commander." Garrus nodded.

"Alien ship on human colony. Maybe Collectors?" Mordin stroked his chin.

"If it is they're about to have a very bad day." Shepard leaned against the wall as the shuttle took off down to the colony.

Not wanting to draw too much attention Shepard ordered the pilot to land the shuttle in the valley region where the signal was coming from. The moment he stepped out of the shuttle Shepard could make out the ship and he had to admit it was unlike anything he'd ever seen. It looked like it had been carved out of rock and melded with steel.

He had a feeling whoever built that thing wasn't exactly friendly. Just looking at it gave him the chills. Garrus and Mordin followed closely behind him as he followed the signal to its source. The valley looked peaceful and there was no sign of battle or alien life forms.

"EDI, any sign of life around here?" Shepard asked the AI.

"Negative Shepard. However there was an energy spike from the ship." EDI reported. "It may be powering up."

"If we're lucky we can get to the beacon without drawing attention." the marine said.

"Unlikely. I have detected several life forms coming from the direction of the beacon. It seems something else has now detected the signal." EDI told them. "The rest of the aliens are returning to the ship."

"Let's get to that signal quick." Shepard started to run across the grasslands.

When they made it to the site he stopped and motioned for his companions to get behind some cover. Crouching down behind some rocks Shepard stared at the aliens that had surrounded a crashed Alliance shuttle. He recognized them from Veetor's data feed but to see a Collector in person was something else entirely.

They were firing energy weapons against the shuttle but an energy shield was protecting it for the time being. Most of them were grouped together allowing Shepard an opportunity to use his biotics against them. Nodding at Garrus who brought up his sniper rifle Shepard let his biotics flare to life and send a shockwave directly towards them.

The blue energy slammed into the Collectors sending them flying against trees and the shuttle. Garrus took a few out with well placed headshots while Mordin froze the others.

Shepard fired rapidly into the gathered crowd as the Collectors began to fire back. Yellow beams of energy hit the rocks they were using as cover sending pieces of rubble scattering around the place. Shepard waited for a break in their firing then sent another shockwave at them.

"Assuming control."

Shepard stopped firing when he heard a voice issuing a new order. The last Collector standing was lifted into the air surrounded by black and yellow light, its four eyes glowing with fire and when it touched ground again the voice spoke.

"We know this hurts you Shepard." the possessed Collector sent its own wave of power at the group, causing the rocks to be blown apart.

"What the hell is that thing?" Garrus yelled over the gunfire.

"Just keep firing at it!" Shepard ordered.

"If I must tear you apart Shepard I will." the voice spoke again.

The commander activated his incendiary ammo and used whatever bullets he had left. He breathed out in relief when he saw the barrier collapse leaving the armour plating beneath. Another attack from the creature sent Shepard running for whatever cover he could find while Mordin managed to freeze him for a few seconds. Garrus took the opportunity to send a concussive shot right into the alien's head.

"There are no other signs of life Shepard." EDI reported.

"Thanks EDI." he motioned for Garrus and Mordin to approach the shuttle. "Let's get this shuttle open."

A loud rumble shook the ground beneath them and EDI reported that the ship was ready to leave. Glancing towards the ship Shepard watched as it took off, leaving behind dust, rocks and an empty colony.

He felt anger a surge through him. They weren't quick enough to save the colony but at least he got some idea of how the Collectors fight now. Garrus managed to take readings of the shuttle and indeed there was an energy barrier around the vessel.

"Hello?" a voice whispered. Shepard brought up his Omni-tool and cleaned up the static a little.

"This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy. We've neutralized the hostiles." he heard someone gasp in relief.

"Thank god. We'll lower to barrier now but we have a man here who needs immediate medical treatment."

"We have a doctor here. Let's get you somewhere safe ok?" Shepard answered.

The barrier dropped and the shuttle doors began to open. Mordin was ready with medi-gel and when the doors opened Shepard came face to face with a geth. The flashlight flickered and the metal flaps went up and down rapidly. Attacking solely on instinct he drew up his pistol and got ready to fire.

"Wait!" a man dressed in marine fatigues stepped in front of Shepard. "Don't shoot it. I know this'll sound insane but we're alive because of that geth."

"Now I've heard everything." Garrus kept his rifle aimed at the machine's head.

"Shepard-Commander."

Blue eyes widened when the geth spoke and gently pushed the marine aside. It stepped off the shuttle and stood directly before the silent human. For a moment the geth just stood there looking at him then a hand was raised and it was holding it out towards Shepard.

"It is good to meet you."

"Fascinating. Showing manners. We should listen to it." Mordin said excitedly.

"It's wearing your armour commander." Garrus pointed out. "Where did it find it?"

"Who are you?" Shepard asked as he lowered his gun.

"Legion. It is the name Kaidan Alenko gave to this unit."

"Kaidan?" Shepard breathed out. He didn't realise how much he was hoping for this rumour to be true until he felt that surge of hope in his chest.

"You know Kaidan?" the marine interrupted them.

"He served with me two years ago." Shepard answered even with the lump in his throat.

"Robert! We need to leave now!" another voice called from the shuttle.

"We need a doctor in here." the marine, Robert said.

Shepard followed after Mordin while Garrus kept an eye on the geth. The commander winced when he saw how bad the crash must have been. The interior of the shuttle was a complete mess and there was a dark skinned man kneeling next to a prone figure on the floor. Robert gripped the man's hand and offered him a smile.

"He's getting worse Robert." the dark skinned man gulped.

"We're getting out of here now Steve." Robert glanced up at Shepard who nodded.

"Let me see the patient." Mordin ordered.

Steve moved aside allowing Shepard a view of the unconscious man. The world around him dissolved when he took in the sight of a deathly pale face and bloody nose. His hair was mussed and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Blood was visible from his ears and mouth. Kaidan Alenko looked like hell and he was still a gorgeous sight.

"Kaidan..." Shepard knelt down next to him and gently pushed his shoulder. "God, what happened to him?"

"He used his biotics to keep the swarms out. He collapsed right when you arrived." Steve explained.

"Legion boosted the shuttle's shields. It took the pressure off Kaidan but he was bad shape." Robert said.

"Accelerated heart rate. Experiencing extreme pain. Migraines I think." Mordin muttered. The salarian turned to Shepard. "What about his implants? What make are they?"

"Kaidan's an L2 biotic." Shepard said. He gently wiped the blood away from Kaidan's mouth. "We need to get out of here now."

He heard Robert and Steve thank him but nothing else mattered to Shepard as he stared down at the man he'd been thinking about constantly since his revival. Whatever else happened Kaidan was still a good man.

He still stayed and helped these people against the Collectors. Shepard had so many questions to ask him once he woke up, there were so many things he wanted to say. He'd stayed and almost died protecting these people. He'd even named a geth for god sake.

Right now Kaidan needed medical help and Mordin and Chakwas were the best medical officers Shepard knew. He'd send Kaidan and the others back to the Normandy then bring a team down and make a sweep of the colony for anymore survivors.

For the first time since waking up on that Cerberus facility Shepard was feeling a little more like himself.

* * *

><p>Our boys are back together :)<p>

The reunion is coming soon as well as some questions and answers.

Thanks to my reviewers and everyone who faved this.


	5. September Ended

**Chapter Five**

**September Ended**

Robert Miller could remember the day when he watched Commander Michael Shepard be made the first human Spectre. He had been on some downtime at a bar with Steve when the news feed came on and the crowd had watched in rapt silence as one of their own was given this honour. He had to admit that he always wanted to meet the man.

He survived a batarian raid on Mindior when he was sixteen. He had saved Elysium during the Blitz and stopped Saren from taking control of the Citadel. Guys like him don't come along often and Robert had to admit meeting the man himself was better than he thought.

Shepard was quiet and reserved but he made time for his crew. Robert would hear whispers of how the commander had saved remote outposts and small colonies from destruction. He watched as Shepard made sure the geth was safe and Alenko was getting the best treatment possible.

It hadn't bothered him when the commander asked for a few days before he took them back to the Citadel and Steve was already making himself useful by updating the shuttle. Robert was uneasy being surrounded by Cerberus but Shepard had pulled his ass out of the fire and more than that he saved Steve. The marine didn't care that Kaidan wasn't part of the Alliance anymore. The man stayed behind to save him.

That was all that mattered.

Robert hit the button that would take him down to the cargo hold. He had been about to visit Kaidan when he spotted Shepard walking into the med bay and something told him to leave it be for now.

He'd seen how Shepard had watched the unconscious biotic and Robert felt sympathetic for the man. It was never easy watching someone you care about lying there helpless while all you could do was hope and pray everything would be fine.

Just the thought of losing Steve was unbearable and imagining a universe without those beautiful blue eyes and inspiring smile filled him with crippling despair. Once the elevator reached the cargo hold Robert moved past the crates until he reached the shuttle. Steve was busy looking over some datapads had was given concerning the shuttle's potential weapon systems.

"You never could take a breather." Robert murmured when he wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, his nose pressed against his husband's neck as he inhaled his scent.

"You know me. I wanna be useful." Steve grinned in reply. "How's Kaidan doing?"

"He's still in rough shape." Robert sighed causing Steve to take his hands and hold them, a lifeline when he needed it. "If he hadn't been there Steve...I..."

"Don't say it." the pilot turned around and stared into pain filled green eyes. "He was there and he saved you."

"With a geth." Robert managed to smile a little. "And I thought this galaxy was crazy enough. But I can't stop thinking about what happened."

"The Collectors?" Steve didn't want to think about them. Everyone he knew, his friends were gone because of them. He hated feeling so helpless. "Shepard's gonna stop them."

"You think so?" Robert asked.

"He's out here doing something about the Collectors. The Alliance didn't think they were worth worrying about." Steve moved past Robert to start typing in some new orders for parts. "Our friends are gone Rob..."

"I know." the marine rubbed his neck. "But the Alliance has gotta do something now. When we tell them what happened on Ferris Fields they can't just ignore it."

"Like what happened on the Citadel? You were there Rob. You saw that ship Saren had command of." Steve had a good point. "Shepard saved our asses then and he'll do it again out here."

"You sound sure of that." Robert raised an eyebrow. "Getting a little starry eyed around the commander? Should I be worried?"

"You're one to talk." Steve laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." the man looked away.

"Oh? Remember when you took me out for my birthday three years ago? The evening was quite romantic but the second you saw the vids of the first human Spectre I needed a mop to clean the drool." Steve grinned at Robert's flustered look.

"You punished me enough for that." it really was amazing that a man like Robert was able to pout at his age and pull it off. "Sleeping on the couch isn't exactly fun."

"There are some things you don't do to a man who hasn't seen his boyfriend for weeks Rob and ignoring him on his birthday is pretty damn high on the list."

Steve revelled in the humour and the red face his husband was now sporting. As long as he had this closeness, as long as he had Robert he would be fine. When the marine relented and kissed the dark skinned pilot Steve shivered as he thought about what would've happened if Kaidan and Legion had never been there on Ferris Fields.

He couldn't have existed without this warmth. Robert pulled his husband against his body keeping their lips locked together. Steve didn't care what the Alliance said about Alenko and he didn't care they were aboard a Cerberus ship.

Kaidan and Legion had saved his husband. He couldn't repay them enough for this. How could he repay someone for saving his world anyway?

There was just no world without Robert and the least he could do was make Shepard's job a little easier.

* * *

><p>Three days.<p>

That was the length of time Kaidan had been sleeping since he was brought onto the Normandy along with Legion. Needless to say Miranda wanted to take the machine for experimentation while Jacob wanted to put it in the airlock. Mordin and Chakwas were tending to Kaidan while Shepard asked Garrus and EDI to keep an eye on Legion.

Shepard was aware of the tension consuming the ship and he couldn't blame the crew for being wary of Legion but that geth had the answers concerning what happened two years ago to Kaidan. Steve and Robert were also in the med bay visiting Kaidan and most likely avoiding the Cerberus people around them.

Shepard had explained to them what he was doing with Cerberus and his mission to defeat the Collectors. While neither man was happy with it they understood and Steve offered to set up procurement chains so Shepard could buy better gear instead of having to search for resources all the time.

It soon became evident that Steve was a genius when it came to shuttles and the Hammerhead. As thanks for saving them on Ferris Fields had offered to fix up the shuttle and upgrade the systems.

Between that and setting up the new supply chains Shepard was tempted to ask Steve to stay on board the ship. Robert was an Alliance marine to the core and Shepard doubted that stealing the man's husband was a good idea.

He had asked them both to give them time before he dropped them off at the Citadel. He was worried sick about Kaidan but he couldn't risk taking him to the Citadel hospital. Thankfully both Steve and Robert understood.

They seemed like good people and the commander was glad he was able to save them from the Collectors. It sickened him to his core that the aliens had taken so many men, women and children so easily.

The Illusive Man said that he was working on tracking a new lead and that Shepard should keep a close eye on the geth. Shepard had placed Legion in the AIR Core room for the time being and had only talked to him once during the past three days. Shepard had asked where he and Kaidan met and why the former Alliance marine had basically destroyed his career freeing Legion.

Then the strangest damn thing happened.

Legion had stared at Shepard for a long time, that flashlight blinking on and off as it considered answering. Miranda had been present during the exchange and when she lost her patience with Legion's silence she demanded to know what happened on Eden Prime. Legion had simply answered that it had promised Kaidan not to tell Shepard.

That was something the biotic wanted to do himself. It was bizarre enough that a geth was adamant about keeping a promise but the way it spoke about Kaidan, as if it had no doubt he would wake up, that was what stuck with Shepard. There was loyalty there that he couldn't fathom yet.

"Commander..." Chakwas greeted him when he entered the med bay. "I'm sorry but there's still no change."

"What about the implants?" he asked.

"They're intact as we mentioned before but Kaidan used a vast majority of his strength keeping the field active." Chakwas handed Shepard a datapad. "His body was pushed beyond its limits commander. More than anything he needs to recover on his own."

"Thanks doc." Shepard kept his gaze on the prone figure nearby. "Could I have a minute alone?"

"Absolutely." Chakwas gently touched his shoulder and smiled. She wanted him to know that he wasn't alone in this and she'd do whatever it took to keep Kaidan safe and alive.

"Hey Kaidan..." Shepard pulled a chair next to the bed. Leaning forward he put his elbows on the bed and exhaled.

"Do you have any idea how pissed I am? I wake up after two years and nothing is the same. I tried looking for you but you've gone rogue and taken a geth along for the ride. I needed something that I knew and could rely on but you weren't there." Shepard bit his lip. It wasn't going to do any good being angry at him. "I don't know if you can hear me but I need you to know this. I missed you Kaidan."

Shepard took one of Kaidan's hands in his and shivered at the cold feel of his skin.

"Whatever your reasons I know you had the best intentions. So you better wake up and explain them to me. Your friend Legion isn't being very helpful."

Shepard pressed a kiss to Kaidan's knuckles. He had a mission to complete and he still had to build his team. He knew this wasn't the time to be selfish but he had put his own needs on hold for long enough. Dammit he deserved this at least didn't he?

"Get better Kaidan. That's an order."

"Shepard?"

If there was a voice of God that was it.

The commander felt his heart seize in his chest when the cold hand in his own weakly squeezed his fingers. Brown eyes fluttered open and fixed upon Shepard's face. Shepard tried to call for Chakwas but his voice caught in his throat. All that existed for him were those warm hazel eyes.

"It's me Kaidan." Shepard gripped Kaidan's hand. "It's me."

"Good dream..." the biotic smiled serenely. "Wanted to see you."

"This is real Kaidan." he brought up that cold hand to press against his cheek. "I found you on Ferris Fields. You're back on the Normandy."

"Head hurts..." Kaidan moaned as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Chakwas!" Shepard finally called for the doctor. What was he thinking? Kaidan still needed medical attention. Chakwas entered the med bay and immediately activated her Omni-tool over Kaidan. "I'm sorry Kaidan. We'll talk later ok?"

"No!" Kaidan found a surge of strength and pulled Shepard's hand back. "Stay...please stay. Let me live...live in this illusion."

"I'll stay Kaidan." Shepard settled onto the chair while Chakwas began running tests. "I'll stay."

* * *

><p>And cue ME3 love theme.<p>

Not exactly the chapter I wanted to write but Robert and Steve took up more time than I thought and I just wanted an excuse to write them. Steve, the little thief stole my heart in the game. I had every intention of romancing him but the way Kaidan and my M!Shep interacted with one another was just too good. Seriously the tension between them was just smouldering.

I never played ME1 with the gender mod and I kept my Shep alone for ME3 but the way he and Kaidan went on in that game you'd swear there was something going on before.

Damn you BioWare!

How dare you make me choose between two insanely cute men :(

I'm going to see about uploading another two chapters before next Wednesday. I'll be in Worcester for four days so the story will be on hold until I get back.


	6. Reunion

**Chapter Six**

**Reunion **

The change in the Commander was remarkable.

Word quickly spread among the crew that Kaidan Alenko was awake and making great progress thanks to Mordin and Chakwas. Shepard had found strength in this and he was moving forward with building his team again at least until Chakwas said Kaidan was up for visitors.

He had been recruited the krogan and while Grunt wasn't what they had been after he was still a valuable asset to the squad. Now that he was reassured about Kaidan the commander ordered the Normandy back to the Citadel as he arranged a meeting with Anderson and the Council. Both Robert and Steve were ready to give their statement about what happened on Ferris Fields and Shepard wanted to hope that the Council would take this to heart.

But he wasn't going to hold his breath.

Joker brought the ship to the vast space station and Shepard disembarked along with the Alliance survivors. He wanted to get this over with and get back to visiting Kaidan. Robert and Steve were given strange looks by fellow Alliance soldiers when they were seen walking next to Commander Shepard.

The N7 marine wasn't surprised at the looks he was getting. Even out in the Terminus Systems it would be a matter of time before news of his activities got back here. When they reached the embassies Anderson was already there.

"It's good to see you in one piece Commander." the older man shook his hand. "And I take it these two are the survivors from Ferris Fields."

"That's right." Shepard nodded. He stepped aside to let Anderson talk to them. "They can tell you what the Collectors are doing out there."

"It was unbelievable sir." Robert said. "They took the colony before anyone could launch a counterattack."

"Their ship was unlike anything I've seen." Steve spoke up. "And there were swarms of these small bugs. They incapacitate anyone they touch."

"That explains why there was never any evidence at Freedom's Progress of a struggle." Shepard affirmed. "They were never given a chance to fight back."

"Steve and I are here because of the commander." Robert glanced to the man in question. "Guess the journalists didn't make up his talent for swooping in to save the day at the last second."

"You're lucky to be here son." Anderson crossed his arms. "The Council can't ignore this. Losing Freedom's Progress and Ferris Fields within weeks of each other is going to make other colonists nervous. I'll call for the meeting immediately."

"Do you think they'll listen?" Robert asked Shepard once Anderson went to his terminal to make the arrangements.

"I don't know. But if they ignore this I want you two to know that I'm going to stop the Collectors." Shepard assured them.

"Thank you Shepard, for everything." Steve shook his hand. "And tell Kaidan thank you. Legion too."

"I figured you'd want to keep them safe." Robert said. "A guy like Kaidan doesn't deserve to end up in a prison cell just for saving people."

"I appreciate that Robert." Shepard smiled.

"Will you be here for long?" Steve couldn't help but worry about the man.

Sure he only met him a few days ago but there was something about Shepard, something that pulled you in. That and he did save the galaxy once before and look how that turned out. Shepard needed people he could count on and not just on the Normandy.

"I have some errands to run here but let me know how the meeting went." the commander walked to the elevator. "Take care soldiers."

With a final salute Shepard hit the button and was sent back to the Wards. Thanks to those endorsements he made he could buy some supplies and a decent price and now that Steve set up the chains back on the Normandy it was easier to purchase armour and weaponry.

After settling a dispute between a volus and a quarian and having a conversation with a thief via an advertisement Shepard was ready to call it a day with the Citadel. He hoped that the Council was really listening this time but he wouldn't bet his life on it. Shepard glanced down at his Oni-tool when it started to beep.

"Commander, Kaidan is awake." Chakwas reported causing Shepard's stomach to flutter. "He's lucid now and asking for you."

"I'll be right there."

* * *

><p>Kaidan had never been so happy to wake up in a med bay before.<p>

It looked a little bigger and more shiny compared to the original Normandy but Chakwas' facility was still the same. When he woke up and saw her smiling at him as she took some readings Kaidan felt the urge to just hug the woman. His body felt so very heavy and his head had gone numb thankfully.

For a moment he thought his implants would explode. He remembered pushing his biotics to the limit just to keep the swarms out of the shuttle. Legion managed to get an energy field up which evidently bought them time to be rescued. Kaidan jolted when he thought about Legion.

"It's alright Kaidan." Chakwas soothed his fears when she saw his spiked blood pressure. "The people you were with are safe, the geth included. Now that is a story I cannot wait to hear."

Kaidan relaxed visibly at the news. He's come through so much with Legion the past two years. He was about to try and move again or ask for water when Chakwas pulled back and gave him a soft look.

"The Commander will be happy to see you awake."

Shepard?

Shepard was here?

Kaidan remembered dreaming about him but that wasn't new. Except he had been here in the med bay holding his hand and talking to him. He had felt so real and warm that Kaidan wanted to just bask in the illusion until the darkness claimed him again. He heard Chakwas making a call and Kaidan felt his heart leap when she mentioned Shepard by name.

He couldn't believe it.

Cerberus had delivered on their promise to bring him back. Two years he had spent wondering if he made the right choice and there was the proof. What was he going to say to the man? Shepard had to know about his actions on Eden Prime but he would want an explanation from him.

The one thing about Shepard that he always admired was that he listened to all sides of the story before doing anything. Kaidan wasn't sure how long he lay there staring at the ceiling, his mind consumed with how he was going to explain everything.

Two years of planning out what he was going to say just died in his throat when the door to the med bay opened and the man in question walked in.

Michael Shepard looked good for a dead man.

His rusty hair was a little longer that he used to have it with the tips curling at the end. He had five o'clock shadow that Kaidan always saw him with during their days chasing Saren.

Sky blue eyes that he remembered so well became fixed on him and Kaidan knew in that moment that the past two years had been worth it. No words were passed between them for an eternity until finally Shepard spoke.

"Do you have any idea how damn worried I was?" he demanded as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Kaidan replied.

"Kaidan..." Shepard slumped in his chair. "God, I thought I'd lost you back there."

"You almost did." the biotic answered. "I'm never doing that again. Only so much strain the implants can take."

"Steve and Robert are safe because of you." the commander pointed out.

"Not just me." Kaidan said and Shepard nodded in reply.

"Yeah, where did you find it anyway?" talking geth weren't exactly common and without Tali around Shepard didn't know what exactly he was dealing with.

"Eden Prime of all places." Kaidan motioned for some water before continuing. "Hackett asked me to investigate reports of a talking geth found in the colony."

"I'm surprised the colonists didn't just destroy it." Shepard said.

"They tried." Kaidan squirmed in his bed. "But when he talked I guess curiosity won out."

Shepard was quiet after that. Instead he reached over and grasped Kaidan's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. People moved on and everything changed around him but he couldn't help the way he felt. He wanted Kaidan to know that he was going to listen to him, whatever he had to say.

"There's a lot of things I want to ask you." Shepard murmured as Kaidan tensed against the bed. "I saw how you kept those people safe on Ferris Fields. So I know there had to be a good reason why you left the Alliance."

"It wasn't easy Shepard." Kaidan whispered painfully. "I didn't leave on the spur of the moment."

"So what happened?" Shepard asked.

"Legion happened." that one machine had caused Kaidan to leave the Alliance and find Cerberus. "He gave me a choice Shepard and I made it."

"What's the story with Legion?"

"Where do I even begin with that?" Kaidan sighed heavily.

"I've got all day." Shepard leaned back and crossed his arms. "How about from the start?"

"Ok...from the start." Kaidan nodded.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is a flashback :)<p>

Kaidan and Legion meet for the first time.

And because I like Steve way too much he and Robert will be back again.

This chapter was shorter than the others but I wanted to make the setup for the flashback scenario.

I want to get that one out hopefully by Monday.


	7. What I'm Looking For

**Chapter Seven**

**What I'm Looking For**

_**Two Years Ago**_

_**Eden Prime**_

The colony looked beautiful.

People had returned to their homes and the presence of the geth had long ago been destroyed. There was almost no evidence that an invasion took place here but the beauty here only brought up the memories of the first time Kaidan ever set foot here. Images of Jenkins' death then meeting Ashley as she ran from the geth filled his mind.

And then that beacon and Shepard pulling him away from it at the last second. Kaidan wondered what would have happened if the beacon had planted that message in his mind, if Shepard hadn't helped him. It was stupid thinking about the what if scenarios. He was here to do a job.

The shuttle took him to another section of the colony that had been built around an old Prothean ruin. After the attack on the colony Kaidan had been told that the scientists stationed here were looking for any other Prothean artefact or even another beacon. This section of the colony was smaller than the docking port where Saren attacked but there was a crowd of civilians around the landing zone. Kaidan had wanted to avoid the crowds for this one.

The last thing they needed was another geth attack so soon after Saren. Ignoring the looks and whispers he was getting Kaidan followed the scientists into the facility. Marines were guarding the door and once inside Kaidan noticed more of them standing outside a door at the far end of the labs. An elevator took him down into the main lab area where the geth was being held.

This place was set up for studying artefacts. The best they could do with the geth was put it in an unused lab and lock the door. If the thing was activated Kaidan highly doubted the door would stop it from escaping.

There was bulletproof glass set up allowing Kaidan to peer into the room. The geth was on its back on a table with cameras set up in every corner.

"Can't believe the geth came back." Kaidan muttered as he stared at the prone machine.

"That thing gives me the creeps." a marine scowled. "Why don't we just kill it?"

"Hackett's orders." Kaidan replied thickly. "This thing was asking for Shepard. We want to know why."

"Are you sure about activating it sir?" a small scientists asked. "It'll try to hack the labs."

"If it does I'll put a bullet in its head." Kaidan answered as he opened the door. "I'm going to activate it now."

Kaidan shut the door behind him and approached the geth. He took a deep breath before stepping towards the table while activating his Omni-tool. During the hunt for Saren Tali had given him a crash course on geth and how to activate them. Bullets and biotics pretty much deactivated them but Shepard had wanted every edge he could get.

Kaidan was ready to destroy the thing if he tried to attack or hack the systems. Tapping a few more keys he stepped back as an energy barrier was erected around the geth to keep it contained a little longer. The sound of the machine activating caught Kaidan's ears and then the light switched back on.

The geth slowly sat up and Kaidan saw how big the hole in its chest was. He was surprised that the machine survived this long with that much damage done to its systems. Kaidan backed away when the geth planted its feet on the ground and turned that single eye upon him.

He was acutely aware of everyone in the other room watching him no doubt with their guns ready to fire. The geth itself looked like a basic trooper, nothing special about them. They didn't even have good shields.

"What are you?" Kaidan opted for a simple beginning. If this thing was looking for Shepard he had to extend the love branch.

"We are geth." the voice was metallic, emotionless. It suited the machine.

"Why are you here?" Kaidan asked.

"We seek the Shepard-Commander." the geth answered with a tilt of its head. "You are Alenko, Alliance lieutenant and biotic. You were here when Shepard-Commander came for the beacon."

"How do you know me?" the biotic narrowed his eyes.

"Information we have gathered during our time here. We are fortunate that you were sent to investigate us." the geth replied.

"Shepard killed most of your kind. Why do you want to find him?" Kaidan crossed his arms.

"Shepard-Commander has not killed us. He fought the heretics. We are true geth."

"Heretics?" Kaidan glanced at the scientists behind him but they were too busy taking notes on the conversation. "What are you talking about?"

"They were not true geth. They joined with the Old Machines to obtain knowledge. The geth have no quarrel with organics." the machine answered.

"But why are you here?" Kaidan was trying to wrap his head around this information.

"Shepard-Commander openly opposed the Old Machines when he destroyed one. He has also given us the advantage by fighting the heretics." the geth paced around its small cell. "We wished to form an alliance."

"God..." Kaidan motioned for the guard to open the door. "Report this to Hackett and Anderson now. Tell them everything that the geth told me."

"Can't believe what I just heard." the marine gaped.

"Get that report filed and let's see if Hackett believes it." Kaidan answered.

"Look," he approached the geth again. "Shepard...you're too late. He died three months ago."

"We know."

"What?" Kaidan whispered. Then what the hell was the geth here for if it knew about Shepard. The machine had gone silent now, its flashlight turning from Kaidan as if contemplating how to answer him.

"Alenko-Lieutenant," the geth called when Kaidan was about to leave. "We wish to inform you of our intentions here."

"The what the hell are they?" he was losing patience.

"We knew of Shepard-Commander's demise before coming here. We had watched during his search for Saren with the heretics and we gathered information." the geth explained. "News of his death was not difficult to come by."

"So why ask for him?" Kaidan raised an eyebrow. "If you knew he was dead why risk coming here?"

"We had anticipated a response from the Alliance. And you have come here to seek us." the geth replied.

"Wait a minute..." Kaidan stared at the machine. "You took a chance that someone from Shepard's crew would come here asking about you?"

"We reached consensus that someone like you would be more adaptable to our situation." the barrier shimmered between them. "We need your help."

"I don't believe this." Kaidan could have laughed at the insanity of the situation. "A geth is asking me for help. What the hell makes you think I'll help you?"

"The Shadow Broker has Shepard-Commander's remains. He intends to sell them."

Nobody spoke when the geth said that. Kaidan felt his world beginning to tilt on its axis again as the words sank in and he processed them. The Shadow Broker had Shepard's body. He tried to tell the geth it was wrong, that was impossible but the words were stuck in his throat.

He had kept a reign on his emotions when he was put back on active duty and nobody brought Shepard up around him. But the feeling of anger and loss was beginning to swallow him up again. Kaidan heard footsteps from behind him as the door opened and someone walked into the room.

"I think that's enough for today." It was one of the scientists. "We need to deactivate it again."

"That's impossible." Kaidan breathed out. It had been hard enough burying the commander but knowing that his remains were left scattered on a distant world ate at him.

"We assure you our information is correct."

"No." Kaidan barked. "No, Shepard burned up when he hit the atmosphere. There was nothing left!"

"Information extracted from Shadow Broker agents suggests Shepard-Commander was retrieved from the planet Alchera. He is being taken to Omega in the next few days." the geth answered.

"This is ridiculous." a scientist exclaimed. "You're not seriously going to believe that thing!"

"We never brought Shepard home." Kaidan didn't seem to notice the man. "We just assumed there was nothing left to find."

"It's trying to find a way out of the shield." the man protested.

"Then why make up something like this?" Kaidan turned to the small man, fire in his eyes. "Why risk coming here to begin with?"

"I..." the man had no answer to that.

"We have given you our data Alenko-Lieutenant. We shall await your decision."

Kaidan said nothing as he left the room. He pushed past the men and women gathering around the lab where the geth had now gone silent. He needed to get some air. He felt like he was suffocating here.

All he could think about was Shepard, what was left of him taken by the Shadow Broker. By the time Kaidan left the labs his migraine flared savagely to bring him to his knees.

He was grateful when the darkness claimed him.

* * *

><p>"Kaidan..." Shepard murmured when the biotic stopped to take another drink of water.<p>

"I didn't know what to think." he admitted softly. "I...I hated that we couldn't bring you home. You were out there and it wasn't right."

"You couldn't have done anything Kaidan." Shepard grasped his hand. "A war with the Terminus Systems is the last thing anyone needs."

"I didn't care at the time." Kaidan stared at him. "I wanted to bring you home so badly. You didn't deserve to be left behind on a bad end planet. And I know...I know you would've gone looking for anyone of us."

"If it had have been you..." Shepard pushed those thoughts aside. "Yeah, I would've gone looking for you."

"But when Legion told me about the Broker..." Kaidan swallowed thickly. "Shepard, I couldn't just let it go. The thought that the Broker was going to sell you off made me so damn angry. I had to do something."

"Guess it worked out in the end." Shepard managed a crooked grin. "Legion was right about the Broker."

"Yeah he was." the biotic smiled slightly.

"So what happened?" the commander asked.

"I," Kaidan was cut off when his Omni-tool started to beep loudly. Bringing his arm up Kaidan tapped a few buttons and read the message.

"What is it?" Kaidan glanced at his former commander.

"A friend of mine just sent me some information." he motioned for Shepard to come closer. "Here, I want you to meet him. He's been interested in meeting you for a while."

Tapping buttons caused a small screen to appear above the Omni-tool and Shepard stared at the man sending the message. He was beautiful. Emerald green eyes brought out an aristocratic face with cheekbones that could cut glass. Midnight black hair was slicked back and grazed his shoulders. From what Shepard could see the man was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt and green tie. He looked every inch the businessman.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece." the man said with a smirk.

"I've got someone here I want you to meet." Kaidan allowed Shepard to move in front of the screen so the green eyed man could see him better.

"You look well Commander Shepard for a dead man." inquisitive eyes examined his face. "It's good that all this waiting has paid off."

"Thanks and you are?" Shepard frowned.

"I apologize. My name is Mel and it's a pleasure to finally meet you." the man nodded. He then turned his attention to the biotic. "Kaidan, I found that information you wanted. I'll meet with my contact today and let you know what I find."

"Thanks Mel." Kaidan smiled at him, a genuine smile and Shepard felt a spike of jealousy.

"Come to Illium in a few days. I'll have something by then." Mel disconnected allowing Kaidan to rest back down on the bed.

"Who's he?" Shepard hoped that the jealousy was kept out of his voice.

"Mel?" hazel eyes went soft as Kaidan got lost in memories. "That's a different story altogether. I'll tell you some other time ok?"

"Sure." the commander didn't want to let this ugly feeling consume him so soon after getting Kaidan back. It had been two years after all and the man was entitled to have other friends. Shepard wanted to know how that man was able to get Kaidan to smile like that, without a care in the world.

"So, you wanna hear the rest of this?" Kaidan asked.

"Let's hear it Alenko." Shepard sat back in his chair. "What happened after that last conversation?"

"Like I said I couldn't let it go. When I told Hackett about it, well I guess that was when I made my choice."

* * *

><p>Hey readers.<p>

So this'll be the last chapter until next week. I'm off to Worcester for a few days checking out hopefully the university I'll be attending in September. But I'm starting the next two chapters before I fly out on Wednesday so I'll have something when I get back.

And as a mental image for Mel I went with Tom Hiddleston in that suit in the new Avengers movie. That's right I've put Loki in my story and I have no shame.


	8. Freak Like Me

**Chapter Eight**

**Freak Like Me**

_**Two Years Ago **_

_**Eden Prime**_

Kaidan didn't know what to say to Hackett when he made the connection to the Fifth Fleet.

He had wanted to tell the admiral about what the geth said himself but he didn't know how to put it all into words. After passing out from the migraine brought on by stress Kaidan had spent hours recovering thanks to the colonists but even now his headaches were still flaring up. He couldn't face the machine again not so soon after that last conversation.

He had been told that the geth refused to speak to anyone else and when it did talk all it would say is no data available. But it did request to see Kaidan again to which the biotic refused without a second thought. Unwilling to spend more hours going over everything in his head he made a connection to the Fifth Fleet to tell Hackett what had happened.

"Lieutenant..." Hackett greeted him.

"I'm sorry it's taken so long sir." Kaidan swallowed despite the lump in his throat. "But the geth has given me some information concerning Shepard."

"I read the initial report. The geth gambled on you coming to the colony?" Hackett sounded impressed despite the situation.

"That's what it claims." Kaidan took a breath. "It said that the Shadow Broker found Shepard's body and that he intends to sell it."

"I see." Hackett lowered his eyes. "This is troubling."

"The scientists seem to think its lying but..." Kaidan just had a gut feeling about this. "It's just why would it make up something like this? It must've known coming here was a huge risk."

"You make a good point." Hackett agreed. He still looked troubled and Kaidan had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he knew where this was going.

"You're not going after him are you?" he whispered.

"Believe me lieutenant the fact that one of our best soldiers was lying on a wasteland somewhere sickens me enough but we don't know where to start with the Shadow Broker." the admiral looked pained admitting that.

"Shepard is one of our own sir. We can't just let them sell him off like a trophy." Kaidan snapped harshly.

"But the Normandy went down in the Terminus Systems. We can't send anyone from the Alliance in to find the body." Hackett answered. "I know what he meant to you lieutenant but the Shadow Broker is too good at hiding. And the truth is we don't have the resources to start looking for him."

"But if the geth knows where the sale is going to happen!" Kaidan tried to argue. "It told me it'll happen on Omega in the next few days."

"And would you honestly trust the word of a geth." Hackett interrupted. "There are just too many unknowns here lieutenant. First a talking geth that claims to have tricked us by trying to get some of Shepard's old crew to come to the Eden Prime."

"I know." Kaidan clenched his fists. "I know."

"And the situation in the Terminus Systems is fragile at best." Hackett sighed as he gave Kaidan a sympathetic look. "I know the commander deserves better than this but we can't risk it. I hate to say this but you know Shepard would agree with me."

Kaidan struggled to hold back a scream of anger and frustration. He breathed harshly through his nose as he clenched his fists to stop from snapping out at someone. Hackett was right and Kaidan hated that truth. Shepard would never willingly risk war with the Terminus Systems even if his own life were on the line.

He had always been so stupidly selfless like that, always thinking he wasn't worth that kind of sacrifice. Hackett said something about reporting to Anderson then he apologized to Kaidan again before cutting the connection. The biotic stormed out of the room and quickly left the main area of the colony. He needed to get away from the prying eyes and countless questions.

When he reached the edge of the colony Kaidan let all that rage boil over as he slammed and crushed nearby crates and rocks with his biotics. He was so damn angry at everything.

He was angry at Hackett for not letting him go get Shepard.

He was angry at the geth for ever coming here to begin with.

He was angry at Shepard for dying.

He was so fucking angry at Shepard for getting himself killed after surviving so much, for just leaving him here to pick up the pieces.

Kaidan slammed his fist against a crate and let out a scream of anger when the wood splintered and cracked. Slumping onto his knees Kaidan bit back the hot tears welling up in his eyes. He'd thought that he cried out all his tears months ago. What was the point in crying anyway? Being this pathetic wasn't going to bring Shepard back.

Going after his body wasn't going to bring him back. Hackett was right but that didn't make it any easier to hear. He should just let Shepard go, let him rest in peace and move on. The Reapers were still a threat even if the Council refused to see it. Staying in this limbo wasn't going to help him. The only problem was that he couldn't get the geth's words out of his head.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there trying to reign in his anger and pain but eventually Kaidan made up his mind. He was going to talk to that machine again and get more details about the Shadow Broker.

It gathered information about one of his agents then the machine had to have more knowledge about the Broker. The only other time they ever tangled with him was when they met Tali for the first time. Kaidan had hoped never to deal with him again but despite Hackett's concerns the geth was the closest thing they ever got to locating the Broker.

"I want to see it." Kaidan announced when he entered the labs.

"Are you sure?" the scientist asked. "It hasn't said anything useful,"

"Just open the door." Kaidan barked. He pushed past the guard and entered the chamber to see the geth still standing in the same place.

"Alenko-Lieutenant, we are grateful to see you return here." the geth's flashlight blinked. "Have you reached consensus?"

"I wanna know more." Kaidan paced back and forth. "How did you get your information? What do you know about the Shadow Broker?"

"We found an agent here in the colony. He was tracking us." The geth paces around the barrier. "We gained the upper hand when he tried to dismantle this unit."

"So you beat him. Then what?" Kaidan crossed his arms.

"We retrieved information from the Omni-tool. Security footage, information on dig sites in this region and dossiers of scientists were in abundance. A message came through the network. It was to let the Shadow Broker know the body of Shepard-Commander had been found."

"What does the Broker plan to do with him?" Kaidan swallowed thickly.

"All we could find on the subject was the place of the exchange. The station Omega is that place." the geth responded.

"But you don't know where on the station?" Kaidan said.

"That information was not found." the geth replied as it titled its head. "We require assistance from you. The retrieval of Shepard-Commander is vital to the geth."

"Why do you even care?" the biotic whispered. "Why do you can about one person?"

"The return of the Old Machines is imminent. We cannot stop them without Shepard-Commander." the geth answered. "Consensus has been reached and a plan has been conceived. The retrieval of the body is imperative to our plans."

"Fuck that!" Kaidan exploded. "If Shepard is going to be sold off then I'll stop it but he's going home with me, back to Earth."

"We offer you a chance to bring him back." the geth sounded confused. "Why will you not accept?"

"He died stopping the Reapers. I'll be damned before I let you turn him into a machine." Kaidan snarled even if a small part of him really wanted to believe what the geth was saying. "He's dead. You can't..." Kaidan bit his lip. "You can't bring back the dead."

"Shepard-Commander is needed. We have reached consensus that he is the only hope for the galaxy." the geth stopped pacing and fixed Kaidan with its flashlight eye. "Do you not want him back?"

_Every day. I want him back more than anything. I want to tell him what an idiot he was! I want to hear him make those stupid jokes. I...I want to tell him what a fucking mess I am without him around._

"It doesn't matter." Kaidan refused to meet the machine's stare. "You can't bring back the dead."

The geth said nothing as Kaidan left the labs behind and refused to answer the questions the scientists shot at him. No matter how much he wanted it Shepard wasn't coming back and helping the geth wasn't going to make it happen. But the Shadow Broker still had Shepard's body and the exchange was still going to happen.

The geth wouldn't be able to enter Omega without being spotted and Kaidan doubted the people there would simply disable the thing. Kaidan couldn't ignore the fact that the geth came here because it wanted help to locate Shepard and stop the selling. If nothing else Shepard deserved to come home to Earth.

Kaidan owed him that much.

Hours passed and after delivering another report to the Fifth Fleet Kaidan returned to the labs and watched as the scientists examined the geth again. Once more it refused to speak to anyone but instead kept that unnerving gaze fixed on the biotic. Kaidan remained silent in the background as he thought over his options.

It would be so easy to just get back on the next ship to the Citadel and destroy the geth before he went back home. He could just put all of this behind him and move forward with his life.

But he knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Sir," a young marine entered the labs. "I have a message from Earth."

"Let's hear it." Kaidan murmured.

"The admirals have ordered the geth to be destroyed." the marine answered. "If no useful information can be taken from it then we have the authority to kill it."

"We can't destroy it!" Kaidan paled at the thought. That machine was his only link to Omega and getting Shepard back. He needed time to convince Hackett of that.

"I'm sorry sir but we have our orders." The young marine did look genuinely sorry but it did nothing to calm Kaidan's growing anger and feelings of frustration.

"But it is a unique model. There's so much we can learn from the geth." One of the scientists spoke up. He was already bringing up the results on his Omni-tool. "We've never been able to study a truly active geth before. Even the quarians wouldn't risk this."

"And for good damn reasons." The marine answered. "Look, we know what it said about Shepard sir but the Alliance is concerned with having an active geth on the colony."

"It has information from the Shadow Broker. We can use it." Kaidan felt like he was going around in circles here. "Just give me some time. I promised Hackett that I'd try to find more information on the Broker."

"This is our chance to truly study the geth and learn valuable intel." A scientist pointed out. "Anything we find might protect future colonies from attack and improve relations with the quarians."

"Look," Kaidan sighed heavily. "I'll deactivate the geth myself if it tries anything. I'll take full responsibility for whatever happens. You need to trust me on this."

Saving the Citadel from destruction earned him some points when the soldier took a breath and nodded his approval. Kaidan had more experience than anyone in this room taking out geth and he was going to keep that promise if the thing tried to escape. He had a feeling that eventually Alliance Command would call for the machine's destruction but he still needed some time.

"It'll only talk to me right?" Kaidan asked the men and women gathered at the lab entrance where the geth was still silent.

"That's right sir. We don't want to lower the barrier but the best we can do with the geth is take readings." The man looked disappointed.

"Ok…" Kaidan entered the lab area and crossed his arms. "I'll talk to it. Geth can hack untold amounts of information at a time. Chances are this thing is a font of knowledge."

"What do you wish to know Alenko-Lieutenant?" the geth asked.

"You're going to tell me everything you know about Omega, the Broker and where the exchange is going to happen." Kaidan leaned near the barrier until it shimmered with the proximity.

"You're going to help me get Shepard back."

* * *

><p>Back again guys and I'm sorry about the extended wait for this one.<p>

I wasn't too happy with how I wrote the ending for this chapter but I hope it's alright. I promise the team up between Kaidan and Legion is coming very soon.

And Worcester is such a gorgeous city and the university is the place I'm definitely going to in September. Updates might be a little slow but my course finishes in seven weeks so the work load has lessened up.

And a huge thank you to all the reviewers and people who faved this story.


	9. Calling You A Ghost

**Chapter Nine**

**Calling You A Ghost**

_**Normandy**_

Shepard stared morosely into the cooling coffee before him.

Chakwas had all but kicked him out of the med bay when she demanded that Kaidan get some extra rest now that he was out of the woods. Kaidan had tried to protest but one look from Chakwas was enough to make him stop before the question left his mouth.

Shepard had promised to come back once he freshened up and got some rest too. He and Kaidan had talked for hours about how he and Legion spent time talking about trying to get him back from the Shadow Broker.

Kaidan still hadn't gotten to when he left the Alliance and Legion was still refusing to break his own silence on that. Instead Shepard had gotten an urgent message from Kaidan's friend on Illium and he was now waiting to arrive on the planet.

There wasn't much information in the message but Shepard knew better than to ignore a potential resource and the last thing Kaidan needed was a jealous commander. Right now he was grateful for the quiet. Most of the crew had gone to sleep while a skeleton crew still worked on the various systems around the Normandy.

Garrus would wander out from the main battery for something to eat then retreat back to finish up calibrating something. Shepard sighed as he stood up and approached the kitchen area to dump the now cold coffee down the sink. He was still worried about Kaidan and Chakwas had said that the L2 implants could flare up again during the night.

Shepard let his thoughts go to the man he was going to meet on Illium. Whoever Mel was Kaidan seemed to trust him and that was good enough reason to see what he had to offer. Shepard had gone to see Legion about the man and the geth had said that he was an information broker.

From what Legion said Shepard guessed that this guy could hack into any system and steal their secrets without getting caught. As always Legion had gone silent whenever Shepard brought up questions about Kaidan so instead the commander asked where the geth got a piece of his old armour. That conversation hadn't exactly been illuminating either.

"Sir, you've got an incoming message from the Illusive Man." Joker's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Thanks Joker." Shepard made his way to the communications room.

"Shepard, we've got them." the commander raised an eyebrow once the link was established to the Illusive Man.

"The Collectors?" Shepard crossed his arms.

"One of our colonies has gone dark." an image of a planet appeared next to the man's chair. "This is Horizon. Their communications recently went offline. This is the most advanced warning we've had."

"I'll head there immediately."

"One other thing Shepard." the man took a long drag from the ever present cigarette. "It concerns Alenko."

"Kaidan is not your concern." Shepard growled lowly. "And before you ask he is not coming with me to Horizon. I'll assume Miranda told you about how his biotics held off the Collectors and their swarms but he needs treatment."

"Then I assume Mordin's countermeasure can work?"

"We'll have to field test it." Shepard replied. Mordin may be an insufferable chatterbox most of the time but Shepard was impressed with his skills on the battlefield.

"And what about your feelings? I assume you've put them behind you?" eerie blue eyes glowed in the dimness.

"I'll let you know how the mission goes." Shepard cut the link before the man could say anything else.

He wasn't going to discuss Kaidan with that lunatic. The Illusive Man has the resources and tools Shepard needs to get this mission done but he never forgot what he found across the galaxy when Cerberus scientists lost control of an experiment.

He would never condone what those people did and given half the chance Shepard would enjoy taking the whole damn organization apart piece by piece. But until the Alliance and Council did anything he was alone out here again.

Joker had already set a course for Horizon leaving Shepard time to inform the rest of the crew about the change in destination. Once he informed the others about Horizon he made his way to the medical bay. Kaidan deserved to hear what was going on.

"Hey." the biotic was sitting up now, a crooked smile on his face. "So I heard you're going to Horizon."

"Yeah," Shepard took his seat next to the bed. "We think this could be our chance at finding the Collectors."

"I get the feeling you didn't come here just to tell me that." Kaidan smirked when Shepard looked a little sheepish.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." the commander leaned forward. "Chakwas gave me the details but I want the truth Kaidan. How are you, really?"

"My head feels like a Reaper did a tap dance on it." The biotic admitted with a pained grimace. "I don't know how long it'll be until I can work my biotics again. But honestly I'm more worried about Legion."

"What for?" Shepard frowned.

"We've been running for two years Shepard. I've always made sure Legion couldn't be taken by Cerberus, the Alliance or anyone who wanted to take him apart." Kaidan said. He took a breath before continuing. "At first it was because he knew where you had been taken and he was the only chance I had at getting you back."

"But now he's a friend." Shepard finished.

"I know Cerberus brought you back Shepard but Legion's saved my ass so many times. I owe him more than I can repay." Kaidan glanced at his former commander and Shepard could see glimpses of fear in those hazel eyes. "I know you need their co-operation to stop the Collectors but...please, as a favour don't let them take Legion."

"You don't need to worry about the Alliance finding out about you or Legion." Shepard vowed. He gave the biotic a small half smile. "Two years of my life was taken. Kaidan, you and Legion gave that back."

"Thanks Shepard." Kaidan looked relieved and free of a burden he had been carrying. Seeing him like that filled Shepard with warmth he hadn't felt in a long time.

"And on that note." The commander scratched his neck. "I want to take Legion with me the next chance I get."

"You're serious?" Kaidan's eyebrows shot up.

"Staying inside the AI Core can't be fun. And I think the crew is still nervous about having an active geth on board." Shepard admitted.

"So get him off the ship and see how he works in a battle?" Kaidan surmised with a grin. "Always looking to please both sides Shepard."

"Not so much. I just like being on the fence to see what's going on from both sides." Shepard shrugged but he was smirking.

"But seriously thanks Shepard." Kaidan said. "And let Legion know that it's ok for him to talk about what happened."

"We're approaching Horizon Commander." Joker's voice came over the comm system.

"Thanks Joker." Shepard stood up. "I'll come by once the mission is over."

"Bring me back a souvenir." Kaidan grinned as the commander left the med bay. He was ready to get some rest when his Omni-tool beeped urgently.

"Mel?" the face of his friend flashed up on the orange tool. "What's wrong?"

"My contact in the trading centre got back to me." Mel reported quickly. "Kaidan, if this information is accurate then I'll be able to track the Shadow Broker."

"Are you sure about this?" Kaidan said sharply. For months he had been waiting for this news, always wondering of Mel was able to find it.

"Kaidan, have some faith in me." The green eyed man smiled. "I need to check out something first. But if my source has what I need then we can track the Broker. If you get the chance come to Illium and we'll make a plan."

"Shepard took Legion on a mission. I can't come back without him." Kaidan shook his head.

"You weren't kidding about Shepard being a peacekeeper." Mel looked impressed.

"If he keeps the Alliance and Cerberus off our backs then we won't have a problem." Kaidan pointed out.

"Does Shepard know? About you and the Broker?" Mel raised an eyebrow when the former Alliance officer paled slightly. His silence was all the answer Mel needed. "You haven't told him the truth have you? You haven't told him about me."

"It nothing he needs to know about right now." The biotic muttered. "Besides he's got enough to worry about with the Collectors."

"Whatever you think is best…" the green eyed man looked far from happy though. "Just get to Illium soon. We won't get another chance like this again."

"Ok, I'll send a message when I can." Kaidan replied then he cut the link.

Kaidan slumped onto the bed and gathered his thoughts. This was the chance he had been waiting for since he took on the Broker's agents back on Omega.

He and Legion had spent months gathering the information for Mel to process and track down. Thinking about the dark haired hacker caused a lump to form in Kaidan's throat. He had to tell Shepard the truth about Mel.

He didn't plan on getting this badly injured but the Collectors had appeared out of nowhere and Kaidan knew his old commander wasn't going to just let him wander off with a geth without a damn good explanation. More than that Kaidan wanted Shepard's help with this.

Closing his eyes Kaidan made a mental note to talk to Shepard once he got back from Horizon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Citadel<strong>_

_**Flux**_

"Robert, I think you've had enough." Steve sighed as he extracted the glass from his swaying husband. "Getting drunk isn't going to help anyone."

"Those assholes!" Robert barked angrily. "They didn't listen! Why the fuck would Shepard waste time saving their asses if they won't listen to him?"

"The Council were never really fans of the human race but you can't blame them for being scared." Steve rubbed the marine's arm. "But I can totally understand why Shepard would sooner out a bullet in his own foot than talk to them."

"We saw them Steve." Robert looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "The Collectors took everybody. How could the Council not care?"

Steve wished he had an answer for him but he was busy trying to control his own anger. Once Shepard left the Citadel both Steve and Robert were called into the Council Chambers to give evidence about the attack on Ferris Fields. They told the Council what happened on the colony, how the Collectors came without warning and took control of the colony within moments.

They told the gathered Council members about the swarms that paralyzed its victims leaving them helpless against the invaders. Anderson had gone pale and when both soldiers got to Shepard arriving on the planet Steve said that Kaidan Alenko and his geth companion managed to get a shield barrier around his shuttle to keep himself and Robert safe from the attacks.

Needless to say that little statement sparked an argument that lasted two hours.

Kaidan was still wanted by the Alliance and the knowledge he was with a geth only make it worse. Steve refused to let them tarnish Kaidan's name and he tried to tell them how the biotic almost died keeping them safe.

Anderson had a look of pride when he heard how Alenko tried to save the colonists and Steve felt a spark of relief. At least the biotic still had friends here even if they couldn't help him.

Eventually the Council ruled that since the attack occurred in the Terminus Systems there was nothing they could do to help. In the end they couldn't risk sending any ships into that region of space without sparking a war.

"Shepard is out there right now fighting the Collectors." Steve murmured. He hated seeing Robert miserable and dejected. "If the Council can't help then we can let the soldiers know what he's up against."

"What are you talking about?" Robert squinted at him.

"The men and women here respect Shepard. The higher ups think he's a pain in the ass but the fact is he has the respect of the soldiers." Steve answered. He knew of a few people on the Citadel who watched as Shepard took out Sovereign. The man was a god in their eyes. "They have a right to know what's out there."

"Yeah but the brass here won't help without permission from Earth." Robert growled angrily.

"Robert, pay attention." Steve smacked him upside the head. The marine pouted as he rubbed his head. "I'm saying we convince the rest of the soldiers that the Collectors are a very real threat. We make sure they're ready for them."

"You think it'll work?" Robert looked hopeful.

"We can't exactly leave our posts and go gallivanting off after Shepard and don't tell me the thought didn't cross your mind." Steve warned him.

"I'm sorry Steve." Robert kissed his hand. "They just really pissed me off."

"I know sweetheart." Steve murmured softly. "Our friends and everyone on Ferris Fields deserve better than this but right now letting the guys know what's coming is the best thing we can do. And I've set up the procurement chains for Shepard. I can at least get him some decent armour and weapons."

"Link him to the best deals on the Citadel." Robert grinned at his husband. "Always one step ahead. One of the reasons I love you."

"Come on, let's go home." Steve pulled him from the table. "I'm meeting up with some friends tomorrow. I'll tell them what happened and see where it goes."

"Ok…" Robert flinched when the harsh lights of the club hit his eyes. "I'm gonna have a killer hangover aren't I?"

Steve rolled his eyes in amusement as he led the stumbling man out of Flux.

* * *

><p>Hey guys I've returned and I've been looking forward to getting back into writing again.<p>

My semester finishes next week and my workload has lessened incredibly giving me time to finally write again.

Now that the summer is here I can get back to updating this story properly.

Huge thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this tale so far.

Coming up we have Horizon, flashbacks and the arrival of the rest of the crew.


	10. Broken Horizons

**Chapter Ten**

**Broken Horizons**

_**Horizon**_

If there was one thing Shepard didn't think he'd be doing it was following a geth into battle willingly. Legion had offered to go ahead and scout out the area he and Garrus got ready to test Mordin's countermeasure against the swarms. The data gathered when Kaidan fought them off with his biotics proved to be incredibly valuable but for the moment Shepard wanted to see if Mordin could wave his magic.

Once they touched down onto the colony Shepard felt his stomach drop. There weren't any signs of life from the outskirts and the deeper they went into the place the more Shepard worried for the colonists. Once they reached the inner part of the colony that was when the first Collector came into sight.

Legion was armed with the Black Widow, a sniper rifle Garrus tried to barter from him several times. Shepard watched as the geth took out some Collectors with single shots to the heads, tearing through muscle and armour plating with ease. So far Mordin's counter measure proved to be useful as the tiny bugs tried in vain to reach the trio making their way through the housing district.

Shepard rounded a corner and jogged up a small grassy hill. The small passageway would hopefully take him into the central hub of the colony. He glanced up at the sky as more bugs swarmed around him. The large ship still sat there, orange lightning forking around it and caressed by dark clouds. If they remained here then there was still a change they hadn't finished kidnapping all the colonists.

"Shepard-Commander, there is something you must see." Legion called to him.

"What have you got?" the soldier stopped near the geth. He glanced to where Legion was pointing. "What the hell?"

"Shepard, that's a husk." Garrus knelt down to the corpse.

"Yeah but it looks different." Shepard winced. Seeing how these things were created was truly horrific. So many people on Eden Prime had died to make them.

"But I thought the geth got this technology from Sovereign." Garrus stepped back.

"The Collectors are working for the Reapers. It makes sense they would have the Dragon's Teeth." Shepard sighed as he passed over the body. "The people who aren't taken are turned into husks. This has to end now."

"We found similar technology on the colonies within the Terminus Systems." Legion's metallic voice spoke. "Kaidan saw fit to destroy them."

"He always was sensible." Shepard smirked a little.

They entered another housing section and here Shepard finally found some of the colonists. They were frozen in place, surrounded by the swarm bugs just like on Ferris Fields. The deeper they went into the colony the more Collectors they faced. The creatures were relentless in their attacks. Shepard dodged the incoming energy beams and found shelter against a strange looking pod.

The area was littered with them and from the size and shape they were here to transport bodies. Legion and Garrus took down the majority of the beasts giving Shepard time to run through the empty living areas. Thanks to the interference from the ship his map display on his Omni-tool was a total waste. He needed to find an exit the old fashioned way.

The door at the north end of the district was sealed up. Bringing up his Omni-tool he began working on breaking through the locks while Garrus and Legion finally cleared out the area of Collectors. Some had retreated and flown back across the colony. If they were regrouping this could cause problems.

Once he got past the security locks Shepard stepped into a cool storage area filled with crates of food, building supplies and clothing. He doubted anyone in this place could fire a gun properly. The Collectors made sure none of them could put up a fight. Without warning a gunshot rang out and narrowly missed hitting Legion.

"Come out right now!" Shepard levelled his gun at some crates stacked nearby.

"T-That's a geth!" a shaky male voice cried out. "It'll kill me!"

"If it wanted you dead then why is it here and not shooting me or my friend?" Shepard asked. The shooter was obviously scared but Shepard was running out of time and he had no patience for hand holding.

"Either come out or we're going to shoot the door out." Garrus said.

"You'll let those things in here!" the man sounded hysterical.

"Then just come out and talk." The commander said smoothly.

"O-Ok." The sound of footsteps could be heard and a tall thin man appeared from behind the crates. He was still holding a pistol.

"Look, we're not going to hurt you." Shepard motioned for the others to put away their weapons.

"But that's a geth." The man shook.

"We do not wish you harm." Legion's flashlight blinked.

"Fuck! It talked!" the man stumbled back.

"We are Legion." The geth turned its eye upon Shepard. "Shall we proceed Shepard-Commander?"

"Shepard?" the man murmured. "The hero of the Citadel? What are you doing out here?"

"Those things attacking your home are called Collectors. I'm here to stop them but I need to get through here." The commander explained.

"Collectors? But I thought the Alliance made those things up." The man looked sick. "They're real?"

"Yeah and from what we saw they've taken a number of the colonists." Garrus said.

"Oh god." The man swallowed thickly. "Look, take what you need. Don't let them take my friends. That Alliance officer was probably taken too."

"What officer?" Shepard frowned.

"He came here a few weeks ago to help set the guns up. There were rumours of attacks against other colonies and the Alliance wanted to put guns here for protection." The man shook his head. "Some help they turned out to be. They use up so much power they can't fire a lot of shots."

"Can the guns still work?" Garrus asked.

"We could never regulate the power properly." The man said. "It's useless to try them."

"EDI might be able to hack the systems." Shepard said. "It's our best chance."

"Shepard-Commander, we can also attempt to hack the control system." Legion suggested.

"Garrus, see what supplies you can find here. There has to be come guns or thermal clips lying around." Shepard asked. He approached the shaken man. "It's better if you stayed in here. Lock the door once we leave."

The trio gathered up what they could for their battles then left the storage area. The next area of the colony was a construction site and indeed the AA guns were situated at the far end of the area.

From his vantage point Shepard could see the control tower for the guns but the field they were in provided little cover. The Collector ship was also right on top of them from this place. The guns would hopefully make an impact against the alien vessel enough to stop them from leaving with the colonists.

"Legion, start working on the system. Garrus and I will watch your six." Shepard took up a defensive position next to the control tower.

"We shall be quick." Legion started tapping at the control panel.

"Here they come!" Garrus spotted incoming Collectors through his scope.

"Keep them off Legion!"

Shepard and Garrus started firing at the Collectors as they descended upon the field. Both of them had seen the hacking skills of the geth before in action. They could only hope that Legion was good at that aspect of being a geth as more Collectors came from the ship in droves.

Praying that he didn't make a mistake in bringing him Shepard kept firing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normandy<strong>_

Kaidan was more than grateful to be free of the medical bed he had been restrained to since coming back aboard the ship. Chakwas was great to talk to but he really needed to get out of this place and stretch his legs. It was surreal being back on this ship when he watched it explode two years ago.

He had to admit that Cerberus did a damn good job putting her together and in some ways she was better than the old Normandy. Joker and EDI had a bizarre camaraderie about them but he was friends with a geth so he couldn't say a thing about that. The Cerberus crew seemed a little standoffish around him but Kaidan really couldn't care what they thought. Kelly Chambers seemed nice enough but she kept giving him half lidded looks.

The engineers Donnelly and Adams were fun and offered to let him in on their card games. He felt strange not having Legion around. The metallic voice and flashlight had been constants in his life for two years. They may be helping Shepard but if any of the Cerberus scientists on board got any ideas about Legion then the biotic wouldn't hesitate to put them through the nearest wall.

EDI had said that Shepard left instructions for Kaidan to use his cabin if he wanted privacy. He felt a little guilty for going into the commander's private room like this but he wanted to see what gave Shepard some level of comfort when he was out here saving the galaxy.

The model ships and large fish tank was something Kaidan didn't expect to find. There were books and a copy of Fornax on the table causing Kaidan to stifle a laugh. There was a strange metallic sphere floating on the table.

The bed actually looked comfortable and Kaidan was tempted to try it out. After everything Shepard did to save the Citadel he deserved whatever comfort he could find. Kaidan glanced up and saw a glass ceiling granting him a view of the endless blackness dotted with countless stars.

"Enjoying the view?" a voice teased.

"Shepard." Kaidan jumped a little but smiled when he saw the commander leaning against the wall. "Quite a place you've got here."

"I'll see about putting rooms like this in Alliance ships when this is over." Shepard sat on the leather couch. He looked tired and worn but the warmth in his eyes caused butterflies to gather in Kaidan's stomach. Two years of pining didn't diminish what he felt for his old commander.

"How did Horizon go?" Kaidan sat next to him.

"Legion saved our asses." He replied. "We couldn't save the colonists Kaidan. So many of them were taken."

"But you tried." The biotic answered. "The cold truth is that you can't save everyone. And I know without a doubt you'll find a way to stop the Collectors."

"I see you still have that unwavering optimism." Shepard smirked.

"Since when was I optimistic?" Kaidan grinned back. "How's Legion?"

"Back in the AI core. I think he likes it there." Shepard reached for a glass and a bottle of brandy he kept on the table. "Want a drink?"

"Absolutely." Kaidan took the offered glass. "So where are you headed now?"

"The Illusive Man gave me more dossiers. Illium is the next port of call." Shepard downed the brandy in one gulp.

"Illium?" Kaidan had been planning on heading there. He needed to contact Mel quickly before the trial went cold.

"Doesn't your friend live there?" Shepard asked lightly.

"Yeah..." Kaidan glanced at the liquid in his glass. "When we get to Illium I need to see him. There's something I've been planning to do for a while and I think Mel's gotten the information I need."

"Where did you meet him anyway?" the commander kept his tone casual.

"We met on Illium actually. He was working as a secretary in the trade centre but he had a knack for gathering information whenever he could. The only rule on Illium is that the more information you have the high up the chain of power you're going to go." Kaidan finished his drink.

"And he's been helping you?" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"He..." Kaidan breathed sharply. "He was hurt in the past. It was bad and when I found him I didn't think he'd survive. He's a good guy Shepard, one of the best."

"I'm glad to hear you're not alone out there." Shepard said.

He meant that but he hated that the twisted jealousy blooming in his chest didn't vanish whenever Kaidan talked about Mel. It was ridiculous but he wanted to meet this guy in person. Back on the SR-1 Kaidan had never been a people person and it took weeks of relentless questions before he finally talked openly with the commander.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Shepard asked.

"You've got the Collectors to worry about. And this is a score I need to settle." Kaidan's eyes darkened causing Shepard to pause. There was a stormy hatred in those brown depths. Just as quickly as it came the look was gone. "But thanks for the offer."

"I'm here for you Kaidan." Shepard blurted out before he could stop himself. "If you need help or someone to talk to."

"Some things never change." Kaidan smiled at him. "So what dossiers were you given?"

"A Justicar and an assassin." Shepard leaned back against the couch. "And I thought I couldn't top finding a geth for the squad."

"Shepard..." Kaidan rubbed the glass with nervous fingers. "How are you doing? I mean really, not what you tell everyone. Coming back from the dead couldn't have been easy. Do you even remember what it was like?"

For a moment Shepard couldn't find any words. No one had asked him that question since his rebirth. No one had asked if he was fine. It was stupid and selfish and he had a mission to complete but there were moments when he just wanted someone else to help him.

"Truthfully?" Shepard took a breath. "I don't remember what happened to me after the Normandy exploded. I woke up in a Cerberus lab and then it's been one mission after another."

"Taking down the Collectors distracts you from thinking about it." Kaidan surmised.

"So many people are depending on us Kaidan." Shepard closed his eyes. "Maybe when this is over I'll think about it."

Kaidan frowned but said nothing more about it. He knew that look in Shepard's eyes. It was a look he carried when Saren was trying to bring the Reapers into the galaxy. He was determined to carry this weight all by himself.

"You don't have to carry this all by yourself Shepard." Kaidan told him. His former commander raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to take to this on all by yourself."

"Yeah..." Shepard muttered. It had always been hard for him to open up to others. He was good at listening and offering advice when he could but nobody ever really asked about him and he never gave any information.

"Alright, so...what's your favourite colour?" Kaidan grinned when Shepard stared at him, his mouth open slightly.

"You're serious?" he asked.

"This is my point. You always listened when I told you about Brain Camp and Rahna. We would have followed you into hell and we did without a second thought. So I just wanna get to know you personally." Kaidan shrugged while trying to stop his face from blushing.

"So asking what my favourite colour is would be a good way to get to know me." Shepard's lips curved into a small smile.

"I didn't say that I was good at this." Kaidan replied.

"Commander." Kelly's voice interrupted them.

"What is it Kelly?" Shepard put his glass down.

"Jacob would like a word if you have a free moment." She answered.

"I'll be down in a minute." He gave Kaidan an apologetic look then left the couch. Shepard opened the cabin door but stopped for a moment. "It's blue."

"What?" Kaidan glanced at him.

"My favourite colour is blue." With that he left Kaidan alone. For a moment he did nothing then a smile began to bloom on his face.

"Good to know."

* * *

><p>With Shepard making the rounds with his crew Kaidan found the time to visit Legion in the AI Core. People were still avoiding him whenever they could but Kaidan could hear whispers among them of how the geth openly helped the commander back on Horizon. The biotic stepped into the core chamber in time to see Legion examining something on his Omni-tool.<p>

"So I hear you're fitting in." Kaidan leaned against the wall.

"Shepard-Commander is indeed an excellent leader on the battlefield. He allowed us to make necessary decisions against the Collectors." Legion actually sounded surprised.

"We're heading to Illium." Kaidan closed his eyes. "I have to tell him Legion."

"Explaining the situation would likely anger Shepard-Commander. Mel's very existence would be placed in jeopardy." The geth surmised.

"Shepard's gonna find out eventually." Kaidan pushed off from the wall. "I have to convince him that Mel isn't going to stab us in the back."

"We have reached consensus that Shepard-Commander must be informed of all variables." Legion approached the biotic. "We do not believe he will intentionally harm Mel."

"Never would've figured that a geth would be worried about an organic." Kaidan remarked but he looked grateful all the same. "Thanks Legion."

"EDI?" Kaidan glanced up at the ceiling.

"Yes?" her voice floated down.

"Don't say anything about this to Shepard. I want to tell him myself but you have to know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt him." The biotic said.

"Your presence on the ship has increased the commander's attitude to the mission and lowered his stress levels. You are beneficial to have on board." EDI replied. Kaidan waited for her to continue. "I shall keep this conversation private."

"Thanks EDI." Kaidan breathed out. "I mean it."

"This platform shall remain aboard the Normandy until business is concluded." Legion affirmed.

"Ok, I'll let you know how things go." Kaidan took a breath. "I hope Shepard listens. Mel's suffered enough for one lifetime."

* * *

><p>Finished playing the EC and gotta admit that Control is my favourite ending.<p>

Now that I've seen the EC endings I know exactly where I'm taking this story. I had writer's block with this but replaying ME3 along with the EC managed to give me a far clearer picture.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be posting soon hopefully.


	11. Illium Sunset

**Chapter Eleven**

**Illium Sunset **

_**Illium**_

Shepard had to admit that seeing Illium for the first time was truly impressive. Kaidan had explained that the planet's true wealth was the chain of information any one individual possessed. Money could only get you so far on Illium and thankfully Mel was the best information broker on the planet. After sending a message to him he managed to waver all docking fees for the Normandy leaving Shepard and his crew free reign of the trading district.

According to the dossiers he was given Shepard could find Samara and Thane in this very district but he would need help first. It was really in his best interests to finally meet with Mel. Kaidan and Garrus accompanied Shepard into the administration section while he gave the crew much needed shore leave until his mission was complete. Joker, EDI and a skeleton crew remained on board in case something went wrong.

Shepard stepped out of the docking platform after being greeted ay an asari and told where to go for his meeting with Mel Andros. The sight that greeted Shepard when he walked onto the trading district balcony took his breath away. The sun painted the city in gentle orange and golden light. Rows of traffic flowed in constant movement through the skyscrapers.

It was almost funny that he was going to track down a deadly assassin and merciless Justicar on such a beautiful world. Shepard had done his homework before landing on the planet. Justicars were ruthless law enforcers of the asari but they were bound to a strict code. That was the basics of it but Shepard only wanted to track her down and talk to the Justicar.

And then there was Thane Krios and Shepard had to wander what the Illusive Man was smoking to enlist the galaxy's most legendary assassin. Krios never gave up on a job and he always got what he was after. He usually kept out of the public eye but he recently turned up on Illium for a job most likely. Shepard would prefer not getting caught in the middle of an assassination attempt but he needed to find the assassin before he dropped off the radar.

"Mel's office is up this way." Kaidan pointed to an office overlooking the district.

"Do you think he can help us find Samara and Thane?" Shepard asked.

"Trust me he'll get you the information you want." Kaidan walked up the steps. He stopped at an asari secretary. "Been a while Nyxseris."

"Welcome back Mr. Michaels?" the asari smiled. "He's waiting for you."

"Michaels?" Shepard whispered.

"First name that popped into my head." Kaidan whispered back.

The door opened and Shepard spotted a tall figure wearing a black coat standing at the window with his back turned. His black hair was slicked and the tips were curled at the ends. He was currently talking to a very nervous looking man wearing a well tailored suit.

"Well let me make this perfectly clear." Mel paced before the man. "Either you pay me what you owe me or your spine will decorate my office. You think asari commandos are vicious? I haven't even gotten nasty with you yet." Mel snarled. The man looked ready to cry as the line was cut.

"Still scaring the customers?" Kaidan sounded more amused than anything.

"Kaidan!" the man turned around allowing Shepard to get a good look at him.

In person Mel Antros was ethereal. Bright green eyes, pale snow white skin and dark hair gave him a fairytale look. He placed the datapad on the table and quickly crossed the room to embrace the biotic.

Before Shepard could introduce himself Mel pulled back and gently pressed his lips to a willing Kaidan. Shepard felt his heart fall into his stomach at the intimate act playing out before him. Garrus' embarrassed cough caused them to separate. Kaidan's face had gone red while Mel simply looked happy.

"So you're Commander Shepard." The information broker extended his hand. "I'm so pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." Shepard gripped the man's hand. He shot Kaidan a look. "I didn't know you and Kaidan were acquaintances."

"He's a good friend." Mel assured the commander.

"Really? Looked a little more than just friends." Shepard wished he could swallow his tongue.

"Shepard..." Kaidan looked troubled.

"Oh, I see." Mel stepped back from the commander. "I apologize commander but I'm sure your here for more than a simple hello."

"We need to track down a Justicar and an assassin." Kaidan said while Mel took the seat behind his desk. "The names are Samara and Thane Krios."

"Interesting..." Mel brought up his terminal screen and began typing. "A Justicar was seen at the docking ports. There's a police investigation going on there now. As for Krios he was talking to an employee at the taxi port."

"Thanks." Shepard nodded curtly.

"If there's anything else I can help you with let me know." Mel replied.

"I'm actually curious about your information network." Shepard crossed his arms. "I heard it takes a long time to father this kind of power."

"Only if you don't know where to look." The man answered. "And I'm very good at finding secrets."

"And how do you know Kaidan?" the man in question went a little red.

"You could say he was my knight in shining armour when I needed one." Those green eyes seemed to glow. "I apologize for being vague but it's something I don't wish to discuss."

"I can respect that." Shepard muttered. Just who the hell was this guy to Kaidan? Had they been lovers? That greeting was a lot more intimate than Kaidan let on.

"Shepard, I need to have a word with him." Kaidan motioned to the broker. "It won't be long."

"Fine." The commander stared at the black haired man then left.

"Well that was awkward." Kaidan rubbed his hot face.

"I'm sorry about that Kaidan," a hand wrapped around his wrist. "I just missed you."

"It's ok." The biotic smiled at him. "Shepard...he doesn't know about you."

"You don't trust him?" Mel murmured as he stroked Kaidan's hand with his thumb.

"It's not that." Kaidan sighed heavily. "He pretty much accepted Legion when he learned the truth about Eden Prime."

"So why the hesitation with me?" Mel lowered his eyes. He pressed his lips behind Kaidan's ear. He felt the biotic shiver. "Is it my little...issue you want kept hidden," he gently turned Kaidan's face so he could look at the green eyed broker. "Or is it us?"

"You're full of it." Kaidan snorted while Mel laughed as he released his face. "And you already know the answer."

"Kaidan," the man spoke gently. "From what you told me of the commander he'll listen to reason."

"I hope so." He whispered. Shaking his head Kaidan changed the subject. "What information did you find on the Shadow Broker?"

"I spent a few days going through data nodes across this district. I spent a few credits on bribes but I got what we were looking for." Mel tapped a few keys on his terminal. "I have a contact at the trade centre. A meeting's been arranged for the day after tomorrow."

"Can you trust the contact?" Kaidan asked.

"He's good. And he knows what happens to people who stab me in the back." Mel typed in a message. "I told him to expect two people if you want to come with me."

"Shepard will need help tracking down these two for his mission." Kaidan sat on a chair facing Mel's desk. "But the second you get what we're looking for I'm there."

"I have to admit the commander is very...intimidating." Mel's eyes sparkled. That playfulness was replaced by a frown. "I can see why you always talked about him."

"I couldn't believe it when I saw him alive again." Kaidan missed the look his friend kept giving him. "Two years I spent wondering if I did the right thing. Now I have a chance to finish the Shadow Broker off."

"I feel sorry for him." Mel shivered at the look in Kaidan's eyes. "Oh wait, I don't."

"I better get going." The biotic stood up. "It was good seeing you again. You're not having any trouble here?"

"Kaidan I think if anyone found out about me it'll be all over the extranet before I could sneeze." The green eyed man smiled softly. "You don't have to always worry about me."

"Somebody has to." Kaidan approached the door. "Take care ok. You won't have to worry about the Shadow Broker for much longer."

Mel nodded then watched as Kaidan left his office. Now alone he slumped back into his chair and clenched his fists. Commander Shepard was more than he expected. Meeting the legendary hero of the Citadel in the flesh had been awkward but he seemed like a decent man. Staring down at his right hand Mel took a breath.

Once the Shadow Broker was located he could finally stop looking over his shoulder. Maybe if Kaidan let him he could follow him back to the Normandy. The biotic was the only person in this galaxy he trusted. He was the only person who made Mel feel like a human again. Kaidan had been through enough just to keep him and Legion safe.

Once the Shadow Broker died then he could look forward to a different life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dantinus Towers<strong>_

In the end Shepard decided to go after the assassin first.

He met with the asari working at the docks and she took him to the towers without any questions. Shepard also learned that Thane was on a contract and his target was inside the towers. It didn't leave Shepard with a lot of time to track him down but he had little else to go on.

Kaidan and rejoined them before they left the district and they were now standing on a platform near the top of the towers. Shepard narrowed his eyes when he saw mechs gun down defenceless salarian workers trying to flee from them.

Charging his biotics he ran forward and charged violently into the gathered robots scattering them apart with ease. Garrus picked off the rest while Kaidan found a surviving salarian badly wounded but he still gave them information on what happened. The target Nassana Dantinus had pissed off the wrong people and now the best assassin in the galaxy wanted her dead.

In a way Shepard couldn't blame them. The asari had him kill her slaver sister two years ago. After applying a medigel to the salarian's wounds the group moved on. After clearing out the second floor Garrus decided to be a smart ass and bring up the subject Shepard wanted to avoid like the plague.

"So how long have you and Mel been together Alenko? Didn't know you had it in you." The turian must have been grinning. His mandibles couldn't stop twitching.

"We're not together Garrus." Kaidan sighed heavily.

"Really? So grabbing you then shoving his tongue down your throat is his way of saying hello?" again he was grinning, the bastard.

"There was no tongue!" Kaidan hissed at the turian.

"Sure Alenko." Garrus shrugged. Both of them seemed oblivious to the silent commander who was slamming mechs against the wall with more force than was necessary.

"Stay focused." He barked at them.

"Shepard, if I didn't know better I'd swear you were jealous." Garrus was doing this on purpose. The turian was going to pay.

"Shut the hell up Vakarian." The Vanguard snarled. "This isn't the time."

"Commander, I've got survivors over here." Kaidan called to them. "They're in bad shape."

"Here, hold still." Shepard applied his medigel to the wounds dotting the two salarians shivering behind the crates. "What happened here?"

"They just started firing at us." One of them managed to speak. "We hid here, we couldn't move."

"Listen, the lower levels are clear. Make your way down and you'll be fine." Shepard handed the salarian his spare pistol. "Take this just in case."

"Thank you." The alien helped his companion up. "Thank you so much."

"We better pick up the pace." The commander approached the next elevator. "I don't want this assassin getting away."

"Do you think he'll listen to reason?" Kaidan sounded unsure.

"If he has any sense he will." Garrus popped in a new thermal clip.

The trio engaged more enemy forces the higher up they went. Eclipse mercenaries and mechs attacked them from every room halting their advance to the upper floors. Shepard used his shotgun once the assault rifle was out of ammo and proceeded to blast his way through the opposition. He always did prefer using the claymore shotgun to most weapons.

As a rule Vanguards were vicious in battle using their biotics to literally reduce their enemies to paste. Shepard was a living paradox, a violent and brutal warrior on the battlefield who slammed his enemies so violently into walls it left dents. Yet he was a soft hearted man who tried to help people whenever he could. Kaidan heard people refer to him as a paragon, the best example of humanity.

"Shepard, is everything ok?" Kaidan asked once they cleared another room. "I've seen you fight before but this seems a little...heavy handed for you."

"I'm fine Kaidan." He gritted his teeth.

"Could you at least look at me?" the biotic yelled. Since meeting with Mel his former commander had been harsh in his attacks and didn't talk to him.

"This isn't the time Kaidan." Shepard started examining the rooms for any spare ammo.

"Shepard..." even Garrus sounded exasperated.

"Is this about Mel?" Kaidan challenged him. "Because I can clear it up right now if you want."

"Shit..." Shepard took a breath. He was being an idiot and doing this in the middle of a mission was not the time or place. He needed to be focused and able to order his squad without problems. "Let's just find the assassin."

Kaidan said nothing else as he followed Garrus and Shepard up the steps towards the bridge. A console was online and Nassana was screaming for her reinforcements. Shepard took more than a little joy informing her about her rapidly diminishing forces. Finally they reached the top of the towers and a connecting bridge to the other side.

The winds up here were fierce and the men had to steady their steps as they tried to cross over. There were less mercs up here and the squad tore through them without any problems. Crates and thick cables allowed them to find purchase when the winds picked up. Finally they reached the other side.

"Ready?" Shepard asked. Kaidan and Garrus raised their weapons and followed the commander into the building.

"She looks a little frazzled." Kaidan remarked when they entered the top office and found Nassana surrounded by bodyguards.

"Shepard?" the asari gasped in shock. "I thought you were dead."

"I got better."

"And now you're here to kill me." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not here for you Nassana." Shepard replied no matter how much he wished it were true. Putting a bullet between her eyes would make him feel a little better.

"Bullshit." She snapped at him. "I know someone paid you to kill me. You did take care of my sister for money."

"It was never for the credits." Shepard could feel his temper rising. "Believe what you want but I'm here for someone else."

"Look I know how this works." She waved her hand. "Just name your price and we can make this problem go away."

"All the credits in the universe won't make this problem go away." Shepard crossed his arms.

"What?" Nassana looked to a nervous looking asari next to her.

"I thought I heard something." She murmured.

"Dammit, check the other entrances." Nassana ordered three of the mercs to the other side of the room. She turned her cold gaze back to Shepard. "Don't you even think about moving?"

It was over before it really began. A figure fell silently from the vents above and snapped the neck of the nearest asari. The assassin grabbed her gun and fired at the other two then grabbed Nassana and placed the gun against her stomach. Without hesitation he pulled the trigger. Her body crumpled to the ground at his feet. Black fathomless eyes stared at the impressed commander.

"That was quite an entrance."

The green skinned alien said nothing. Instead he moved fast and fired at Shepard. Years of battlefield experience forced him to drop to the floor while Kaidan created a sudden barrier around them. The drell didn't stop and now he sent a warp attack straight at them. The blast sent Kaidan and Garrus flying into the wall.

Getting back onto his feet quickly Shepard stopped the drell by knocking the gun from his hand. Both of them resorted to close combat with Shepard counteracting against the fluid attacks from the alien. A kick to the stomach knocked the breath from his body but Shepard used his remaining strength to charge up his biotics. He slammed his fist against the drell's chest and forced him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shepard gasped out.

"Fulfilling my contract." Another warp hit him. Kaidan and Garrus were back on their feet but the drell was too fast. He cracked Kaidan across the skull then kicked Garrus hard in the stomach followed by a solid punch to the face.

"Shit." Shepard hissed. This guy was good.

The drell grabbed hold of his pistol while Shepard charged into him. He pressed his arm against the assassin's neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Shepard yelled angrily.

"It's my job." Krios was fast and agile giving him an advantage which he took. He kicked Shepard in the stomach again leaving him breathless.

The commander grasped sore belly and looked up to see Thane aiming at pistol at him. He didn't have time to comprehend what was happening when a single shot rang out, glass shattered and the assassin's eyes widened before another shot rang out then another. Thane slumped to the ground. Shepard stared at the large window overlooking the city and saw Mel sitting in a taxi, a gun still aimed at the still drell.

"You ok?" Mel asked from his position.

"Yeah." The commander stared at his would-be killer. He could see that Krios was still breathing. "How did you know to come here?"

"That's a conversation we'll have once we get you out of here." Mel replied as he piloted the taxi closer to the office. "Come on!"

"Kaidan, Garrus!" Shepard made sure they were alright. Thankfully the drell only dazed them. "Let's get out of here."

"What about him?" Mel cocked his head to the drell.

"I want to know who sent him. He's coming with us." Shepard picked the unconscious alien up. "And the Illusive Man better have a damn good explanation for this."

* * *

><p>Wow, a quick update. Here's hoping this keeps up.<p>

And here's Thane but a little different from the game. I wanted to try something different with him and he'll have a changed history when Shepard talks to him in the next chapter. So impressions of Mel, what do you guys think? Remember for visuals imagine Tom Hiddleston groping our lovely Kaidan Alenko.

And I've just given myself a nosebleed.


	12. Dead and Buried

**Chapter Twelve**

**Dead and Buried **

_**Ilos**_

Deep within an ancient temple on the north continent Liara T'Soni yelped when she stabbed her hand against some glass lying on the floor. The place was overgrown with plant life making it difficult to do proper in the dirt excavation and this wasn't the first time she was injured. Being on this world for two years was the best thing to happen to her career.

High Command wanted a permanent presence on Ilos and now that the planet had been found and cleared of any geth inhabitant's science teams were moving in. Liara was the head of her own team and her knowledge on the Protheans made her the expert here.

In the first few weeks she had discovered more data archives like the one Vigil had been found in but sadly the power had long since gone out. It was sad to find more lifeless pods but in the end Vigil's sacrifices had paid off and Sovereign had been killed. The destruction of the ancient ship had caused scientists from across Citadel Space to seek out Ilos and find any relics left behind by the Protheans.

While the Council may have buried what happened and played it down after Shepard died Liara had been determined to find any other evidence of the Reapers. There were other people who agreed with this assessment and they now worked under the asari to uncover the truth.

It enraged her with the way the Council treated Shepard after he was killed. She still remembered that event vividly, always playing different scenarios in her head where she saved her commander. Honestly he was the closest thing to a sibling she ever had. His death had affected the crew in a lot of ways and it broke her heart when they were all separated.

Kaidan had been inconsolable after Shepard's death and while she was young for an asari Liara was not blind to the feelings Kaidan carried for his superior. It pained her that he never acted on it when he had the chance. When she heard that Kaidan had betrayed the Alliance she hadn't believed it. He was devoted to the Alliance but his state of mind hadn't been sound after the Normandy's destruction.

Kaidan's betrayal and the absence of the rest of her friends had caused Liara to make her decision and when High Command offered her the chance to lead her own team she took it without hesitation. She had to make Shepard's sacrifice count no matter what. The temple she was now uncovering seemed to be a place of worship for the Protheans.

"Dr T'Soni! I found something you need to see." One of her assistants called.

"What is it?" she crossed the circular room to where her team was digging into the dirt and cleaning the foliage away from the walls.

"See this mural?" the asari assistant pointed upwards. "I can't make out any words I understand but do you recognize the map?"

"By the Goddess..." Liara whispered as the solar system she was looking at registered. "That's the Sol System."

"We already know that the Protheans studied humans when they were still cave dwellers." The asari sounded excited. "But why leave a star map here?"

"The Protheans did leave one of their data archives on Mars." Liara stroked her chin. "Perhaps they left something else."

"Can you translate anything Dr T'Soni?"

"Let me see..." she murmured then began reading what words were still visible. "It speaks of a data archive they buried. It mentions Vigil and the Conduit."

"I'll keep going through the wall. There might be something else here."

"Wait..." Liara held up her hand. "This is new. There's mention of another archive in the Sol System, it was so precious they erased knowledge from it except here."

"And the Protheans already made this world lost."

"Exactly so this was the only place left to point anyone looking in the right direction." Liara rubbed gently at the dirt to reveal more words. "The Conduit wasn't the only thing they were working on. Before making this world lost they were researching a weapon, one they thought could destroy the Reapers."

"Seriously?" the asari gasped in shock.

"The Protheans sent here had to abandon that project and focus on the Conduit and the Keepers. But if the plans still exist and they mention Mars here then..." Liara's eyes widened. "Uncover the rest of this mural. I want every inch cleaned and documented."

"Yes doctor." She answered while tapping her Omni-tool.

"I'm going to contact the Alliance and the Council. If they listen then I'll be heading to Mars." Liara wiped the dirt from her clothing. "You'll be in charge here when I'm gone Hira."

"I won't let you down." She promised causing Liara to smile.

"Maybe now I can make Shepard's sacrifice worth something to the Council." With that she left the temple and headed back to the main encampment.

This wasn't the first time Liara had found temples but this was the first time it held something that would be immensely beneficial to the Council. She was aware that the Alliance was still investigating the Prothean archives on Mars. It would still take them many years perhaps decades before they could find and document all the information there. Shepard would have been able to help with the cipher he had been given on Feros.

Once she reached the main encampment Liara activated her terminal and placed a call to the asari councillor.

* * *

><p>It wasn't the first time Gavorn wondered why Aria sent him out to this dump of a planet for orders were orders and he liked having his skin intact thank you very much. The Relay to Ilos was in the Terminus Systems and Aria had allowed the Council to bring ships in without incident on the condition that she would have her own team of the planet.<p>

Thanks to the three merc groups based out of Omega Aria T'Loak practically ruled most of the Terminus Systems from her throne on the asteroid city. Despite the reputation Omega had there had actually been quite a few scientists and archaeologists ready to travel through the Relay.

Now Gavorn was stuck here babysitting a scientist who was knee deep in muck as he cleaned and examined relics scattered outside what was once a city square. The scientist in question was a tall lanky human male with fire red hair and strange golden eyes.

He was dressed in the usual outfits you'd find men wearing on Omega but from what Gavorn saw and heard the man knew what he was doing as he kept digging in the dirt. At first Gavorn was dreading this assignment. He didn't exactly get along with humans and being stuck on a long dead planet with more foliage than Sur'Kesh only decreased his mood.

"Are you just gonna stand there like a fucking statue?" the human yelled at him. "Some help over here Centurion!"

"Stop calling me that." Gavorn snarled. That bloody nickname was really grating and the human seemed only to take pleasure in his anger.

"But you're so cute all flustered like that." The scientist grinned as he placed more relics neatly together. "Now help me move this rock."

"You're one pushy bastard." Gavorn placed his talons against the rock and shoved. "What did I do to Aria to deserve this?"

"Thanks." Nathan grinned at him. "Gave me quite the view too."

Gavorn groaned in annoyance. Nathan Henrick had arrived from some little colony in the Terminus Systems when word reached the colony about Ilos and the expeditions going there. He was an expert in ancient history mostly his own and he had taken to calling Gavorn Centurion every chance he could get. Apparently turians reminded him of the Roman Empire and its soldiers.

During the flight here Nathan had insisted on telling Gavorn all about ancient Earth and their empires. But he didn't know what was worse, the history lessons or Nathan's more than obvious flirting.

The man was a walking menace.

"Just outta curiosity," Nathan wiped his pants with a cloth. "Why did you pick this assignment?"

"I didn't pick it." The turian growled as his mandibles flared. "Aria _insisted _that I take this."

"Hmm, and she's probably the only woman you can't say no to." The human grinned at him.

"Not if you want your balls intact." Gavorn remarked.

"Look at it this way," Nathan took a drink of water. "If we manage to find some Prothean device then Aria will probably give you that vacation you need. You are way too high strung."

"Shut up and keep digging." The turian snorted.

"And deprive you of my god given voice? Gavorn, you wound me" Nathan placed a hand over his heart.

"Wonder what the others found." Gavorn sat on a small rocky platform. "This planet is just a dead end to me."

"One of the Protheans' greatest cities has been found and you're complaining about it?" Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"They're all dead." Gavorn shrugged. "I just take care of whatever business Aria has. If anything tries to eat you I'll kill it...if I'm in a good mood."

"That makes me feel all better." Nathan rolled his amber eyes. "Let's check around here then call it a day, alright?"

Gavorn shrugged but he kept watch as Nathan started examining murals buried in the mud. There were images captured on the stone and writing that looked like gibberish to him but Gavorn was here to be the muscle, not to go digging for some old relics. He could only hope that whatever Nathan found Aria would like it enough to let him return to Omega.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normandy <strong>_

Bringing the drell assassin on board hadn't gone well with the crew. Because of his Spectre status Shepard was able to have him transported off world without any problems and now the drell was placed behind an energy barrier in the AI Core. Legion was maintaining the shield while Chakwas got ready to examine him.

Shepard wasn't happy about letting his doctor near the killer alien but he needed him alive for questioning. Chakwas had sedated him the moment he was brought on board and thankfully it seemed to be working.

Mel had also come aboard so he could give Shepard that explanation he was after. Kaidan had escorted him to the briefing room while Miranda made the call to the Illusive Man about the mission. Shepard truly had no desire to talk to him anytime soon.

"It seems Kaidan's friend has amazing aim Commander." Chakwas switched off her Omni-tool. "The bullets didn't hit any major organs. He'll survive."

"Thanks doctor. Legion, keep an eye on him. If he wakes up knock him out." Shepard ordered and the geth nodded.

"Then I'll start removing the bullets." Chakwas said.

"The Illusive Man is just as angry about this as you are." Miranda greeted Shepard when he left the AI Core. "He's already looking into who made the contract against you."

"He better damn well do his homework." Shepard groused as he walked towards the briefing room. "That better be the last time I walk into a trap."

"Commander," Mel greeted him. Kaidan was leaning against the table. "I suppose you want that explanation now."

"Let's hear it." Shepard crossed his arms.

"An assassin like Krios doesn't make mistakes like leaving an obvious paper trial behind." Mel tapped his Omni-tool and an image appeared. "I did some digging when you left. Krios was hired to kill Dantinus but that was the bait. You were always the prime target."

"Me? Who ordered the contract?" Shepard asked.

"I'm still putting data together but it looks like the Shadow Broker is responsible." Mel shut off the orange tool.

"Son of a bitch." Kaidan slammed his fist against the table. "It wasn't enough to try and sell you off when you died. Now he's got an assassin after you."

"I'm alive now because of you." Shepard said fiercely. "Don't blame yourself for this Kaidan."

"Shepard..." the biotic murmured. The rage had left his eyes only to be replaced with sadness.

"I mean it Kaidan. And later you can tell me the rest of the story, remember?" Shepard was relieved when that sadness left and Kaidan nodded.

"All the more reason for me to get the information we need." Mel glanced at the commander. "I better head back to my office."

"What information are you trying to find exactly?" Shepard asked.

"Truthfully?" Mel cocked an eyebrow. "The location of the Shadow Broker. You're not the only one he's trying to sell off to the Reapers."

"Reapers?" Shepard muttered. How did he know about the Reapers? Kaidan said that the Broker only ever dealt with the Collectors. What did the Reapers have to do with this?"

"What do you know about Reapers?" the commander said in a tone that left no room for arguments.

"The Shadow Broker has knowledge spanning across the galaxy. He also gets that knowledge sometimes by making deals." Mel paced the room in agitation. "And right now you and I are at the top of his list."

"Look, I can understand why the Reapers want me dead." Shepard narrowed his eyes. "But why are they after you? What the hell did you do?"

"Wait." Kaidan grabbed his arm." I need to clear the air first. Shepard, there's something you have to know."

"I'm listening." He said softly. There was a part of him that wanted to just run from the room, that didn't want to hear what Kaidan had to say.

"I-I..." Kaidan gulped before continuing. "I lied about Mel. I didn't meet him at the trade centre."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to suspect that." Shepard replied.

"But I didn't lie about how I found him." Kaidan glanced at the green eyed man. "He was dying. I had to help him Shepard."

"Ok, I get that. But why the secrecy?"

"It's because of what they did to me." Mel answered. Shepard might've imagined it but for a second he thought Mel's eyes turned red. "Cerberus always did like to experiment with the unnatural."

"Project Lazarus, familiar with it?" Kaidan asked.

"That was the project Miranda created to bring me back." Shepard replied.

"Lazarus wasn't the only option they sought when you died. Bringing a human being back to life exactly the way he was..." Mel snorted derisively. "It's nothing short of a miracle really. So in case it wouldn't work the Illusive Man had other plans put in motion."

"Like what?" Shepard gulped.

"Cloning was the popular one." Mel said. Reaching to his leg he pulled the gun out. "And then there was me."

"Stop!" Shepard yelled when Mel placed the gun to his hand and pulled the trigger.

"See?" the green eyed man held up his hand which only had the bullet and blood now crushed resting against his palm. "I was their last resort."

"What the hell are you?" Shepard's biotics flared to life."Kaidan, tell me what's going on right now."

"I'm what you could've been if Lawson couldn't save your body." Mel placed the gun on the table. "Get Chakwas to examine me if you want but the only human thing about me you'll find is my brain and nervous system."

"Kaidan, what the hell is he saying?" the commander stared at the biotic who was now slightly pale.

"Mel's a machine, Shepard." Kaidan murmured as his commander stared in shock at him. "He was pieced together with the best minerals and materials Cerberus could find."

"And if Lazarus failed I was meant to be your new body."

* * *

><p>So Kaidan's got quite a bit of explaining to do.<p>

Liara will play a part in this story and because turians are just plain awesome I brought Gavorn in too. I figured Aria would want some claim over Ilos considering the relay is in the Terminus Systems.

Next up, Mel's background and Thane's awakening.


	13. Thanatos

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Thanatos**

_**Normandy**_

There were a lot of ways Kaidan thought this could go.

He had known about Mel's origin since finding him in that butcher's shop called a lab nearly two years ago. The truth that he was a backup for Shepard had filled him with rage. Mel himself was simply a prototype but Kaidan couldn't leave him in that hellhole a minute longer. Now Shepard had gone ashen and he was trying to find the words to say.

He had always been the diplomat in tough situations but Kaidan could only imagine what he was feeling right now. To learn that Cerberus could have implanted your brain and nervous system into a metallic body couldn't be good for your already wavering feelings about the organization. Mel simply stood there and waited for the commander to regain his composure.

"I don't believe it." Shepard breathed out.

"Neither did Kaidan when I told him the truth." Mel answered.

"I read the files myself Shepard. It was a last resort but if your body couldn't be saved they created a machine." Kaidan gestured to the green eyed man next to him.

"But you act so...human." Shepard stared at him.

"I wasn't always like this." Mel glanced down at his body. "I was born on Elysium. My parents passed away when I was young and I didn't have any other family. When Cerberus took me nobody noticed."

"How old were you?" Shepard asked as a feeling of cold dread settled in his stomach.

"Sixteen. I wanted to be a teacher." Mel smiled but there was a deep sadness there, darkness in his gaze that caused Shepard to shiver. "You ever been trapped in hell? Put someplace where you knew there was no way out?"

"Yeah..." Shepard said harshly. "I know that feeling."

"I don't know how long they kept me there. I just remember the end result." Mel flexed his hand.

"What did Cerberus do to you?" Shepard asked. He wondered if Miranda knew about this experiment. How could anyone condone this?

"Most of it's a blue thank god." Mel replied. "It's strange...sometimes I can't remember what it was like to have a normal body. My brain was hotwired into this thing, to make it more comfortable I guess."

"When he was still human," Kaidan clenched his fists. "Cerberus experimented on him. The tests left him sick."

"Sick enough to believe my body couldn't be saved." Mel wiped the blood from his hand. "Do you know what it's like to wake up in a body that isn't yours? It's like being trapped in your own head. No matter how much I screamed nobody heard me."

"God..." Shepard pressed a hand to his mouth.

"The body had to pass as human. Skin was made and blood so whenever I was hurt I would bleed." Mel frowned at the look on Shepard's face. "I know they're helping you Commander but you had to have known Cerberus were still monsters. They don't deserve pity or forgiveness."

"And Cerberus..." the commander has to swallow the bile in his throat. "They killed you."

"Not exactly." The man, machine whatever he was explained. "They took my brain and nervous system, cut me open and put my mind in this body. Like I said I don't remember much but I read the files. I..." he stopped, the look of despair on his face so palpable. "I don't want to remember what they did."

"We destroyed everything Shepard." Kaidan spoke up. "Mel was the prototype but when I read what they did to make him like this, I couldn't just let them do it again."

"All the time I was in that lab," Mel murmured. "I didn't think anyone would save me."

"Kaidan did." Shepard looked at the quiet biotic. "He saved you from them."

"Yeah he did." Mel looked at him and Shepard saw only happiness in those emerald depths.

"I hate this." Shepard hissed as he bit his lips in barely contained anger. "I hate that Cerberus are the only ones doing anything to stop the Collectors. I hate that I need them. I hate that they get away with this all the fucking time."

"People like Cerberus Shepard," Kaidan placed a hand on his shoulder. "One way or another, karma catches up to them."

"I know you need them for the mission." Mel crossed his arms. "But once it's over all bets are off. I want them to pay for this Shepard. I want to tear the heart from the Illusive Man myself. I want him to suffer for every second I was in that place."

"Commander?" EDI's voice interrupted them.

"What is it EDI?" Shepard barked.

"The assassin is awake." The AI answered.

"Alright, I'll be right there." The marine replied. "You can leave the ship whenever you like Mel. And if you need help, you know where to find me."

"I honestly didn't think you'd take it this well." The machine cocked his head.

"I was dead for two years and now I'm back fighting Collectors. Honestly, I don't think a lot of things will surprise me these days."

He left the briefing room and made his way back to the AI Core. He honestly didn't want to think about Mel's existence and how Cerberus accomplished it. He was going to have words with Miranda once he got the chance but right now he had an assassin to deal with.

There was only so much he could worry about at a time and Mel looked like he could take care of himself. Besides Kaidan was looking out for him and the biotic was nothing if not protective. He entered the chamber to find the drell sitting on the bench cross legged while Chakwas ran some scans outside the field. Legion was there keeping it active along with EDI.

"Has he said anything?" Shepard approached the alien.

"Nothing so far." Chakwas sighed as he switched off the Omni-tool. "He seems to be healthy but the wounds are still healing."

"I need to speak to him." Shepard stared at the drell. "Someone set me up and I want to know who it was."

"I'll go back to medical. Call me if anything happens." The doctor left.

"You know what I want Krios." Shepard paced before him. "Just give me the name."

"There is nothing to discuss." Krios replied, his voice deep and quiet. "I failed. That is all there is to it."

"No it isn't." Shepard found those black eyes fixed on him again. "I'm quite happy to keep you in there until I find your contact. Make this easier and tell me what I want to know."

"There is nothing to discuss." Krios replied.

"How long can you go without food or water? I don't want you attacking the guards when we feed you." Shepard turned to Legion.

"How long can you keep the shield up?"

"We can keep the shield active for several days Shepard-Commander." The geth tapped some keys. "EDI can provide us with more power to sustain the shield."

"Alright." The commander turned his attention back to the assassin. "Look, I don't want you to sit there and starve to death. We've taken all information from your Omni-tool."

"So what do you plan?" Krios' black eyes blinked. They reminded Shepard of a lizard back home on Earth.

"The truth is I went looking for you because I need your help. Ever heard of the Collectors?"

"Somewhat." Was the vague answer.

"I'm taking them down and I need the best." Shepard saw Krios cock his head. "You're the best at what you do."

"You still live." Thane interrupted him. "My mission is a failure."

"You have a choice right now Krios so listen up." Shepard watched as the drell got to his face and faced the commander through the shield. "I can leave you in there for the rest of this mission or you can help me stop the Collectors from taking more colonies."

"Why should I save human colonies?" Krios asked in that monotone voice. "They are not my concern."

"Then make it your concern." Shepard was running out of patience. "The Illusive Man thought you were good enough and as much as it pains me to admit he hasn't given me bad dossiers until you came along."

"Intriguing." Thane approached the barrier, his black eyes fixed on the commander. "I try to end your life and yet here you are making me an offer."

"It's a gift." Shepard turned his back. "You have one day to make your choice. Either you help me fight the Collectors or I drop your ass off at the Citadel. I'm sure the Council would love to have the best assassin in a cell."

"Before you go there is something I must ask." Thane sat back onto the platform. "Why did you save those people?"

"The salarian workers?" Shepard asked.

"You gave them medigel and a gun. You made yourself less prepared for the battle. Why would you do that?" Thane waited for an answer.

"It was the right thing to do." Shepard answered with conviction. "I don't leave innocent people to die, not if I can help it."

"Even at the risk of your own life?" the assassin questioned him.

"That's my choice to make." Shepard left without looking back.

Thane watched the human leave him alone in the cold room with the geth and AI. He had seen many a strange thing in his life but to see a human willingly co-operate with a geth and an AI sparked his curiosity. The assignment had been a simple one. Shepard would come to the towers and Thane was to kill him and bring his body back to his employer.

He had done his homework on the commander, intrigued that such a man existed yet someone wanted him dead. He had saved the Citadel, only one of his many feats. Reading Shepard's dossier had filled Thane with a sense of unease. He wasn't worried about fighting him, he was curious as to why this man had to die. From what Thane dug up Shepard was the closest thing this galaxy had to a hero as melodramatic as that sounded.

He had watched as Shepard tore through his enemies with raw power and strength. He left them broken against the walls and floor. But when he found the survivors, injured and scared out of their minds Shepard had stopped to help. His whole demeanour changed as he helped the salarians and gave them medical treatment.

A violent killing machine on the battlefield had become a protective guardian for people he didn't even know. Thane had never seen anyone like the commander in his years as an assassin. He had seen men and women become mindless in a fight, gunning down innocents as well as their enemies. But Shepard...he was very different. Thane closed his eyes as he sat back upon the platform.

He would bide his time and wait for an opportunity.

Patience had always been one of his best traits.

While waiting for Thane to make his decision Shepard ordered Joker to take the Normandy to Purgatory. He didn't want to set foot down on Illium again but Mel had departed the ship with a promise to share any information he could with the commander. Kaidan had remained aboard and Shepard breathed easier knowing he was still around.

He didn't confront Miranda yet about the experiments that created Mel in the first place. Right now he needed to build the team and gather what he could on the Collectors. As much as he wanted to demand answers from the Illusive Man he knew it would be a waste of time.

Getting through the prison ship had been a total nightmare. The turian warden had gotten stupid and tried to sell the commander off to the highest bidder. Garrus and Mordin had accompanied him into the ship and once they fought through the hordes of guards and inmates Shepard found his target. Jack was definitely one of the most unique people he ever met.

Tattoos, insane biotic levels and a deep unshakable hatred for all things Cerberus. Shepard had made a mental note to keep her as far away from Miranda as possible. As Jack got settled in down below Shepard headed to his cabin for a quick shower before heading to his next destination. He still had a krogan warlord to find and recruit.

"Shepard?" he heard someone call from outside the door.

"It's open." He replied. Good thing he finished his shower and was now wearing jeans, a grey t-shirt and a leather jacket he bought on the Citadel.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you." Kaidan looked nervous.

"What is it?" the commander sat on his couch.

"I wanted to apologize about keeping Mel a secret." The biotic certainly looked apologetic. "It's just...I spent so much time keeping him safe that not telling anyone was normal, you know?"

"I can understand that." Shepard admitted even if he was annoyed that Kaidan didn't trust him with this.

"But I'm glad it's all out in the open." Kaidan looked relieved. "And because I want to tell you that I'm glad you listened."

"Wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't." Shepard picked up a datapad.

"So what are you going to do about Krios?" Kaidan asked as he tapped the button on the aquarium to feed the fish.

"He's an asset." The commander replied with a shrug. "And he took you and Garrus out pretty quickly. That's damn impressive."

"Sure, rub it in." Kaidan groused. He caught Shepard smirking. "Are you sure it's a good idea? He's an assassin. He'll try again if he gets the chance."

"Maybe but I need all the help I can get." Tired blue eyes closed. "If he won't help then the Citadel can have him."

"We've got a couple of hours right?" Kaidan took a seat next to the commander. "You wanna hear the rest of the story while we wait?"

"Yeah, we never got to finish that." Shepard leaned back against the couch.

"Ok, I was still on Eden Prime. Legion was still being interrogated and I was just running out of patience. I didn't care what the Alliance said, I was going to stop the trade. But I needed help to do that."

"Legion." Shepard murmured.

"Yeah..." Kaidan rubbed his face. "And breaking him out wasn't one of my finest moments."

* * *

><p>Next up we finally get back to how Kaidan and Legion teamed up.<p>

Ok I gotta confess that I love the MShep/Thane fandom and after hearing Mark Meer's recorded romance lines for Thane I ship it right after MShep/Kaidan.

Is Thane going to be a problem for Kaidan and Shepard in more ways than one? Stay tuned and find out ;)


	14. Two Steps Forward

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Two Steps Forward**

_**Two Years Ago**_

_**Eden Prime**_

The geth was being uncooperative again.

For two days Kaidan had pleaded with the brass concerning the Shadow Broker and the exchange to be made on Omega. No one would risk going into the Terminus Systems just to retrieve a single body. Hackett understood what Kaidan was going through but the admiral couldn't take the chance.

The only groups of people they sent in there were research teams heading for Ilos and even then the Terminus Systems wanted to be part of the excavation process. Someone would notice an Alliance officer on Omega asking questions about the Broker.

Kaidan had always been a rational thinker, careful and not exactly big on risks. In the past few days his patience had all but snapped. The geth wouldn't talk to anyone and the team got authorization to take the machine apart and find out what they could about it. Kaidan had run out of time and right now he was desperate to prevent his only source of information from being destroyed.

The people within the colony had called it a night and the lights were now illuminating the slumbering colony. Using the darkness was his best chance at getting into the lab undetected. Tali had taught him a few tricks on disabling security systems and right now he doubted that the soldiers were expecting the hero of the Citadel to pull this off.

Kaidan had gone through so many channels and different scenarios but he was out of options. He couldn't go into Omega without help and the Alliance weren't going to grant him that. The geth knew how to help him stop the exchange before he lost Shepard forever.

He knew that this was something he could never take back. He thought about his parents and how much they would be disappointed with him. He couldn't bear it if he dragged them into this. But he had seen what the Reapers were truly capable of. He had seen the ruins of Ilos and listened as Vigil told them about the Protheans last stand against their destroyers. A galaxy without Shepard but with Reapers...it was something that couldn't continue.

He had spent hours working out what he was going to do and he only had one shot to get his right. The geth was still imprisoned within the science room but Kaidan didn't have access to his own ship. His only chance was a new arrival of marines within the next few hours. If the geth would accept what he proposed then his escape route was pretty much set. He'd wait for nightfall and then make his move.

He knew there would be no coming back once he entered that building. He thought about leaving a message with Anderson or Hackett but they were loyal soldiers to the core and despite all that Kaidan helped accomplish they would do whatever it took to stop him. Taking a deep breath Kaidan sat within the small warehouse near the main compound and waited for the darkness.

Once the sun set across the colony he made his move. Thankful for the black armour Kaidan quickly moved across the smooth grasslands and entered the facility housing the geth. He nodded at the soldiers on guard then entered the main room where the scientists were already getting ready to take the machine apart. Tapping his orange tool he accessed a code and locked the door behind him.

Thanks to Tali and her upgrades it would take the guards a while to break through the locks and only if they detected something wrong. Kaidan turned his attention to the small group of men and women. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he breathed harshly. He felt his biotics flare to life and before his mind could be changed Kaidan tossed the scientists against the wall hard enough to knock them unconscious.

"Geth," Kaidan barked as he entered the room. "You're coming with me."

"You believe us?" the machine asked.

"Just get me to Omega and find Shepard." Kaidan deactivated the shield. "We can take a transport ship when it arrives."

"Then we need another escape route." The geth glanced to the locked door where somebody was trying to hack through.

"Dammit." Kaidan hissed. The transport wouldn't arrive for another fifteen minutes. There was only one other door out of here.

"Can you open the lock?" Kaidan took the geth to the backdoor.

"We can hack the code." The geth touched the door panel and began working on the codes. "Do you have the means for escape Alenko-Lieutenant?"

"Yeah and listen," Kaidan jabbed a thermal clip into his gun. "I need your help but if you step out of line once I'll turn you into scrap."

"You defeated many of the heretics. It would be foolish of us to attack you." The geth replied. "We require this platform to remain functional."

"Good to hear." Kaidan muttered then left the geth alone to get through the door.

Within moments the machine broke through the backdoor and it slid open to reveal a narrow tunnel leading underground. With the expansion of the colony over the last few years more tunnels and ancient ruins had been found littering the land. Kaidan followed the geth down the tunnel but not before it sealed the entrance behind them buying them more time. Kaidan lit the light on his gun and proceeded into the darkness.

The tunnel was a straight line directly ahead and he could make out a sliver of light from the cracked ceiling. Kaidan was running on adrenaline alone as he found the escape hatch at the end of the tunnel. The geth worked on getting the door open. As it slid across to reveal a smooth grassy landscape Kaidan stepped out and glanced around the area.

"The transport will touch down there." Kaidan motioned to a landing zone not far from the colony.

"We can avoid direct contact with the colonists if we take this route." The geth pointed to a small pathway that had been carved into the grass and mud.

"In case of evacuation..." Kaidan murmured. It made sense to create a road leading directly to the landing zone.

"Where do you intend to go?" the machine asked. "We shall need a ship capable of travelling through the Mass Relay."

"I've got a plan." Kaidan replied. In truth he was making this up as he went but once he got onto the transport he could worry about getting through the Relay.

"We have not encountered a human that was willing to help us." The geth followed alongside the biotic. "Does your co-operation stem from your loyalty to Shepard-Commander?"

Kaidan said nothing in return. How could a machine understand what he was going through? How could it understand that if he didn't find Shepard he'd regret it for the rest of his life? There was no hope for Shepard to come back but right now bringing Shepard home was all he could do. He has to know what the Shadow Broker was up to. He had to let his commander rest in peace. They reached the end of the pathway in time to see the transport arrive but the colony had been put on alert thanks to the soldiers on guard. Kaidan doubted that they would kill him but the geth would be destroyed the first chance they got.

"Alenko-Lieutenant, we must defend this platform from destruction." The geth said as it crouched behind a crate stack.

"I'm getting you on that transport." Kaidan said as he allowed his biotics to flare up. "Just keep close and get ready to hack through any doors."

"Understood."

"One more thing," Kaidan stared at the single eye. "Don't kill the pilot."

Kaidan took a breath as he and the geth kept to the shadows and made their way down to the landing zone area. Crates were stacked up there with the recent arrival of a supply ship from the Citadel. At least they would have some cover getting to the military ship. They would only have a window of a few seconds to get on board and leave before the rest of the soldiers arrived.

The marines were already deploying and Kaidan spotted one of the soldiers rushing up to meet them. There was a platoon of ten men on the transport and the ship itself was one of the Alliance's best models equipped with an Eezo-Core making Relay travel possible. All he had to do was get on board and have the geth fly this thing out.

"Wait until they leave the LZ then I'll create a distraction." Kaidan told the machine. "Get the ship ready to fly."

"We will comply." The machine answered.

"Alright..." Kaidan edged along the crates and stopped when he came to the last bit of cover. "Move!"

The biotic rushed out and hit the three marines left behind with a warp attack then fired at them. He wasn't planning on hurting them but he needed to slow them down. Activating his barrier Kaidan dodged the attacks and ducked back behind the crates. The three men were fixed on him allowing the geth to go behind the ship and enter the hatch. Hours seemed to pass before the engine roared to life and Kaidan made a break for the ramp at the back of the ship.

Bullets flew and he heard the marines screaming at him. He didn't care what they were saying but he hoped that one day they could understand. He wanted Anderson and Hackett to understand. The moment he was on board the ramp closed up and the ship jolted as it took off abruptly.

"Nice going." The biotic stumbled into the cockpit where the pilot was lying prone on the floor, a bruise blossoming across his jaw.

"We will reach the Relay in an hour at this speed." The geth was piloting the ship with ease.

"Plot a course for Omega." Kaidan sat in the other chair, his body giving out as he slumped into the chair. "We need to leave this ship once we arrive. Let the pilot take it back."

"Understood." The geth answered.

"You better stay out of sight when we get to Omega. Even on a shithole like that they'll notice a geth walking around." Kaidan murmured.

"We shall take you to the drop off location." The geth replied. "How do you intend to proceed?"

"Find the Broker and get Shepard back." Kaidan closed his eyes. "Once I get Shepard back you can go. I don't care."

"We have travelled this galaxy using this platform for some time. Obtaining transport should not be a problem Alenko-Lieutenant." The geth said.

"Kaidan..." he turned his hazy brown gaze on the machine. "Just call me Kaidan. So do you have a name?"

"This platform consists of 1,123 programs." The geth answered. "We are geth."

"I know that but do you have a name?" Kaidan asked again.

"We are called geth." Came the reply.

"You've got over 1000 programs in there and not one of them has a name?" Kaidan raised an eyebrow. "A legion of geth in one platform."

"Legion?" the machine asked.

"Yeah," Kaidan was about to explain when he stopped and just stared at the unblinking flashlight eye. "I'll call you Legion. It's an Earth thing."

"Legion...a term from the Christian bible. For we are many. Acceptable."

Nothing else was said between them as they took the journey to the Mass Relay. Kaidan felt like he was in a dream state. He had fired upon his own people, stole a ship and helped a geth escape captivity. Anderson and Hackett wouldn't follow him into the Terminus Systems but the Alliance would have orders to capture him if he went back into Citadel Space. He couldn't believe he'd done that.

Once he got to Omega and stopped the exchange he would send a message to Hackett and let him know that Shepard was coming home.

It would be worth it when he brought his commander home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normandy<strong>_

_**Shepard's Cabin**_

"Sir, Thane Krios wants a word with you." Kelly's voice stopped Kaidan from continuing his story.

"What is it?" the commander asked while Kaidan finished his drink.

"He wants to give you his offer, whatever that means." Came the reply.

"I'll be right down." Shepard shrugged sheepishly at Kaidan. "We'll pick this up later ok?"

"No problem Shepard. It feels good to talk about it." The biotic smiled crookedly at him. "What do you think Krios wants?"

"If he's smart he'll help out." The commander opened the door. "I'll talk to you later Kaidan."

"Shepard..." the drell greeted him when he entered the chamber. "You wanted an answer."

"Sure." The human crossed his arms. "I didn't think you'd give me one this quickly but I'm listening."

"During my incarceration here your AI was generous to provide me with information on your experiences against the Collectors and the geth." Black eyes blinked at him. "You are unlike any soldier I have encountered."

"EDI?" Shepard groaned as he stared at the ceiling. "Stabbing me in the back already?"

"Not at all Shepard." The smooth voice replied. "Krios simply wished to understand why you would risk your life for others on a whim. I told him only relevant information."

"You risk your own life for others without a second thought even if the mission is in danger." The drell cocked his head. "You saved others during the Blitz, doing what you could to protect them."

"What's your point?" Shepard asked.

"I have never known anyone like you commander." The drell admitted. "Why would anyone wish you dead if that is the case."

"You tell me." The human said steadily. "First you try to kill me and my friends but now you're talking like you want a new best friend."

"It is not just your compassion." Thane was standing close to the barrier so that it began to shimmer at his proximity. "I saw how you fought to protect them and reach me. Your prowess on the battlefield intrigued me. That has never happened before."

"You liked my fighting style?" Shepard had to admit he heard weirder things but the assassin seemed to sincere in what he was saying.

"You fought as one of the Warrior-Angels do." Thane murmured, his voice rumbling as he spoke. "I do not know why someone would wish you dead. If it pleases you I shall accept this job, no charge."

"To fight the Collectors?" the drell nodded in reply.

"Can we trust you?" the commander stared at him. "I don't want another confrontation."

"Once I take on a contract I am loyal to my employer." Thane answered.

"So what about your former employer?" the drell narrowed his eyes.

"I failed to kill you. The contract is void now." Black eyes fixed the human evenly. "And the Broker does not appreciate failure."

"Legion," the geth tapped its Omni-tool. "Lower the barrier."

Thane stood rigid as the barrier dropped leaving Shepard exposed. Before he would've taken this opportunity but he had not lied about the commander. The human's battle prowess and his warmth and compassion had stirred something within the assassin.

Over the years his targets had not once made him stop and question his actions before pulling the trigger. He had not seen such warm eyes before especially in a battle hardened soldier. The tales of the Warrior-Angels fighting for the Goddess Arashu were suddenly not so farfetched anymore.

Not when one of them was standing before him.

"My arm is yours now Shepard."

"Welcome to the team Thane. Pick someplace to stay and I'll debrief you."

* * *

><p>Hey again guys.<p>

Back with another chapter and morw backstory. Next up Grunt, Tali and Thane joining the team.

I wanted to portray Thane in a way that he wasn't heartless but he just never met anyone who displayed that kind of compassion for complete strangers, especially from a soldier like Shepard.

Now that Thane's getting ideas will Kaidan have a rival? Do you want these two guys to fight over the commander?

Personally I'd have them wrestle in a tub of medigel but that's just me.

Catch you next time.


	15. Like A Domino

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Like A Domino **

_**Citadel**_

_**Dark Star Lounge **_

It took a little longer than he expected but Steve managed to gather his friends together for a quick gathering at the lounge down in the Zekera Ward. Soldiers, engineers and medics from various ships were on shore leave as more information from the Terminus Systems came in. There was talk of more colonies going dark and rumours that Commander Shepard had been seen with the Alliance traitor Kaidan Alenko.

Robert had found some men and women he served with on the Citadel and once Steve entered the lounge he found a group of marines waiting for him. Robert was already there laughing and drinking and his eyes lit up when he spotted Steve.

"Hey!" Robert jumped up and wrapped an arm around Steve's shoulders.

"Hey Miller, don't get too handsy with your husband." A young woman laughed. "Remember what happened last time?"

"I don't know what that Hanar complained about." Robert shrugged while Steve blushed. "We gave it a free show."

"Not now honey." Steve promptly elbowed him. "Thanks for coming guys."

"You didn't give a lot of details Cortez. What's going on?" one marine asked.

"This'll take a while to explain."

Needless to say it wasn't easy convincing them about the threat. The men and women gathered here were loyal to the core when it came to the Alliance but they had heard about Shepard working for Cerberus. Kaidan's betrayal was legendary among the grunts but Steve refused to stop until they understood the hell he and Robert witnessed on Ferris Fields. Whatever else the Alliance thought of Shepard he was out there saving people and trying to stop the Collectors.

"A geth actually saved your ass?"

"Yeah, the damn thing actually made sure I wasn't hurt." Robert had a hand on Steve's waist. "Alenko nearly died protecting us from the swarms."

"But they both betrayed the Alliance."

"Does that matter?" Robert groused. Steve pressed his body against him. "Shepard is trying to save our colonies. You saw what he did two years ago against that ship. The guy's a hero."

"Look, we don't know what happened when the Normandy was destroyed." The marines looked like they were thinking about what Steve and Robert were saying. "But I saw Shepard save the Citadel with his crew. We owe him."

"We can't just go into the Terminus Systems."

"We just wanted to spread the word, let Shepard know he isn't alone here." Steve interrupted them.

"You got a plan?" Steve nodded at the question.

"Just spread the word. The Collectors are fixed in the Terminus Systems but what'll happen if they advance here?" Robert pointed out.

"You really think they'll try it?"

"That alien ship two years ago did it. And you didn't see the ship the Collectors have." Robert shuddered at the memory.

"I want to set up procurement chains for the commander." Steve tapped a datapad he brought with him. "If you've got any shop addresses like me know."

"What are you two gonna do now?"

"I'm being shipped out next week. Steve's being sent to Earth to oversee the construction of new shuttles." Robert replied but he looked far from happy about it.

Steve sighed as he squeezed his husband's hand. They were used to being separated for months at a time and more than once Steve's friends had told him that his relationship with Robert wouldn't last. It took time and a lot of work on both ends but Steve loved him more than anything in the galaxy.

After seeing what the Collectors did Steve wasn't going to just sit by and wait for them to come back. Shepard needed help and when he was told about the new shuttle construction program he volunteered for it. They needed to find better ways to make the shuttles combat ready and he had a few ideas the Alliance wanted him to implement.

Time passed and the day ended with the marines promising to spread the word about Shepard and what he was doing out there. Not all of them were happy about it but they couldn't deny that Shepard was the only one out there trying to save their people.

Once everyone left Robert pulled Steve onto the dance floor with a grin upon his face. He wanted to have fun before he was shipped out. Steve rolled his eyes as Robert started his own version of dancing. If the rumours were true then Shepard had competition if he and Robert ever had a dance off. Steve didn't want to think about tomorrow of when he shipped out, not when Robert was smiling like that and pulling him against his body.

If nothing else he would always have this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normandy<strong>_

Shepard was used to dealing with krogan.

Wrex hadn't exactly been easy to get along with but in time Shepard had gotten to know the large alien and he now considered him a close friend. Having a krogan back on board the Normandy again was going to increase their strength especially if their target was a warlord. The mission had been one long battle from the moment they landed on the planet.

Some power hungry merc named Jedore wanted to breed her own krogan army for galactic conquest. Shepard really hated dealing with the crazies on a regular basis. With him was Kaidan and the newest addition to the team Thane Krios who was proving to be an exceptional sniper as well as a biotic user. On the battlefield he was fast, agile and a quick killer.

Garrus had some competition.

For his part Kaidan kept his eye on the drell, always ready to shoot the alien between the eyes if he looked at Shepard funny. But so far the assassin was proving to be an excellent addition to the team and by the time the group reached the underground facility Kaidan felt he could breathe a little easier. Finally they located Okeer but only after Shepard ran into the asari he let go on Virmire.

A part of him wasn't surprised to see her here but he began to wonder if letting her go was the right decision. Right now he needed to get Okeer back onto the Normandy. The plan had been simple enough once they tracked the ancient krogan down but Shepard's infamous luck kicked in and another gun battle ensued.

In the end Okeer died but his precious legacy had been saved. It was a genetically modified krogan, a pure breed and the future of the krogan race. Honestly if it could aim and shoot a target then it was good enough for Shepard.

The krogan had been placed within a tank which the commander left in the cargo hold before opening the thing up. Now he had Grunt on board, a perfect killing machine with a temper that reminded Shepard a little of Wrex when he first came on board. Grunt wasn't who he set out to find but the team was getting stronger every day.

The last dossier arrived and Shepard felt a bubble of happiness blossom in his chest. Tali was on the planet Haestrom in a region of geth occupied territory. Thinking about the geth caused Shepard to think about Legion who was still in the AI Core talking to Kaidan. Tali wouldn't be happy about this but she always had faith in Shepard.

If nothing else it would be good to have her back on board the ship. That also left Samara to find back on Illium and the commander had to admit that he was concerned about Mel's wellbeing.

Since learning the truth about him Shepard had toyed with the idea of confronting Miranda about it or even the Illusive Man. He wasn't sure what they'd tell him but the knowledge that someone within Cerberus did this, took a human brain and implanted it within a metal body made him sick to his stomach. Now he could understand why Mel seemed so happy around Kaidan when they met on Illium.

Working with Cerberus had never been something he took well and the moment the Collectors were beaten Shepard planned on taking the ship and everything else on board from the Illusive Man. That slimy fuck would get what's coming to him one day.

Joker had set in a course for Illium. As much as he wanted to see Tali he still needed to go back and find Samara. She may not remain there very long and he wanted to see what information Mel had found it any since they last spoke. The commander stopped outside Life Support. Thane had requested to stay in a dry place on the ship and this was the best place for him. He wasn't very social but Shepard had a habit of butting into his crew's lives.

"Good to see you again commander." The husky voice spoke when Shepard opened the door.

"Thane..." Shepard stared at the assassin's back. He was sitting at the single table. "Can I talk to you?"

"Not at all." The drell turned and faced him.

"I need this ship to be the best. Do you have anything that can help improve it?" Shepard took the seat opposite him.

"I have some connections. Give me some time and I'll see what I can do." The drell's black eyes blinked.

"So how are you settling in?" Shepard asked.

"It is unusual." The assassin murmured. "I am unused to working in a team. I prefer to remain alone here."

"Understandable." Shepard leaned back in the chair. "The crew is still a little weary as it is. First a geth and now I recruit a drell that tried to kill me."

"You are strange indeed." Thane remarked. He placed his chin upon his hands. "Do you truly believe you can stop the Collectors?"

"People said the same thing when Sovereign attacked. They also told me I couldn't get to Ilos."

"This is different." Thane said. The assassin took a moment to scrutinize the human before him. "Going through the Omega Relay has never been successful."

"If someone tells me it can't be done I have to prove them wrong." Shepard smirked a little. "I'm stubborn like that."

"You have made a habit out of pulling off the impossible." Thane cocked his head. "But passing through the Omega 4 Relay is a suicide mission."

"Then stick around," Shepard stood up and walked to the door. "I just might surprise you."

In the end Shepard ordered Joker to plot a course back to Illium. Kaidan wanted to come along to meet with Mel at his office while the commander would take Garrus and Grunt with him to find Samara.

Once the Normandy touched down onto the planet Shepard made his way to the district where Samara was last seen. From what he was told Justicars were not to be trifled with but he was uneasy about their extreme methods. Underneath all the fancy words they believed in the execution of their captives. He could see why the Illusive Ma would pick her for the team. The commander parted ways with Kaidan at the taxi terminal leaving the biotic to check in on his friend.

"Want some company Alenko?" Jacob asked as the taxi vanished into the rows of vehicles. The former Alliance soldier was a decent enough guy the few times Kaidan spoke to him. "Everyone else is taking some leave."

"I don't mind." Kaidan shrugged. The biotic frowned when he noticed that Thane was also standing nearby, his hands clasped behind his back. "You want to come too?"

"If that is permissible." The assassin replied. "It is because of your friend I ended up on the Normandy."

"Krios, don't even think about hurting him." Kaidan had no allusions that he would win against the drell but he refused to stay back and let anyone hurt Mel again.

"You may not believe me but I am grateful for his intervention." Thane answered. The drell stared Kaidan in the eyes. "I have no intention of seeking retribution."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kaidan muttered. The trio walked back to the main district.

"Mel?" Kaidan stepped into the office.

"Back so soon?" the green eyed man glanced up from his desk. "I feel honoured."

"Funny." Kaidan sat on the chair. "Shepard's gone to recruit the Justicar. I thought I'd drop in."

"And you brought friends. It's good to see you again." Mel nodded at Jacob but frowned slightly when he spotted Thane.

"Did I miss something?" Mel glanced at Kaidan.

"He's joined the crew. Made a contract with Shepard and everything." Kaidan gave his friend a sheepish grin.

"Shepard willingly hires the guy who tried to kill him?"

"My will is Shepard's now." Thane spoke up. "I kill whoever he wishes. I protect whoever he wants."

"And he's not here to hurt anybody." Kaidan interrupted. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Kaidan." Mel said quietly and he meant it. Telling Shepard about his existence had felt better. "Everything worked our right? You don't have to constantly worry about me."

"Yeah, I know." The Canadian murmured.

"Well now that you're here I've got something that may help." Mel tapped his keyboard. "I retrieved some packages left here by the Broker's agents. I wanted to analyze it before telling you but I think I've got something."

"What is it?" Kaidan felt his heart thump faster.

"I don't want to discuss it here. Come to my apartment after dark." Mel closed his terminal then picked up a small frame on his desk. "Here, I found this some days ago. Took a lot of digging but I think you'd like it."

"Mel..." Kaidan took the frame. Within the glass lay Shepard's old dog tags, the ones he wore when the Normandy was destroyed. "How did you find them?"

"My secret." The man grinned. He left the former Alliance soldier sitting on the chair gripping the frame. "Kaidan, thanks for being there."

Hazel eyes glimmered slightly but he nodded his thanks. Once Mel left Kaidan stared down at the tags gleaming within its case. He wondered if Shepard would want them back after all this time. Thane was quiet but his black eyes took in how Kaidan rubbed his fingers over the glass.

"Damn, must've been a chance in a million of finding those." Jacob whistled when he saw the tags. "You gonna give them to the commander?"

"I'll tell him when he gets back."

"Shall we accompany you?" Thane inquired.

"Listen, Mel's working on something that'll get dangerous." Kaidan placed the tags into his pocket after taking them from the glass case. "You don't have to come along."

"And miss out on all the fun?" Jacob grinned. "Shore leaves not really my thing anyway."

Kaidan shook his head but he smiled slightly. Jacob was somebody he could talk to but Thane was standoffish and aloof to the point of being frigid. The alien only ever talked to Shepard and stayed in the Life Support room. Kaidan felt something twist in his stomach.

Thane just rubbed him up the wrong way and not because of their first meeting. Krios would stare at the commander, never speaking but simply watching. Kaidan pushed those thoughts away as he went to the Eternity Bar to pass the hours.

When darkness began to fall across Illium Kaidan, Jacob and Thane hailed a taxi to the residential district. Mel lived in a decent apartment block twenty minutes from the commercial district. The taxi stopped on the landing platform of the apartment and Kaidan entered the building only to find officers swarming around the place. Police lines had been set up at the entrance into the apartment as turian and asari police swept the place.

"It would seem your friend is in trouble." Thane spotted bullet holes in the glass.

"What happened here?" Kaidan called from the doorway.

"Who are you?" a tall asari dressed in blue battle armour asked.

"Kaidan Michaels and a friend lives here." The biotic replied. "Where's Mel?"

"Everyone clear out. This is an official Spectre investigation now." The asari ordered to which the officers grudgingly complied.

"Mr Antros was attacked not long ago. He's missing and if your his friend then maybe you can shed some light on this." The asari said. "I'm Tela Vasir, Spectre."

"You're a Spectre?" Kaidan kept his voice steady.

"I'll be frank with you." She fixed him with her steely gaze. "I know who you are Kaidan Alenko. I don't care what happened between you and the Alliance. All I care about is finding your companion."

"You know me?" the biotic gripped his pistol. "You work for the Council. How can I trust your word?"

"Right now you can't." Vasir responded dryly. "Look, you saved the Citadel two years ago. As far as I'm concerned you're a damn hero. And right now I need your help to find your friend."

"Ok, I'll help." Kaidan was still uneasy around her but if she wanted to take him down he was sure she could pull it off without much trouble. "Mel was helping me gather information. He said to meet him here."

"You know him best Alenko. He might've left a message for you somewhere." Vasir let him into the apartment's living area.

"What are we looking for?" Jacob looked around the apartment's kitchen.

"Something personal to him." Kaidan started walking around the floor. There was a display case against the wall with a fragment of a Prothean relic inside. "He didn't have a lot of personal things."

"Likes his art though." Jacob motioned at the cases.

"Alenko." Thane called from the second floor.

"What is it?" Kaidan took the steps two at a time. Thane was holding a picture frame in his hand. Thane handed him the picture. It was an image of Kaidan sitting at a table having a drink. He couldn't remember where it was taken. He didn't even know Mel had taken the picture.

"Something personal." Thane murmured as the image of Kaidan flickered and changed into a picture of Eden Prime.

"The relic." Kaidan whispered. Dropping the picture he ran down the steps and placed his hands on the display case. The effect was immediate.

"It seems like he had all his bases covered." Vasir watched as Kaidan took the small disc from the panel that had slid out from under the casing. "Let's hear what's on it."

The message was an audio file. Mel was talking to a contact within the Drakon Trade Centre which wasn't that far from here if the sky lanes were mostly cleared. From the sound of it the contact had something that would help Mel incredibly.

"Whatever that information is someone wants Mel dead to get it." Kaidan took the disc back. "We need to get to the trade centre."

"Alright, I'll meet you there." Vasir walked to the doorway. "Just save some kills for me if you end up in a fight."

"We need to inform the commander." Jacob pointed out when Vasir left. "He'll want to know about this."

"Shepard might still be looking for the Justicar. Mel's in trouble and I'm going after him." Kaidan looked around the apartment for any weapon he could use. Mel always kept a pistol or shotgun handy. "But you're right about letting Shepard know. Go back to the Normandy and let the others know what's going on."

"What about you?" Jacob asked.

"If he wishes to find his friend I shall accompany him." Thane said. Kaidan knew better than to argue when help was offered and this was an event he didn't want to tackle alone. He would've preferred Legion but getting an active geth through the district wouldn't exactly be pleasant.

"Be careful Alenko. The commander would kick my ass if anything happened." Jacob warned. The soldier left the apartment.

"What can we expect?" Thane handed Kaidan a spare thermal clip for the shotgun he found.

"If Mel found what I think he has then get ready to fight the Shadow Broker's personal army."

"Hmm," Thane rumbled. "I always did love a challenge."

* * *

><p>hey guys :) my chapters are actually getting bigger!<p>

coming up next lair of the shadow broker.

liara makes a return and shepard finds out what kaidan's up to.


	16. Lair of the Shadow Broker Part One

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Lair of the Shadow Broker Part One**

_**Drakon Trade Centre**_

It didn't take Thane and Kaidan long to reach the centre and Vasir was already on the landing zone waiting for them. Jacob had reported back once he reached the Normandy allowing Kaidan to wonder what Shepard would do once he found out about this.

Kaidan felt bad about leaving with telling the commander but this was something he needed to do now. Mel could handle himself just fine in a fight but only Kaidan and Shepard knew about his true identity.

He wasn't going to let that information become public knowledge. The taxi landed near the building while Vasir started telling him about the information she got from the people here. Mel was spotted heading into the building but nothing else had happened since his arrival. Kaidan had tried contacting him but he had gotten nothing.

"Any word from Andros?" the asari asked when Kaidan joined her.

"I can't get a hold of him." Kaidan scowled angrily.

"He may need assistance." Thane popped a clip into his submachine gun.

"We'll head in and find your friend." Vasir said. Just as she finished talking the building erupted into a vast fireball. The sound was deafening and the heat let Kaidan's skin flushed and hot. Screaming was the only sound being hear over the flames.

"Look out!" Kaidan yelled as he created a biotic barrier around the nearest group of people. Debris rained down along with glass and smoke clouded the area.

"Someone rigged the place!" Vasir snarled in rage. "We need to find your friend now."

"Get to the top floor. We'll go in from the bottom." Kaidan helped the people within the barrier to get to a safer area.

"Save some for me." The Spectre got back into her vehicle and took to the air.

"They need medical treatment." Thane examined a group of people thrown against the ground.

"Get the medigels." Kaidan ordered as he used what he had to help the badly injured people lying around the reception area.

It took a little longer than he would've liked but eventually he and Thane managed to get the majority of people medical help. Kaidan approached the door at the far end of the empty chamber and examined the list of people who sighed in. Mel's name was the top of the list and he was heading to the office of a salarian stock broker. The elevator was damaged so he had to take the stairs to get to the next elevator.

Thane was silent next to him as he slipped through the door into the soaked corridor. The water sprinklers had activated to douse the fires but the floor was heavily damaged in the blast. Kaidan followed after Thane as the assassin rounded a corner and slid into the shadows. He motioned for Kaidan to take a look.

"Vasir, we've got mercs here." Kaidan reported when he spotted heavily armoured people up ahead.

"Say hello to the Shadow Broker's personal army."

"Great..." Kaidan muttered while Thane took aim with his sniper rifle. "We're moving on."

Thane fired in quick succession at the nearest group of mercs. Three men dropped instantly allowing Kaidan to throw a warp into the next group. Thane was faster than the mercs were prepared for as he took them out from the darkness of the ruined floor. Kaidan avoided the attacks by using the broken pieces of metal and stone as cover. Thane also used his biotics to blast through the next wave as they descended the stairs.

"Mel better be alright." Kaidan blasted his way through three engineers. "I'll kick his ass once I find him."

"What does he have to bring the Broker down on him like this?" Thane murmured as they finished off the last of the mercs on the floor.

"He must have the Broker on the run if he's attacking a trade centre like this." Kaidan found the steps. "Two years and it's come down to this."

"You were hunting the Broker?" Thane sounded impressed. "You must have quite the grudge."

"That bastard is going to pay for everything he's done." Kaidan vowed as he found the water system to douse the fire blocking the stairs. "Shepard, Mel and everyone else hurt by him."

"So this is justice?" Thane followed Kaidan up the stairs.

"It's personal." Kaidan didn't want to get drawn into this conversation with an assassin of all things.

"I can't say anything concerning your motivations. I've never had someone to seek justice for." Thane sounded wistful. "Not until..."

"Thane?" Kaidan glanced at the drell who was now staring wide eyed at him.

"Blood red hair. Fire, cleansing and warm. Reaches down, helps the broken. Tears through enemies, no hesitation. Anger, compassion, reflecting in sea green eyes. Fascinated by him. A living angel."

"What the hell was that?" Kaidan stared at him once he snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"I apologize. My memories overtook me." Thane murmured. The drell took a breath before continuing. "I shall explain at a later time. I just wanted you to know that someone like Shepard deserves justice when a wrong has been committed against him."

"You tried to kill him when you first met." Kaidan said angrily.

"It was a job, one I wished I did not take." The assassin admitted. "I have taken many evil lives in my work. I have pulled the trigger without hesitation."

"And meeting Shepard changed that?" Kaidan asked.

"You have your reasons for being here." Thane walked up the steps without a backward glance. "Know that I have mine."

The biotic said nothing but a feeling of uneasiness settled in his stomach and refused to budge. The way Thane talked about the commander was almost reverent. There was an ugly side of him that wanted to rip Thane's eyes out with his nails. He spoke of Shepard if a tone that could be described as reverence. God only knew what was going through that drell's head.

Swallowing down the jealous anger Kaidan entered the next floor and spotted an elevator leading up to the office floors. Thane was using his submachine gun now to attack while Kaidan ran to the elevator and called it to the floor. Whatever Mel had found warranted the Broker doing this to begin with. Thankfully the elevator didn't take long to reach them and the duo quickly headed up to the floor Mel had gone to.

"Vasir, we're almost there." Kaidan reported to her.

"Copy that."

"You ready?" Kaidan glanced at his partner.

They entered another corridor being patrolled by more mercs. This time they were biotics, mostly vanguards making it vital to find cover. Watching Shepard in battle gave Kaidan an idea of how vanguards would fight. He found an assault rifle nearby and began firing at the biotics closing in on them. Thane was fast, moving across the corridor without much effort as he attacked the rest of the soldiers head on.

Kaidan heard the distinct sound of neck snapping as Thane dodged the melee attacks and kicked at the nearest merc. The man was sent flying into his comrades allowing Thane to finish them off with his machine gun. Once the corridor was cleared the duo moved through into the next area where a single door was located at the far end.

Thane waited for Kaidan to open the door then they advanced into the office. The place was empty save for a single salarian slumped near his desk. Vasir stood before him, her gun in one hand causing Kaidan to feel uneasy. The salarian had a bullet hole in his chest, blood pooling around his body and oozing from the wound.

"What happened?" Kaidan asked the asari.

"I found him like this. The Broker wanted him silence and his data retrieved." Vasir replied.

"Did you find Mel?" Kaidan looked around the office.

"No." Vasir shook her head. "If the Broker's agents found him I couldn't find the body."

"You mean this body?"

"Mel!" Kaidan turned as his friend entered the office with his pistol drawn and pointed at Vasir. "Mel, what's going on?"

"I figured the Broker would find me eventually." Mel levelled his gun ay Vasir's chest. "You attacked me at home then waited for me to get here. I figured Kaidan would come here too."

"Can someone fill me in please?" the biotic looked between the two.

"She's working for the Shadow Broker. You killed my contact and waited for me." Mel snarled as his eyes flashed.

"What?" Kaidan stared at the asari.

"I knew someone was following me for weeks. But she couldn't make a move until I found the data." Mel explained.

"Data worth killing over apparently." Thane remarked.

"You knew I'd lead you right to them." Kaidan whispered as the Spectre simply smirked. "You used me to get to him."

"I don't care that the Broker wants you back alive, Antros." Vasir flared with biotics. "They built you once, I think they can fix you once I bring your broken body back."

"No!" Kaidan stepped in front of his friend and charged at the Spectre.

Her warp was thrown off balance when Kaidan slammed into her sending them both flying out through the window. Kaidan gripped the asari while she tried to shove him off. Their biotics allowed them to levitate down to the ground floor amid falling glass.

They twisted and turned until Vasir managed to kick Kaidan in the chest sending him crashing to the ground. Vasir glided down away from the human biotic trying to get his breath back. Vasir smirked as she powered up her biotics again but shots fired from above caused her to stop and run.

"Kaidan!" Mel's voice rang out. Thane was already scaling down the building as Mel jumped out of the window directly and landed near the biotic.

"I'm fine. Go after her!" Kaidan coughed out.

"I have her." Thane took off after the Spectre.

The assassin took off down the empty waiting area but more mercs began pouring in from the doorway at the other end of the hall. Vasir managed to slip through into the reception area using the mercs to block Thane's path. Mel and Kaidan managed to join him just as Thane fired through the opposition. He sprayed the agents with the Tempest gun and ran when he got a clear path. Kaidan and Mel took care of the rest of them while Thane ran for the main door. He was stopped again by small mechs but he slammed them away with his biotics and exited the building. Vasir was running towards her car when Thane opened fire.

Kaidan and Mel made it outside in time to see Vasir pinned down at the other end of the landing pad. She was making her way back towards her car when Thane landed a hit in her side. She grunted in pain as blue blood seeped from the wound.

"I'm getting that data back." Mel started to run towards her.

"What?" Vasir gasped as her bullets hit Mel in the chest but he kept running. Blood spurted from the wounds but he wasn't slowing down.

"Time's up bitch." Mel reached and wrapped his hand around her throat.

"Interesting." Thane blinked as Mel began throttling the Spectre. "Have I missed something?"

"Later Thane." Kaidan approached his friend. "Let's get the data and leave Mel."

"I'm all for that." He threw the asari against the car effectively knocking the breath from her body. Not taking any chances he slammed her head against the machine knocking her out cold.

"What's on this thing?" Kaidan asked as he found the data disc.

"The location to the Shadow Broker's ship." The hybrid machine grinned. "We're so close Kaidan. We can end this."

"Then let's go." Kaidan grabbed Vasir's guns. "She's gonna have one hell of a headache when she wakes up."

"Should we not inform the commander?" Thane asked.

"That'll be for the best. I don't want a pissed off Commander Shepard out for my blood." Mel smirked at the look Kaidan was giving him. "I doubt he'd like me dragging you into a war with the Broker."

"We need to fix you up first." Kaidan nodded at the bullet wounds.

"I'll be fine." Mel waved him off. "If we're going to walk into the lion's den I'd prefer if Shepard was with us."

"I can understand that." Kaidan opened the car he brought with him. "He always did inspire confidence."

"Or stupidity depending on the situation." Mel sat down next to Kaidan. "Who else could convince a bunch of aliens and humans to fight against Sovereign?"

Kaidan fired up the engines and piloted the car back towards the commercial district. Like Mel he wanted to have Shepard there when they took on the Broker's base of operations. Kaidan felt an odd sense of calm settle over him as he sped through the traffic lanes. Two years of waiting and planning was about to pay off. Shepard and Mel would no longer be a target for the information broker.

It would finally end once he put a bullet right into the Shadow Broker's head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normandy<strong>_

By a stroke of luck Kaidan, Mel and Thane made it back to the Normandy before Shepard did. The commander had tracked down the asari Justicar and she was now resting in the starboard observatory. She came off as very frigid but from what her dossier said she was more than capable of fighting against the Collectors. It was moments like this Kaidan missed being aboard the original Normandy.

At least the crew wasn't half as crazy. The moment Samara was settled in Shepard ordered the ship to the location where Tali was last seen. Mel had chosen to stay on board this time after he explained to Shepard what he wanted to do with the information he spent two years gathering.

Jacob had gotten the message back to the commander when he was helping Samara find a ship name. Needless to say the man was less than happy about Kaidan's excursion after the Broker's agent but the biotic didn't need mothering.

He was more than capable of looking after himself and Shepard would be lying if he wasn't thinking about taking out the information broker too. Thinking about doing it was one thing but Mel had a plan.

"So you want me to help you break into the Shadow Broker's ship, fight through his personal army and in the process find the Broker before he escapes?"

"When you put it like that it just sounds ridiculous." Mel shrugged while Shepard rolled his eyes. The hybrid was sitting in the medical bay getting his skin fixed. The bullets were lodged into the metal of his torso but they were easily extracted.

"Shepard wished to enter the Omega-4 Relay. This sounds quite sane." Thane remarked.

"The broker sent a lot of his mercs after us at the trade centre." Kaidan pointed out. "We have an advantage."

"You really think we can pull this off?" Shepard asked.

"We won't get another chance like this." Kaidan admitted. He really wanted Shepard's help but if need be he would take Mel and Legion to find that ship and end this.

"Alright," Shepard looked thoughtful. "We'll get Tali then go after the Shadow Broker. I think she'd want to be here when we take him out."

"Thanks Shepard." Kaidan smiled softly. "This means so much."

"Get some rest. Garrus and Samara are coming with me to get Tali when we arrive. You guys better get your strength back." Shepard glanced at Thane. "You didn't have to go with them."

"It was something I wished to do." The drell murmured. "I wanted to show your trust in me was not misplaced."

"Thank you." Shepard looked like he was happy. "You're a good man Thane." He turned back to Kaidan. "I'll go with you to the Broker. For now Mel can stay on the ship and get fixed up."

Mel flashed Kaidan a smile but the biotic saw the flash of pain in those green eyes. Mel had spent years hiding from the information broker, always afraid of going out, having a life and meeting people. Two years of being trapped on a planet was about to end. Kaidan hoped that when all this was over Mel wouldn't have to be scared anymore. Sqeezing his friend's shoulder Kaidan left the medical bay and went to the sleeping quarters. Right now sleeping was the best thing he could do.

* * *

><p>Coming up next Tali and the showdown with the Shadow Broker.<p>

Liara will make another apperance too.

Catch you guys soon :)


	17. Interlude: Heart To Heart

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Interlude: Heart To Heart**

_**Citadel **_

It took her a few days to get back to the Citadel but Liara was in high spirits.

She was carrying the data gathered from the ruins on Ilos. Weeks of research had led her to the discovery of the message left behind by the Protheans and she was heading to see Anderson and Hackett in the embassy. She knew that she should tell the Council especially with Prothean data but the Reapers were still a threat. If anyone was going to listen to her it was the humans Shepard had served under.

After docking Liara departed the ship and made a beeline for the nearest elevator. The embassy had been set up in another section of the Presidium after Sovereign's attack. Before arriving she had sent a message to Hackett explaining the urgency of the data she found. The admiral seemed like a good man and he trusted what Shepard had done.

While heading back to the Citadel Liara had heard that Shepard had been seen on Omega recruiting for a mission. She didn't want to believe in the rumours, she didn't want to get her hopes up. She stepped into the embassy and approached Anderson's office.

"Dr T'Soni," Hackett greeted her when she entered the councillor's office. "Welcome back to the Citadel."

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "It's good to see you too Councillor Anderson."

"I see spending time on Ilos has been good for you." Anderson motioned for her to sit.

"It has indeed." She sat opposite him while Hackett stood next to his desk. "The information on the planet will provide immense breakthroughs."

"And hopefully tell us more about the Reapers." Hackett murmured.

"Which brings me to why I called you both here." Liara activated her Omni-tool.

"What is that?" Anderson stared at the writings floating above Liara's wrist.

"This is a document left behind by a group of scientists. It says that they were working on a weapon but had to abandon it when the Reapers began taking more of their territories."

"A weapon?" Hackett examined the writings. "Does it say what it is?"

"Sadly no but it does say that to protect it they hid the data on the fourth planet in this star system." She showed them a star map and even though it was 50,000 years old the humans would recognize their own home system anywhere.

"There's a Prothean weapon on Mars?" Anderson breathed out.

"I know that the Council needs to be informed of anything related to the Protheans but I saw what Sovereign did." She swallowed as she remembered that terrible battle. "I can't just sit here and wait for more of them to come. The Council would just bury the truth again."

"This could be a long shot." Hackett rubbed his chin. "For all we know that weapon could be lost."

"The Mars Archives still has a lot of data we've yet to uncover." Anderson pointed out. "Liara, do you think you can find the weapon with this knowledge?"

"It may take some time but this is a good starting point." The asari replied earnestly. "I know the Council want me on Ilos but I owe it to Shepard to try. I don't want anything like the attack on the Citadel to happen again."

"The Council needs to be informed." Hackett said after a moment. "But if this is legit then it'll give us a huge advantage. You're the best expert in this field Dr T'Soni."

"You brought us this of your own will," Anderson stood up. "So I want you to know this. Shepard is alive."

"What?" Liara gasped as her blue eyes widened in shock.

Anderson spent the next half hour explaining what happened and how Shepard couldn't be on the Citadel for any long period of time. Liara had sat in total shock as Anderson told her of how Cerberus used their technology to bring the commander back to life.

Liara saw the evil Cerberus was capable of and Shepard certainly had no love for the organization. How was it even possible for them to bring him back? Just when she didn't think anything else could shock her today Hackett told her about Kaidan and the truth of his disappearance two years ago.

"And Kaidan was responsible?" the knowledge that Kaidan Alenko did this had left her speechless.

"He had the best of intentions." Hackett said firmly. "As far as I'm concerned he and Shepard are still damn fine soldiers and the best we have to offer."

"But we can't officially help them." Anderson looked pained to admit that. "That doesn't mean we can't find ways to prepare for the Reapers."

"Goddess," Liara breathed out. "Shepard and Kaidan, I can't believe it."

"Right now they're all that stands between the Collectors and more colony abductions. Two survivors are on the Citadel right now. No matter what else you think Liara they're doing all they can to help." Anderson said reassuringly.

"I want to help." Liara made up her mind. "My team are excavating more ruins as we speak. They'll send me reports of the finds they make."

"Anything on that planet can be of use." Hackett sounded satisfied. "But our best chances of finding that weapon are by getting you to Mars."

"Then I better arrange a meeting with the Council." Anderson said. He started sending a message via his console while Liara sat back and got lost in her thoughts.

Whatever else Shepard was doing now she was just so glad he was alive. If Hackett saw the tears falling he said nothing.

But she was grateful for the tissue he handed her all the same.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normandy<strong>_

Kaidan was fairly sure Tali crushed his ribs when she hugged him.

Shepard, Jack and Garrus had gone to the sun cooked planet to find Tali. The geth had attacked the ruins there killing the quarian research team there and leaving Tali and Kal'Reegar the survivors. From what Shepard had told him it hadn't been an easy mission and Kaidan wondered if Legion could've helped in some way if it had been there.

Garrus seemed happier when Tali came aboard while Jacob introduced her to EDI. Kaidan couldn't blame her for being weary of the AI inhabiting the Normandy but they couldn't keep Legion a secret from her.

Kaidan had been shocked at the change in the young woman he met two years ago when she was under attack by agents of the Shadow Broker. She was a lot more confident now and capable of looking after herself in a fight. She wasn't happy about being on board a Cerberus ship but she trusted Shepard's judgement. Kaidan had waited until she was comfortable before showing her Legion.

Needless to say that conversation didn't exactly end well. Tali tried to destroy it while Legion simply inquired as to why a Creator was brought on board with intentions to harm its platform. It took Kaidan and Shepard the better part of a day to explain to Tali what Legion was doing on the Normandy and helping them.

The quarian wasn't happy about it and she made a habit of avoiding the geth as much as she could. Kaidan trusted Legion with his life. He understood Tali's anger and mistrust for the machine but she didn't see the goodness Legion was capable of. It was tense on the ship for the next few days and Shepard took Tali with him on some small missions to make her feel comfortable around the new crew.

The commander thought it best not to tell her about Mel just yet. It was hard enough coming to terms with the fact an AI and a geth were permanent fixtures on the Normandy. He didn't know how she would react concerning Mel's origins.

Despite all that it was good having her back. Garrus seemed to lighten up a little when he talked to her and for a moment Shepard felt like he was back on the SR-1. He would watch as Kaidan, Tali, Garrus and Joker would talk and share stories like the old days. He could see Liara, Wrex and Ashley too if he closed his eyes and concentrated.

He still missed them and he always would but he was finding it easier to accept his new life after losing two years. His new crew mates were coming to him with personal requests, missions they had to finish before concentrating fully on the task at hand. Joker was currently piloting the ship to the co-ordinates Mel had given to him and Shepard was taking a moment to have a cup of coffee in the mess hall late at night.

"Unable to sleep?" a husky voice asked softly.

"Not really." The commander closed his eyes. "Care to join me?"

"You should get some rest." Thane suggested.

"I never was a good sleeper." Shepard didn't turn around as Thane approached him. "After Mindoir I just didn't like to sleep. The dreams always followed."

"And instead you sit here and drink granite?" Thane sat opposite him. His remark caused Shepard to laugh.

"It's not that bad." He wiped the liquid from his chin.

"I beg to differ." The assassin murmured. "So you truly believe you can stop the Shadow Broker?"

"You know me and impossible odds." Shepard shrugged but there was a heaviness in his eyes. His shoulders were tense. "I've got to try."

"You do not have to take on every evil in the galaxy." Green hands were clasped on the table top.

"Are you worried about me?" forest green eyes seemed to glow.

"I have not worried about anyone for a long time." Thane stared down at his hands. "Not since my parents."

"Oh?" Shepard pushed the coffee cup aside.

"I was born on the Hanar home world and one of the few lucky enough to escape Kepral's Syndrome. While the Hanar took us in we were still a race imposing on their planet. They wanted us to prove useful to them."

"And how did you did that?" Shepard asked.

"When I was a child my parents gave me to the Hanar to train as an assassin." Thane's admission caused Shepard to gulp down air harshly.

"Wait a second." He shook his head. "The Hanar? As in the insufferably nice, large pink jellyfish?"

"The Hanar can be quite surprising." Black eyes blinked. "They are well versed in the art of killing."

"You're telling me." The human muttered. "How old were you?"

"I was six."

"Six years old and training to be an assassin?" Shepard swallowed. He couldn't imagine sending a child off to become a killer at suck a young age. Then again when his home was attacked when he was sixteen...he discovered just what he was capable of to survive at that age.

"I have known no other life Shepard. I have served my purpose, filled my contracts and acted as the weapon when required." Thane cocked his head as he examined the commander.

"I guess I broke your track record."

"Running through the darkness. Can feel his fear, hear his heartbeat. Closing in, gun in hand. The moon shines through the drapes. On his knees, begging, pleading. Don't kill me! Take whatever you want! Simply stare, pull the trigger."

"Thane!" Shepard thought about reaching over to grasp the drell but he held back. "Thane, are you ok?"

"I must apologize." Black eyes narrowed. "The memories overtake me sometimes."

"Your memories?" Shepard went to the coffee machine and poured Thane a hot cup. "You can recall your memories like that?"

"Drell are born with perfect recall. From the moment of our birth we can remember everything that has happened to us." He took the cup gratefully.

"That must be hard to live with." Shepard murmured as he took his seat again. "What happens if you have one of those episodes on a mission?"

"We can control our recall. Usually this happens when we become lost in thought."

"And you can remember everyone you've ever killed?"

"It is something I have come to terms with a long time ago."

"You're a strong man Thane. I don't know if I could stomach remembering everyone I killed." Shepard stared forlornly ahead.

Those forest green eyes shone in the dim light. The soft red hair only brought out the gentle paleness of the commander's face. He was a fierce warrior and yet like this he was something precious and beautiful. Before he could stop himself the word slipped out.

"You are tired. Thank you for the talk, Siha."

"I'm sorry, but I think my translator went off. What was that last word?" Shepard felt a blush creeping up along his neck when Thane chuckled softly.

"Siha." The drell stood up. "Maybe one day I will tell you what it means."

"I'll hold you to that." The commander watched as Thane left the mess hall. He didn't know what but there was something about the alien that drew Shepard in. He was an assassin but so charming at the same time.

"Shepard?" green eyes widened when Kaidan said his name. "Sorry, but I thought I saw Thane here."

"He just left." Shepard motioned for Kaidan to sit. "Something on your mind Kaidan?"

"Just wanted to talk." The biotic murmured. "Everything's been happening so fast lately. Feels like I need to stop and catch my breath."

"You ready for the mission?" Shepard watched as Kaidan got a cup of coffee. He always seemed to live on the stuff even back on the SR-1.

"I've waited two years for this." Honey eyes darkened. "Legion and Mel...I'm doing this for them."

"You don't have to explain Kaidan." Shepard assured him. "I've seen the loyalty they have for you. It's good to know you have friends like that."

"Speaking of friends how's the new crew coming together?" Kaidan leaned back in his chair. "It's a little bigger from two years ago."

"Tell me about it." Shepard groaned but there was a smirk on his lips. "I have to make out a rota system every time we go on a mission. They don't like it when I play favourites."

"You used to take me and Garrus everywhere." Kaidan grimaced as he drank the black liquid. "Then again I think it was to act as a distraction while you saved the day."

"You wound me Kaidan." Shepard grasped his chest. "I always brought you two along because of the view."

"Good to know you liked me for my assets then." Kaidan grinned back.

"It's good having you here Kaidan. Tali, Garrus and Joker too." Shepard looked wistful. "But the others are good people. They've got enough issues to sink the Destiny Ascension but they're good people."

"Do you think they can help stop the Collectors?" Kaidan had watched as Shepard gained Wrex's trust along with Tali and Garrus. He and Ashley never doubted their commander but it wasn't easy getting the others to trust him.

"Some of them have personal issues they want cleared up. I need them to be focused on the mission." The commander rubbed his eyes.

"How are you doing? This has to be draining you." Kaidan noticed the dark circles and the paleness of his skin. "When was the last time you got some sleep?"

"It's nothing a cup of coffee can't fix." Shepard stared into his now empty mug. "I just feel like I'm beating me head against the wall Kaidan. The Council won't listen, I can't go back to the Alliance and the Reapers are still coming."

"You're doing everything you can Shepard." Kaidan hated how the rest of the galaxy couldn't see what was right in front of them. Shepard had warned them so many times. "You've always done the best you can."

"I know." He whispered but the tiredness was so palpable in his voice it tore at Kaidan's heart. "And I know the crew will do whatever they can to stop the Collectors. I just feel like nobody is listening. If they saw what I did on Eden Prime then maybe it would be different."

"Then just think about your crew." Kaidan suggested causing Shepard to frown. "Think about what you can do for them now. It'll only be a matter of time before the rest of the galaxy sees what you do."

"That means a lot Kaidan." If nothing else having Kaidan with him was a comfort he truly needed. "I know I said it before but I'm really glad you're here. Seeing you take care of yourself like that, well I guess some things get better with age."

"Or maybe you did?" Kaidan grinned when he got Shepard to laugh.

"Well now, are you flirting with me?"

Kaidan wasn't sure where the words came from but he couldn't stop himself. "And what if I am?"

"Y-You are?" for once the commander had stuttered and gone red.

Now Shepard wasn't a blushing virgin in any sense of the word. He had slept with men before. He even had a few tumbles with turians when the mood took him but there was something about Kaidan that always managed to turn him into a stuttering mess.

Regulations had stopped him back on the SR-1 and the thought that maybe Kaidan didn't like men. He talked about Rahna enough to make Shepard stop but here he was, warm honey eyes shining and an unsure smile upon his mouth.

"Ok," Kaidan nodded then he leaned forward. "You need a break from all this. The next time we dock I'm taking you out to get something to eat."

"What?" green eyes widened. Was he dreaming again? Did he fall asleep in the mess hall or did the coffee make him pass out again?

"You heard me." Kaidan remarked with a smirk. "You need a break from all this. Call it a sanity check."

"Sanity check?" Kaidan smiled at him as he left the mess hall.

"Trust me, you need one." With that the biotic left Shepard alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>So I thought I'd do an interlude before the Shadow Broker ship and I wanted to progress the romance between Kaidan and Shepard.<p>

So with that sanity check coming up and Thane giving him a strange nickname what will our beloved commander do?

Next chapter will be up soon :)


	18. Lair of the Shadow Broker Part Two

**Chapter Eighteen **

**Lair of the Shadow Broker Part Two**

_**Shadow Broker's Ship**_

Two days alter the Normandy passed through the Mass Relay that would take them to the system where the Broker's ship was located. Mel had done his homework on the planet in general before he departed the Normandy along with Shepard, Kaidan, Legion and a solemn looking Thane.

He didn't know what the Shadow Broker did to him but the alien was one of the best fighters Mel had seen and after being contained within a Cerberus lab for so long he had seen a lot of mercs and soldiers come and go. After his initial creation the Broker contacted Cerberus and wanted to strike a deal with them. The Illusive Man wasn't someone the Broker wanted to cross and instead he went to the scientists in charge of his creation.

He had spent years gathering what information he could on the project along with Project Lazarus but all of it pointed back to one truth: the Collectors were going to pay the Broker enough money to buy a small system if he obtained Shepard and the prototype hybrid.

The Collectors wanted both him and Shepard which meant the Reapers wanted them. Mel wasn't exactly that curious about the ancient machines. Once they took the ship then maybe he could do something to stop the Collectors from coming after them. The silence was tense within the shuttle but Mel couldn't help but glance over at Kaidan who was sitting next to the commander. Kaidan looked happier than Mel remembered seeing him.

His eyes were straying to Shepard and he wasn't even trying to hide it. Thane was being his usual quiet self while Shepard checked over his rifle and shotgun for the tenth time. Mel didn't miss the small smile he gave Kaidan whenever the biotic caught his eye. Despite being in a cold body and as such missing any vital organs Mel felt nauseas at the sight. Kaidan had never hidden the fact that he loved Michael Shepard.

As Mel got to know the man who rescued him he became attached to the quiet biotic who would do whatever it took to protect his friends. Mel couldn't remember a lot of his life before the procedure that left him trapped in this body. But Kaidan treated him like he still mattered as a human being.

Mel didn't voice what he felt for the man who always had not over it written all over his face whenever someone mentioned Shepard. Sometimes Mel would wonder what the man was really like and not what the recruitment posters made him out to be. Kaidan said that he always tried to do the right thing and helped people out no matter how small the request. Mel hated that he was jealous of a dead man.

Shepard died protecting the galaxy from the threat. He deserved better than his simmering anger but then he was alive again thanks to Cerberus. Mel hated that organization more than anything in the galaxy. He hated what they did to him. Granted his body couldn't get sick and could take a hell of a beating but he would never age. He'd be stuck watching the people he cared about age, get sick and die.

He would watch Kaidan die one day.

The biotic was the only thing in this screwed up galaxy he cared about. He liked Legion well enough but it couldn't understand human emotion. Mel tore his eyes away from the scene right in front of him. This wasn't the time to be thinking about it, not when he was close to ending the Broker once and for all. The shuttle buckled under the stress of the storms outside but finally the large vessel was in sight.

Shepard ordered the pilot to drop them at the farthest end of the ship. The electrical storms would be hell to get through. Once the shuttle touched down the group jumped off the shuttle and landed on the metal surface of the ship.

Mel gasped as he took in the sight around him. The planet seemed to be made entirely of lightning storms and gale force winds. The ship was somehow staying in one place despite the constant storms but he could make out rods attached to the ship to pull in the lightning blasts. Shepard took point as usual with Kaidan and Thane at his back. Mel suggested that he climb over the harder sections of the plates and find a way inside.

"This isn't going to be easy people." Shepard fired at several agents already attacking them from near the rods.

"Should it be anything else?" Kaidan remarked as he used his biotics to destroy the rod effectively electrocuting nearby enemies.

"I'll go ahead." Mel called down. The others glanced up at him. "I'll see what's ahead and let you know what I find."

"Be careful Mel." Kaidan called back to him.

"We would prefer that you do not suffer serious injury." Legion's mechanical voice answered.

"Any locked doors we find I want Legion to break through them. Find a way inside people." Shepard ordered them.

"Mel, find anything yet?" Shepard asked as they found a switch to lower a platform nearby. He was grateful that his ear piece could still work for communications.

"Only more platforms and groups of mercs. I'll take out who I can." The hybrid replied. He cursed over the comm. "Fucking hell! They've got rocket launchers."

"That's something to look forward to." Kaidan muttered.

"There are switches lining the platforms. If you want to proceed find them."

"Shepard-Commander, hostiles approaching." Legion took cover behind the platform.

"Ok, Thane stay here and help Legion. Kaidan, come with me. We'll find that other switch." Shepard ducked behind a rod as bullets flew in his direction.

"Found it!" Kaidan hit the switch and the platform retracted.

"Legion, Thane!" Shepard avoided more bullets. "Get over here now!"

"Mel, how are you doing?" Kaidan asked once they found some cover along the side of the ship.

"Most of their attention is on me. I think our best chance is getting to the front of the ship." Mel reported back.

"Anyone need a medigel?" Shepard popped out the spent thermal clip.

"We are still functional." Legion replied. Thane and Kaidan were fine too allowing Shepard to advance along the walkway.

"Once this is over I'm never complaining about mercs and their fortresses ever again." Shepard growled as repair drones started to attack them.

"There is never a dull moment with you commander." Thane sniped the drones out of the sky.

Eventually they fought their way past the rest of the drones and into the interior of the ship. It looked like it was near the engines and the storm could barely be felt inside. Mel reported in again letting them know that the mercs were moving away from his position and heading towards Shepard. After getting through the ship the group emerged onto the walkway and followed the metal path up towards the middle of the ship. It continued to buckle under the strain of the weather causing Shepard to push forward. According to Mel the planet's oceans would snap freeze at the end of a long day. Shepard really didn't want to be here when the darkness fell.

"Finally." The group made it to the door which was locked. Mel jumped down from the upper platforms. "Legion, you're up."

"As you command."

"Give him covering fire." The commander cursed when he spotted more mercs and drones approaching.

"Maybe this will lessen the resistance inside!" Mel yelled over the noise.

"You wish!" Shepard tossed some grenades at the incoming drones.

"Never say something like that Mel." Kaidan groused from nearby. "There's always something else to deal with."

"The Broker will want to protect himself." Thane surmised as he finished off a group of biotics. "Expect heavy resistance further in."

"You really know how to lighten the mood Thane." Shepard groaned but his words lacked bite.

"I try my best Siha."

Kaidan turned his head so fast he wondered how he didn't get whiplash. What the hell did Thane just call Shepard? Dammit, this wasn't the time to be thinking about that. Legion got the door after a few moments and the group entered the ship effectively locking the rest of the mercs outside.

"Ok, now where to?" Shepard checked his ammunition supply.

"The commander centre is just ahead." Legion reported after examining a terminal nearby. "The Broker's agents are moving to intercept."

"Can you download a map of the area?" Kaidan asked as he took cover.

"We have retrieved the information." Legion gave the rest of them the map data. "There is a medical facility in the next chamber. Shepard-Commander, there appears to be a large central chamber beyond the medical bay."

"That'll be our best bet." Shepard glanced down the corridor. "Take out the rest of them. He's got nowhere else to run."

Mel, Thane and Kaidan took point and fired at the mercs pouring in from the medical centre. The numbers were down allowing Shepard to progress easily through the corridor. Thanks to Legion's coding it would take them a long time to break through the door. Right now the Broker was on his own as Shepard finished off what was left. They passed through the medical centre and entered another corridor leading directly into the only room left. Shepard gripped his gun as Legion opened the door and the group stepped into the large circular room.

"What the hell?" Mel breathed out when he saw the monster responsible for trying to sell him off to the Collectors.

"Hmm," Kaidan powered up his biotics. "I wasn't expecting that."

The Broker was a large red skinned beast with eight eyes, rows of teeth and black horns jutting from its head. It was wearing a simple black outfit designed to fit the large torso. Shepard had never seen anything like it before.

"It's a yagh." Mel supplied. "Their planet is off limits. The asari consider them too violent to become part of galactic society."

"And now here you are." A voice that sounded entirely like a growl spoke from the centre of the room.

"Why did Cerberus do this to me?" Mel was barely reigning his anger in. "Why were you going to sell me to the Collectors?"

"You are worth money and information." The yagh remarked flippantly. "If you can give me both then I do not care why they created you."

"Cerberus took my life!" Mel screamed. "My memories, my family, my home. Cerberus took them from me! They put me in this body and the Collectors want me alive. I want the truth!"

"The truth is that you exist for the Collectors now." The Broker leaned back in his seat. "You need little else in life now."

"Shadow Broker." Shepard motioned for the others to stop moving. "It's over. You've got nowhere left to run."

"So it was the geth that led you here." The large creature snarled.

"Legion helped but I spent two years tracking you down." Mel began to slowly squeeze the trigger. "It's all I've thought about since Kaidan rescued me."

"And now you wish revenge." The yagh sounded like it was laughing. "That is all that drives you?"

"You don't know a damn thing about me." Mel snarled, rage roiling off him in waves.

"I know that you're worth a small planet and the Collectors wish you alive. You're very existence is something of great interest to them." The Broker turned his attention to Thane. "And here is the assassin who failed on his contract."

"Shepard made me a better offer." Black eyes gave nothing away as Thane kept the yagh in his sights.

"Then of course there is Kaidan Alenko and his pet geth." The yagh sounded pleaded about this. "The Alliance is willing to pay me handsomely for both of you."

"They're part of my crew." Shepard stood next to Kaidan. "And you sound so confident for a Broker with nowhere left to hide."

"Michael Shepard." The alien sized him up. "Born on Mindior and survived the attack. The war hero of the Blitz and saviour of the Citadel. Alenko's attachment to you has caused me some problems."

"I'm hurting for you." Shepard glanced over to Legion. "Download what you can when we're done here."

"Oh, I don't think so Shepard." The yagh stood up. "The Collectors wants you and the hybrid alive. The others will make amusing trophies for my room."

"Touch him and I'll break every bone in your body." Kaidan snarled viciously.

"You say that you know everything about us." Mel inched forward. He wanted nothing more than to pull the trigger. "But look at you. An alien taken from a world sealed off by the Council. You might've been a pet or a prize for the previous Shadow Broker. Maybe you killed the poor bastard when you broke free. It doesn't change the fact that you were nothing more than a trophy yourself once. Am I right?"

Before Shepard could react the large alien gripped his desk and through it aside like it was nothing. The metal desk slammed into Thane and Legion knocking them hard against the nearest pillar. Kaidan and Mel took over behind other pillars while Shepard ducked behind overturned desk. The Broker was carrying a large orange shield now and wielding a gun as long as Shepard's torso.

"Are they ok?" Kaidan called to the commander.

"Knocked out but fine. Focus on taking that thing down!" Shepard fired at the large alien closing in on him.

"We can't break the shield." Kaidan cursed as the bullets bounced off the orange plate.

"Then we do this the hard way." Shepard jumped out from his cover and ran to the alien.

"Shepard!" Kaidan yelled as the commander ran and punched the yagh in the face with all his strength. He slammed his other fist against the creature's head viciously allowing Kaidan and Mel to open fire.

"This isn't working!" Mel screamed over the gunfire.

"Its skin is too thick." Shepard was knocked backwards.

"Shit." Kaidan ducked behind the pillar. "Any ideas?"

"Here he comes again." Shepard ran as the Broker gave chase with the shield activated again.

"Wait..." Mel murmured as his eyes turned to the ceiling. It looked like a power conduit was running through the ceiling. "I've got an idea."

"Let's hear it." Kaidan watched as Shepard took on the large brute again by punching it in the face.

"Kaidan, hit the power conduit with you biotics." Mel pointed to the clear ceiling. "Bring it down on him!"

"Shepard," Kaidan moved to the pillar nearest the commander. "Get him in the centre of the room!"

"On it." The commander yelled as the yagh slammed bodily into him.

"Almost there." Mel kept his eyes fixed on the Broker while Kaidan powered up his biotics.

"Now!" Mel watched as Kaidan threw his biotics against the power supply above and the glass began to crack.

Shepard dodged out of the way as the Broker tried to swipe at him even as the energy began to rain down on him as Kaidan pulled the glass apart. Mel fired at the glass as Kaidan growled out his frustration as the glass refused to break completely. Gathering up his strength Kaidan tossed another warp at the power conduit and smiled in satisfaction as the glass cracked causing the grey power to rain down upon the alien.

The creature began screaming in rage and agony as the power tore through its body. Kaidan was weakened a little from the biotics he used but Shepard ran quickly and grabbed him before the Broker could hit him.

Kaidan landed on his side with Shepard's arm around his waist. Mel breathed out when he saw that Kaidan was safe before aiming his pistol between the yagh's eyes. The alien gave one final scream before Mel shot it through the eye and its body exploded in a hail of blood, body parts and residual power.

"Are you ok?" Shepard glanced down at a panting Kaidan.

"Yeah," amber eyes warmed. "Playing the hero again Shepard?"

"Wouldn't want to disappoint you." He grinned back. Reluctantly he let go of Kaidan's waist and helped him up. "Check on Mel."

"Are you ok?" Kaidan placed his hand on the hybrid's arm while Shepard checked on Thane and Legion.

"I..." Mel looked at his friend. "He's dead Kaidan."

"Yeah, it's over." The biotic murmured as Mel looked at the remains of the alien he had tracked foe two years.

"Two years of my life..." Mel whispered as his eyes shimmered. "God, Kaidan..."

"Hey," he wrapped his arms around Mel and held him close as the hybrid choked on words. Mel buried his face against Kaidan's neck and gripped his coat. "It's ok Mel. It's over."

"Thank you." He whispered painfully. "Just...thank you."

"Kaidan," Legion's mechanical voice spoke. The biotic turned to look at the geth who was looking at the floor. "We were unable to assist you in the battle."

"You got us this far Legion. You have nothing to apologize for." The biotic assured his companion. Mel sniffed as he let go of Kaidan and quickly wiped his eyes.

"Shall we download his databanks?" Legion asked.

"Go ahead." Shepard made sure that Thane was uninjured. "You ok Thane?"

"I'm well Shepard." The drell murmured. "Although being hit by a desk is not one of my finer moments."

"When we get back to the Normandy drinks are on me." Shepard gave Thane a medigel just in case. "I think we could all use one right now."

"Kaidan, there is something you should see." Legion called to them from the large computer terminal at the back of the room.

"What's wrong?" the rest of the group stood behind Legion as it tapped more keys and brought up various data streams. Suddenly voices began speaking out of the data boxes asking for instructions and reporting in from their positions.

"Oh my god." Kaidan breathed when he realised what was happening. "This is his network. Everyone he has stationed across the galaxy is here."

"Everything he ever found is here." Mel ran his fingers over the terminals. "He has to have information on the Collectors and Reapers."

"Shepard-Commander, the information stored here could be instrumental in your attack on the Old Machines." Legion stepped back from the console. "We suggest keeping the ship intact."

"You think that's for the best?" Shepard looked at Kaidan and Mel.

"Believe me I'd love to send this thing into the sun," Mel admitted angrily. Kaidan squeezed his shoulder. "But you helped us get here Shepard. I want to repay that favour."

"What do you think Kaidan?" the commander asked.

"You need every edge you can get Shepard." Thane was looking through some terminals as they spoke.

"And having the Shadow Broker on your side should help you." Everyone looked at the drell. "They do not know the identity of the Broker. Use that to your advantage."

"Wait a second, you're saying one of us should become the Shadow Broker?" Mel looked like he was thinking the idea over.

"Mel, what are you thinking about?" Kaidan watched as his friend approached the terminal and hit a button. "This is the Shadow Broker. There was a technical glitch but everything is under control now. Resume your assignments and report in when ready."

"Mel, are you sure about this?" Kaidan didn't look convinced.

"The commander needs help. The Collectors are still taking colonists."

"He has a point Kaidan." Shepard nodded. Having the knowledge of the galaxy at their fingertips was going to be immensely useful.

"It'll take me some time to sort through any of this." Mel was already looking through the terminal. "He was getting information on Prothean dig site locations, Cerberus experiments and Alliance ship positions."

"Shepard-Commander, we suggest remaining here to organise the data streams." Legion said.

"You will?" Mel was damn good at hacking but having a geth around was going to make this so much easier.

"Legion," Kaidan looked unsure. This would be the first time they were separated since escaping Eden Prime. He had gotten used to the geth around him all the time.

"This way we shall be unrestricted and able to send on intelligence for your convenience."

"And we can get the information sorted out faster with Legion around." Mel glanced at a silent Kaidan. If he still had a heart it would've hurt. "Kaidan, I need his help. Just until I get settled in."

"I know." The biotic felt like an idiot. It wasn't as if Legion was leaving. "Sorry, I know Legion will help you with all this."

"You're going to miss him."

"This platform shall remain on the ship Kaidan. We shall make regular updates to you when required." Legion's flashlight blinked.

"I'll miss you too Legion."

"If you two ever need anything let me know." Shepard looked up at the data streams. "Just don't go pissing anyone off so soon."

"I'll try my best." Mel smiled at him.

"I'll let the Normandy know what's happened." Shepard stepped away and started to call his ship.

"Kaidan, are you going back with the commander?" Mel pulled him aside while Thane took his own leave.

"Yeah, I have to help him Mel. I saw what Sovereign did, what Saren tried to do. The Reapers are still out there and I can't just wait for them to come."

"I always knew you'd go back to him." Mel was actually pleased that he kept his bitterness out of his voice.

"Mel," Kaidan felt his heart constrict. It was easy not thinking about his own confusing feelings about the hybrid and as much as he wanted to admit it Kaidan did feel something for him.

"Don't." He held up his hand. "The Collectors need to be stopped. Just promise me when this is all over you'll come back." His green eyes held a desperation Kaidan had only ever seen once, when he saved him from the lab. "Promise you'll come back to me."

"It won't be that easy."

"Because of Shepard?" this time Mel's anger was evident in his voice. "You're not stupid Kaidan; you know how I feel about you. But it's always been the commander and it always will be."

"I'm sorry Mel." The biotic truly meant that. He felt bad enough and the last thing he wanted was to hurt Mel anymore than he already was.

"The Broker can't hurt any of us. I just want you to give me a proper chance. I've waited long enough for it." Mel leaned forward and kissed the ma before he could so anything. It was gentle and soft; Mel always did have such soft lips. "Just think about it Kaidan."

Kaidan watched as Mel returned to the terminal then fixed his gaze on Thane who was talking to the commander. He was never so stiff around Shepard and there was softness to his voice and eyes. This was the last thing any of them needed with the galaxy under threat. Kaidan had loved Shepard and for two years he hoped that Cerberus would bring him back. It was all that kept him going after Eden Prime.

He just didn't realise how much Mel would get under his skin.

He needed to get away from here and clear his head. Right now the Collectors had to be stopped.

Everything else would have to wait.

* * *

><p>Hey again everyone.<p>

Next up is another flashback with Kaidan trying to keep ahead of the Alliance.

Also coming up is the raid on the Collector ship.

Next chapter will be out a bit sooner but I'm back to replaying Mass Effect 3 while waiting for the new DLC.

Catch you guys later :)


	19. Belly of the Beast

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Belly of the Beast**

_**Normandy**_

Michael Shepard was a remarkable person.

His powers as a Vanguard made him vicious on the battlefield, tearing through enemies like a knife through butter with no regard for his own safety. But underneath that almost animalistic nature was a heart big enough to care for anyone he came across that needed help. Now that his crew was opening up to him more Shepard was becoming more approachable and he smiled more often now.

He usually spent his time with Tali, Kaidan, Joker and Garrus but Thane couldn't fault him for it. The drell would silently watch as the commander became the living proof that you didn't need to sacrifice your soul for the benefit of the mission.

Three weeks had passed since the Shadow Broker battle and things were finally going smoothly aboard the Normandy. Thane watched as the commander gained the trust of the crew while offering an ear if they ever needed to talk.

Kaidan had told him that the commander had always been like this back on board the old SR-1. The biotic had joked that his natural friendly nature caused some friction especially with Ashley and Liara who ended up with a crush on the red headed man. Thane couldn't blame them at all, not when he kept seeing Shepard trying to make the galaxy a better place.

It felt like a lifetime since that battle in the Dantinus Tower. For years Thane had carried out his contracts and earned his reputation. He had never hesitated before when he struck down his targets. They were vile disgusting creatures that deserved to have their lives extinguished and since his childhood he had always believed that this was his purpose. He existed only for the battle, nothing else mattered and no attachment was necessary.

But as the weeks went on Thane would find himself seeking out the commander on his own just to chat. Shepard would make them both coffee and they would spend the evenings talking.

Now Thane looked forward to those evenings especially when Shepard asked him about his own culture and what drell society was like. The assassin regaled the human commander with tales of drell art, music and culture while explaining that before their world was ruined they were a desert people and he wished to set foot upon a desert at least once more in his life.

One night Shepard had smiled over the rim of his cup and promised Thane that he would take him to the Sahara Desert on Earth. It was irrational and useless but Thane couldn't stop the little glimmer of hope that had cemented itself in his heart.

Thane was not a fool. He could admit that his changing feelings for Shepard would compromise the mission. They had to focus their energy on taking down the Collectors before anything else. He was content with just watching and having those evening conversations. But he couldn't help the jealousy that ceased him when Shepard had an excuse to help out everyone else on board the Normandy.

He got closer to the crew by getting to know them and helping with a personal matter. Thane would join the team for missions whenever the commander asked for him but he had no personal matter to ask Shepard for assistance with. He knew Shepard trusted him and enjoyed their chats but now it just wasn't enough.

It wasn't the right time, not with the threat of the Collectors still out there but Thane didn't want to stay on the sidelines anymore. He lived for the next contract, never questioning and always loyal to his employer. For the first time since he could remember Thane wanted something for himself.

He wanted Michael Shepard.

* * *

><p>Kaidan was convinced the universe was conspiring against him.<p>

After the Shadow Broker incident he had vowed to take Shepard out somewhere and help him relax despite knowing the Collectors were still out there. He wanted to take the commander to a small cafe on Illium the next chance they got but suddenly it seemed everyone on board the ship had some personal issues that needed fixing.

First Jack wanted him to help her destroy a facility on Pragia then Grunt started going through krogan puberty down in the cargo hold. For the next few days Shepard had stayed on Tuchanka to help Mordin and Grunt with their problems effectively killing two birds with one stone.

Kaidan had to admit that he was happy to see Wrex again. The krogan had been overjoyed seeing Shepard alive and the two resumed their friendship right where they left off. Seeing them talking together only made Kaidan smile.

Traversing the Tuchanka wasteland was not a fun thing to do and fighting a damn Thresher Maw was the last thing Kaidan needed. He wished that Shepard had taken Garrus' advice and just bought Grunt a dance at Omega. Helping Mordin was a little easier from what Kaidan heard. He had gotten injured and was left with three cracked ribs during the Maw battle and was forced to stay on the Normandy until he healed up.

Thane had informed Kaidan that the commander asked Mordin to keep the data they found for a cure to the genophage. Kaidan didn't know what to make of that decision. A cure for the genophage was never something he thought possible especially after the incident with Saren on Virmire. Kaidan's ribs had nearly healed by the time Shepard returned from helping Garrus with his problem.

Whatever it was the turian seemed like a weight had been lifted from him and even Shepard looked a little more at ease. Thane was trailing behind him, a silent shadow and never speaking unless he had something important to say.

Kaidan had thought that he could finally get Shepard alone after Garrus' mission to the Citadel. The crew were beginning to wind down and breathe easier now that the commander was helping them. The Normandy had even gotten some amazing upgrades thanks to the connections the crew had. For the first time everything was going swimmingly. Kaidan was allowed to leave the infirmary at last and he was heading to the shuttle bay to catch the commander when he returned from a mission on Illium. At least that was the plan.

The warning came three weeks after the incident with the Shadow Broker.

Shepard had just returned from a mission helping Miranda with her sister when the Illusive Man put in a call for him. The head of Cerberus had somehow gotten a lead on the Collector Ship that had been disabled by a turian warship hours ago.

The commander was uneasy about heading into the enemy stronghold so soon but he had to admit that letting this chance slip past would be regrettable. The rest of his crew were ready to head to the location of the ship and within the next few hours the Normandy made it to that very region of space.

To say that Kaidan had a bad feeling about the whole affair would be the understatement of the century. He had seen firsthand what the Collectors were capable of. Their ship was so powerful and much larger than a turian warship. How could one ship take them out of action?

"Kaidan, Thane you two are coming with me." Shepard was organizing the teams. "Garrus, Tali, stay with the shuttle and keep the exit clear."

"You got it Shepard." Garrus nodded.

"Joker, if anything happens get ready to hit the nearest Relay." Shepard stepped into the shuttle. "Everyone, be on your guard. We don't want any surprises."

The shuttle took the group to a small docking area. The ship at first glance looked like it lost all power and was just drifting there. There was no immediate battle damage on the hull making Shepard even more wary about going inside. Once the shuttle reached the port the group stepped into a harsh yellow corridor with some kind of fluid dripping from the ceiling and walls.

"Ok, let's move out. Keep your eyes open." Shepard motioned for Kaidan and Thane to follow him into the ship while Tali and Garrus kept their exit guarded.

Shepard had never seen anything like the Collector vessel. The structure was so incredibly alien yet reminded him of an insect colony. He found pods and discarded weaponry along with a pile of dead humans. Their faces were frozen in screams while their hands twisted and tore at whatever had killed them. Shepard swallowed down his growing anger as he took a small ramp leading up to another level.

"I don't like this Shepard." Kaidan muttered when they reached a door. "Where is everyone? I thought we'd encounter at least a small group of Collectors by now."

"I agree." Thane glanced up at the ceiling which contained more pods. Human shapes were visible within them, all unmoving. "It looks like the power loss ended their lives."

"What the hell are they doing with them?" Shepard whispered. He hated being in the dark about his enemy especially when so many humans had been taken.

"I wonder if anyone from Ferris Fields is here." Kaidan said thickly.

"Let's find a terminal." Shepard opened the door. "There has to be something here that can tell us what happened."

"Commander, there's something you need to hear." Joker's voice spoke.

"Let's hear it Joker."

"EDI did a check on the ship and get this; it's the same one from two years ago." Joker said.

"The same ship dogging me for two years? Way more than a coincidence."

"Just watch yourself commander." Joker cut the link.

"I see another door ahead." Thane approached the door causing it to open. "The room is empty but I see an open pod and a terminal system."

"Alright, check the place out and see what you can find." Shepard ordered

"What the hell? Shepard, over here!" Kaidan called from the other end of the room. "It's a Collector. Looks like it was experimented on."

"Why were they experimenting on their own kind?"

"It appears they were checking their genetic code." Thane had managed to access the terminal. "I have sent the information to EDI for analysis."

"Shepard, I have run a check on the DNA code Mr Krios sent me. There is only one species in the galaxy that has the same code. What you're looking at used to be a Prothean."

"What?" the commander asked. "EDI, are you sure?"

"I have run the scan numerous times already. I am 100% sure."

"Oh my god..." Kaidan stepped back from the pod.

"It appears that the subject you see has undergone immense genetic rewrite but the base code of the DNA still exists." EDI explained.

"They never vanished." Shepard stared down at the body in the pod, horror and revulsion filling him. "The Reapers turned them into monsters. An entire species rewritten to serve them."

"Being wiped out would've been a mercy." Kaidan growled.

"No species deserves that fate." Thane murmured.

"Prothean or not they're still our enemy. Let's get moving."

The group made it to another corridor which opened up to a vast chamber. Kaidan stared up at the ceiling in shock. There was enough room in here to hold every human on Earth and still have room for half the Terminus Systems left over.

"They must plan on targeting Earth." Thane said what he was thinking.

"Not while I'm breathing." Shepard swore as he jumped up onto a large platform not far from the corridor. "Kaidan, Thane get over here."

"What did you find?" Kaidan asked.

"EDI, I'm uploading information from this terminal." Shepard began tapping the keys.

"There is something you should know first Shepard." The AI said. Shepard paused when he heard her tone. She sounded concerned. "I analysed the signal sent from the turian ship. It originated from the Collector terminal. There is no way the Illusive Man could have been convinced it was real."

"Yet he still sent you here?" Thane frowned.

"That son of a bitch!" Kaidan slammed his fist against the terminal. "Why would he set you up?"

"Just gives me an excuse to put a bullet in his fucking head." Shepard didn't bother hiding his rage. "EDI, what can you tell me about the terminal?"

"There is an abundance of information here Shepard. It will take me several minutes to get through the firewalls."

"Then you better get started." Shepard replied. He looked up when he heard a mechanical sound from the distance. "Incoming!"

"EDI, start the download!" Shepard yelled over the gunfire.

Another platform had landed nearby as Collector drones started their attack. Thane and Kaidan managed to throw most of them off using their biotics while Shepard listened to EDI giving him a report.

"The ship is powering up. I believe this was a trap."

"Yeah, no shit." Kaidan tossed another drone off the platform.

"EDI, get what you can from the terminal. Once I cut the uplink get back to the shuttle." The commander ordered.

Finally after several minutes EDI got everything she needed from the terminal allowing Shepard, Kaidan and Thane to make a run for it. Now that she had information EDI possessed a layout of the ship and was able to give them directions to the nearest open door.

More Collectors were on the move while the Harbinger possessed ones tried to stop Shepard in his tracks. If he heard that fucker's voice promising him pain one more time Shepard was going to tear his own ears off. EDI managed to get them to more chambers that were connecting back to the entrance corridor.

Garrus and Tali reported in that the Collectors were trying to get to the shuttle area but so far they were holding them off. The trio escaped from the chamber after defeating more Collectors that seemed to be coming in endless numbers. Finally they reached a slope that took them back into the main entrance corridor where Tali and Garrus were fending off their own attackers.

"Joker! Get ready to hit the Relay!" Shepard cried as he fired at the Collectors and jumped into the shuttle with the others hot on his heels.

The commander breathed out his relief when the shuttle docked with the Normandy and the vessel took off for the Mass Relay just as Joker announced the Collector Ship came back online. No one moved out of the shuttle until Joker told them that the Collector Ship would never find them now after passing through the Relay. That had been too damn close and it was only thanks to EDI that Shepard and his team made it out of there at all.

He made a point to thank EDI for what she did. All throughout this mission she had come through for them time after time. She may be a voice and her form is a large silver orb but Shepard saw her as part of the crew. She earned that place long ago.

"EDI, go through the data you gathered and let me know if you find anything useful. I'm going to have a chat with our benefactor." Shepard stripped out of his armour before going into the communications room.

Thane and Kaidan were dismissed and both men made a beeline for the mess hall. Kaidan was hungry thanks to the constant use of his biotics on the ship and Thane just wanted a cup of coffee. He wondered if craving the dark liquid was healthy. The hall was mostly empty and both of them ended up sharing the table.

"Do you think EDI will find anything we can use?" Thane broke the silence, rare for him but Kaidan took the opening all the same.

"I hope so or else that was one detour I could've done without." Kaidan muttered. "Damn the Illusive Man for sending us into that death trap."

"Then I pity the Illusive Man if he has drawn Siha's ire." Thane sipped his drink.

"What did you say?" Kaidan frowned at the drell who gave him a secretive smile in return.

"It is a word I have for the commander." Kaidan felt something ugly twist in his stomach.

"What does it mean?"

"That is a secret." The drell remarked.

"You've given him a nickname now?" Kaidan didn't think Thane thought of the commander that highly. And there was the way he said that word, like saying a prayer.

"It is more a title you could say." The alien cocked his head. "Does this anger you?"

"No!" the biotic groaned when Thane smirked at him. "It's just no one gave him a name like that before, not back when we were hunting Saren."

"After seeing what Shepard is capable of and his kindness I wish I could have been there." Thane stared into the cup. "He makes the galaxy a little brighter."

"There's actually something I wanted to ask you." Kaidan fixed those black eyes with his own. "You said that you'll stay until Shepard carries out his mission. Are you going to leave when he finishes?"

"Hmm..." the assassin hummed. "Before meeting him I never thought of another way of life. There was the contract and that was enough."

"And now?"

"Now..." Thane cradled his cup. "I wish to stay by his side. My parents have gone to sea, I have no other family and I doubt the Alliance would tolerate me. But I want to stay," his black eyes shone in the soft lighting. "I want to stay with him."

Kaidan said nothing else, he couldn't form any words. Thane was smiling softly, truly letting his guard down for the first time since they met. Kaidan suddenly felt like he was intruding upon a private moment, seeing something that shouldn't be seen by others.

He knew that look all too well. He'd seen it in the mirror and sometimes on Mel's face when the hybrid thought Kaidan wasn't looking. Shepard's natural charisma always drew people to him. Ashley and Liara were both bad at hiding their obvious crushes on him while the commander was entirely oblivious. Was Shepard blind to how Thane felt? Was this how Mel felt every time Kaidan talked about Shepard and wanting to stay with him?

Did Shepard had any damn clue that Thane was in love with him?

"Listen Thane, I have to make a call. Talk to you later?"

"Of course." The drell watched as Kaidan left the mess hall and approached the elevator.

Kaidan stabbed at the call button and slumped against the wall when the doors opened. He pressed the button for the cargo hold wanting to get some privacy down at the shuttle. While waiting for the elevator to take him to his destination he was already thinking out exactly what he was going to say to Mel.

* * *

><p>I live! Hey everyone, so I'm finally back to this story.<p>

Months of writer's block and moving to England to attend university just drained the writing out of me. But now my assignments are practically finished and I've got plenty of free time to write.

I hope this was worth the wait.

Anyway up next is the search for the IFF.


	20. Ghosts of Mindior

**Chapter Twenty**

**Ghosts of Mindior**

The Illusive Man was the most irritating son of a bitch Shepard had the misfortune of knowing. The bastard knew exactly what he was sending Shepard into when he told him about the Collector Ship and it was all to get the location of the Collector home world. As much as he hated to admit it Shepard agreed that the means justified the ends but he was never putting his crew through that again.

EDI was successful in getting the location of the home world but the problem was that it was located in the Galactic Core. At least the mystery of the Omega 4 Relay was finally solved but that left them at square one. According to the Illusive Man and EDI they would need an IFF the Collectors used to pass through the Relay.

Getting one from the Collectors was out of the question so now they would have to do this the hard way. Shepard had sent a request to Mel and Legion for helping in finding an IFF and they promised to call him once they found anything useful.

For the mean time Shepard made sure his crew was focused solely on the mission. He helped Samara finish her daughter's reign of terror on Omega but he hated that a mother had to kill her own child. Samara had looked so very old in that moment but she was grateful to have a friend to talk to. She was very different from any asari he met but Shepard respected her solely for her convictions alone.

Getting another crew member at the last minute was a surprise but according to the dossier Kasumi Goto was the galaxy's best thief. She was ready to board the Normandy once Shepard arrived at the Citadel but then came the catch. She wanted his help in retrieving a valuable item from a man named Donavon Hock. The man was an arms dealer and collected quite the impressive selection of artefacts from all manner of races. The mission was simple enough in theory but Shepard had long ago trained himself to always expect the worst.

He was given a false name, Solomon Gunn, and went along with Kasumi to Hock's party. It was strange wandering around in an expensive suit but he had to bear it for Kasumi's sake.

In a nutshell Hock knew who she was, trapped them and forced the two to fight their way to freedom after Kasumi got what she came for. Compared to most other missions he had been in the last few months this was a breeze. Kasumi was a fun girl to have around, just always keep a hand on your credit chit when she started talking. There was still no word from Mel or Legion about the location of an IFF.

Miranda and the others were trying to find any clue that could help but nothing was turning up. Finally a few days after the Hock incident there was a call from the Illusive Man. Apparently he had something that could help them find an IFF.

"Wait a second, you want me to board a dead Reaper and take the IFF?" needless to say Shepard thought it was a very stupid idea.

"We have no other option at this point." The man replied. As always he had a glass of whiskey and a cigarette. "My science team went silent. This could be our only chance to find an IFF and stop the Collectors."

"They might've been indoctrinated." Shepard pointed out.

"Perhaps but I doubt you can simply take the IFF from the Collectors."

"Fine, I'll check out the Reaper. Send me the co-ordinates."

After that conversation Shepard retreated to his cabin for some silence. He didn't want to take his crew anywhere near a Reaper even a dead one. The risk was too great and the chance of being indoctrinated was constantly high. But they were running out of time to stop the Collectors. They were working for the Reapers and it was a matter of time before they reached Earth. Making up his mind and praying that he wasn't making a huge mistake Shepard got ready to tell Joker to set a course when his mail terminal beeped.

"Better not be more junk..." he opened the mail inbox. "What the hell?"

Thane wasn't a material person by nature. The sniper rifle he used in battle had served him well for years along with the submachine gun. Lately Shepard had gotten more credits for helping out with various disputes on small colonies and he had given each of the crew some of the reward money. When he had given Thane his share the commander has suggested that he check out the newest sniper model for sale.

It was true that his Viper was battered and required tune ups but this rifle had been in his possession for years. He would never admit it but he checked out the model Shepard had told him about and he had to admit that the Black Widow was an incredible model.

When they docked at the Citadel after the mission to help Kasumi Thane had made a beeline for the weapon's shop and smiled when he heard the endorsement Shepard had given them. Kaidan, Garrus and Tali had teased him mercilessly about the various endorsements he recorded.

Everyone was getting some shore leave before the mission to find the IFF but Thane went back to the Normandy when he bought the rifle. He had hoped to have another conversation with Kaidan but after their last talk the man had become withdrawn and had taken to sending regular messages.

The drell acknowledged Joker who was in another heated debate with EDI before heading to the life support room. He waited for the elevator to arrive but when the doors opened to reveal a pale faced Shepard he immediately knew something was wrong.

"Commander Shepard, are you alright?" Thane asked causing the man to jerk and stare at him. "You do not look well."

"Y-Yeah..." the human said shakily then shook his head. "Actually I'm not alright. I just got a message from someone I haven't heard from in years."

"A cry for help?" Thane asked.

"I'm not sure yet. He wants to see me down in the Wards. That's where I'm going." Shepard was wearing his battle armour all the same.

"So this is why you suggested the crew take shore leave." Thane realised. Shepard had the decency to look sheepish.

"As soon as I talk to him we're going after that IFF. I want the crew well rested before then. I'll send a message and let them know what I'm doing."

"Then I'll go with you." Thane held up his hand when Shepard went to protest. "I have no doubt in your abilities Shepard but having someone there to back you up can't be bad."

"Thane," Shepard wanted to protest. This was something personal to him, something he didn't think he'd get involved in. Thane just stood there with his arms crossed as if daring him to object. "Fine, you have a point."

"So what's going on commander?" Joker glanced up at the officer as he approached the air lock.

"I got a message from someone I knew on Mindior. He wants to see me in Zekera Ward."

"Ok, I'll hold down the fort." Joker nodded.

Shepard took the steps down to the Ward so he could get his thoughts in order. It had been so long since he heard from the man. The message had been nothing less than a total shock but as Kaidan would point out it's in his nature to help people when they ask for it. Thane was silent as he walked alongside the human. Shepard noticed that he was carrying the Black Widow and he couldn't help the small smile he gave.

"If I may ask, who is this man?" Thane spoke when they reached the lower Ward.

"His name is Ivan Ballard. We were friends back on Mindior but I haven't heard anything from him in years."

"Did he mention what he wanted to speak with you about?" Thane asked.

"Nothing specific." Shepard shrugged. He stopped outside a small warehouse near the back of the Ward. "Keep your guard up."

"Always commander."

They entered a warehouse that reminded Shepard of the place Garrus came to meet Fade. There were some crates and boxes of goods stacked up around the place but no krogan bodyguards this time. Instead there was just one man standing at the back of the warehouse, his stance defensive even when Shepard approached him. He was a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes with a narrow pale face and wearing a simple jacket, shirt, boots and pants.

"You really came." The man spoke in a strange accent. "I-I didn't think you would."

"Ivan?" Shepard murmured in awe. "Is that really you?"

"God," the tall man breathed out. "You look really good."

"It's been years." Shepard relaxed just a little more but Thane remained on his guard. "I didn't think to hear from you."

"I know but I wouldn't have called if I didn't need help." Ivan rubbed his arms. "I'm living on a small colony on the edge of the Terminus Systems. People are dying and I need someone to help us."

"Wait, slow down." Shepard held up his hands. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"There aren't many people in the colony but it's always been peaceful until a few weeks ago. We were investigating an old cave system when we found a Prothean relic." Ivan swallowed thickly. "A few days later a group of scientists and marines arrived."

"Must've been a beacon or something of equal value." Shepard surmised. Prothean technology was greatly sought after in the galaxy after all.

"But days afterwards the team went dark and then these monsters attacked us from the cave. They just swarmed over the colony." Ivan had gone pale as he told the story. "They looked human but...not. They more machine than anything."

"Husks..." Shepard gritted his teeth. The artefact had been their destruction. He'd seen it before when looking for Saren. "How many are left alive?"

"When I left there was still thirty left but they retreated to an underground bunker for safety. That was three days ago." Ivan replied.

"I think I know what you're up against." Shepard glanced at Thane. "Ready for a little side trip?"

"Ready when you are Shepard."

"Thank you." Ivan breathed out his relief. "Thank you so much."

"Do you have transport back to the colony?"

"It's an old freighter. It took me three days to get here."

"Ok, leave it. I'll take you back on the Normandy." Shepard glanced at Thane. "I think I know what we're up against here. Those survivors don't have a lot of time."

"Mickey!" Shepard stopped in his tracks. Thane looked between the two men with interest and he had to admit some jealousy. "I mean it. Thank you for helping me."

"Hey," Shepard smiled at the man, a genuine smile that seemed to be rare these days. "Didn't I promise to always look out for you?"

"Yeah you did." Ivan gave him a smile in return. "I need to pick up some supplies so I'll meet you at the Normandy."

"It's at Dock 27B." Shepard watched as the man left the warehouse.

"May I ask if he is an old friend?" Thane pressed his luck.

"He and I grew up on Mindior. We both survived the attack." Shepard faced the drell. "He never wanted to join the Alliance. The massacre left him terrified of conflict, not that I blame him. But I wanted to join and stop anything like Mindior from happening again. I was a kid then, so stupid and thinking I could change the world."

"You fell out of contact?" the drell asked.

"Yeah," Shepard nodded. "Basic training was my life and Ivan wanted to go back to Earth but we still sent emails whenever we could. We haven't spoken this much in six years."

"He must still value your friendship if he believes you can help him."

"I guess so...someone who was stupid enough to think he could change the world as a kid."

"But you have." Thane assured him while Shepard just looked sceptical. "You've done so much. You stopped Sovereign and saved the Citadel. You halted the Reaper's invasion and now the Collectors will not reach Earth because you won't stop to give them the chance."

"You're putting a lot of faith in me." The commander murmured but his face was slightly red to match his hair.

"You have that effect on people." The assassin took a breath. "And you have a crew who will follow you into hell without a second thought."

"I don't like having to do that." Shepard smirked a little. "But I'm glad to have people like you guarding my back."

"Hmm, that is quite the confident thing to say to an assassin." Thane crossed his arms.

"It's your own fault for making me like you." Shepard remarked as he walked out of the warehouse leaving a slightly flustered but hopeful Thane behind.

Ivan had picked up some food before heading to the docking bay. The man hadn't eaten since leaving the colony behind and only now could he finally take a breather.

He had been stunned when seeing the Normandy in person and Shepard assured him that with her engines they would reach the colony in under five hours. The rest of the crew had returned relaxed and ready for the next mission and thanks to someone (Joker) the crew were whispering about the strange man from Shepard's childhood.

Thane was silent as always, taking in the words said while keeping an eye on the quiet man who knew the commander much earlier than any of them. Thane had requested to come on this mission mostly because of his own curiosity. That and he didn't have any problems that needed fixing but if there was something he could do to help make Shepard's life a little easier than he would take the chance.

Now he just had to wonder what they were going to find when they reached Ivan's home.

* * *

><p>So because Thane dosen't have a loyalty mission here I'm giving Shepard one :)<p>

This chapter is shorter but the next one will be the mission to the colony which I have yet to name, god I'm lazy.

And now time for reader interaction. Who else do you wanna see come with Thane on this mission to find out more about the commander?


End file.
